Rain Drops
by Pixie Cactus
Summary: La lluvia había sido el motivo por el cual el rubio había ingresado a su corazón así que parecía justo que la misma lluvia se encargara de borrarlo de ahí. Basado en la canción "The Rain" de Ladies' Code. Alternativamente llamado "Lágrimas y Abrazos" el fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

**Quiero clarificar que en este fic sigo un headcanon personal de Marinette con rasgos más asiáticos, por lo cual la describo teniendo los ojos grises. **

-X-

_Shocked by the bursting rain drops  
You are avoiding the rain  
Don't turn away, you cause the rain  
You ignore my heart  
And you coldly avoid my tears  
Don't break my heart, oh  
Listen to my rain drops_

Marinette Dupain-Cheng observó como la lluvia se apoderaba del ambiente de la ciudad parisina. Como la gente se escondía de la misma lluvia entrando a las distintas cafeterías que rodeaban el lugar, al parecer no había sido la única parisina que había olvidado su paraguas. Mordió su labio con duda, pero no se movió de su posición. Vio como las gotas besaban violentamente el suelo, y fue consciente que estaban haciendo lo mismo con sus ropas.

Desde lejos pudo sentir el bullicio de sus compañeros de clase y como la intensidad de sus voces se acercaban cada vez más al sitio en el cual la hija única de los Dupain-Cheng se encontraba. Había una voz que se escuchaba con mucha más intensidad que la de los demás, Marinette no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco, la voz que estaba dando órdenes a los demás pertenecía a Lila Rossi.

Apenas unos segundos después, Marinette pudo presenciar la ridícula escena: Lila iba tomada del brazo de Adrien, sorprendentemente a Marinette ese detalle no le molestaba tanto como él que sus demás compañeros se estuvieran peleando entre sí para poder ser la persona que sostuviera su paraguas sobre la cabeza de Lila. Alix y Kim estaban desarrollando una guerra de codazos, cuando la chica de pelo rosa trató de encimarse en la espalda de Lê Chiến. Sabrina iba al lado de la pareja cargando el bolso de Lila, y probablemente aprovechando la protección de los paraguas que rodeaban a la italiana. Marinette arrugó su nariz con disgusto a la escena, Chloé iba a estar furiosa, Marinette solo podía esperar que la rubia no decidiera descargar su enojo en ella. Sinceramente Marinette se sentía sin energías para ser parte de otra confrontación.

Notó como la única persona que no estaba prestándole atención a Rossi era Juleka, que no estaba luchando con su paraguas para cubrir a Lila, la chica lo mantenía por encima de la cabeza de Rose, protegiéndola a ella de la lluvia. Al mismo tiempo la mirada castaña de la chica se topó con la de Marinette y Juleka le ofreció una sonrisa tímida y se despidió de ella con su mano. Marinette sonrió hacia sus adentros, tal vez no había perdido a todos sus compañeros como originalmente la chica creía, tal vez todavía quedaba un poco de esperanza a la cual podía aferrarse.

Pero Juleka Couffaine no era la única de la muchedumbre que había fijado sus ojos en Marinette. Adrien Agreste la estaba mirando. En cualquier otra ocasión la chica se habría sonrojado y probablemente hubiera terminado enredando sus palabras, sintiendo el fuerte movimiento de las mariposas revoloteando en su estómago. Pero esta vez Marinette no experimentó nada de eso, en cambio podía sentir el nudo en su garganta ardiendo. Él sabía. Él sabía que de la boca de Lila solo salían mentiras. Ambos lo sabían. La diferencia radicaba en que Marinette quería poner en su lugar a la mentirosa, quería proteger a sus amigos de las redes de mentiras que esparcía la italiana, de personas que nunca conocerían y oportunidades que no se presentarían, no quería que la decepción que les pudiera ocasionar enterarse de la verdad, los akumatizara. Pero Adrien la había detenido, justo cuando Marinette se había armado el coraje para enfrentar a la manipulación de Lila, el rubio la había tomado del brazo y le había confesado que él también estaba al día con las mentiras de Rossi, pero que estas no estaban lastimando a nadie, _todavía_, había pensado Marinette en ese momento, pero no lo contradijo, los sentimientos que la chica albergaba por el rubio lo impedían, no quería que su opinión de ella cambiara. Adrien había indicado que Lila tal vez resultaría akumatizada si sus mentiras eran reveladas, pero tanto Marinette como Tikki pensaban que el argumento del chico era defectuoso. La chica de ojos grises lo había consultado con su kwami, necesitaba escuchar una opinión imparcial en el asunto, y tanto la criatura como Marinette habían coincidido que preferían sacrificar la akumatización de Lila Rossi, que Ladybug tuviera que enfrentarse a su respectiva clase como akumas. Marinette había razonado que era un sacrificio por un bien mayor y Tikki había coincidido, pero enseguida le había recordado a la chica que Ladybug era un héroe no un vigilante y que era su deber como portadora del _miraculous_ de la creación no confundir los dos términos.

Pero había cumplido la promesa que le había hecho a Adrien sin chistar. Y ahora mientras veía la lástima que reflejaban los ojos verdes del rubio, quería gritar. Agreste le ofreció un sutil encogimiento de hombros como gesto de disculpa, pero a estas alturas para Marinette no era suficiente. La parte más egoísta de la chica quería pararse al frente de él y tomar su rostro entre sus manos, sin algún rostro de suavidad esta vez, y gritarle_: '¿Acaso no eres consciente de como esto me está lastimando? He perdido a todas las personas que creía mis amigos.'_

"Entonces… Dupain-Cheng, finalmente te das cuenta que tus amigos son idiotas." De un instante a otro la lluvia dejo de empaparla, con ansiedad Marinette miró a su alrededor, quiso soltar un grito cuando vio que Chloé Bourgeois estaba compartiendo su paraguas con ella. La proximidad entre los cuerpos de ambas chicas era incomoda, pero Marinette agradecía el gesto.

"Sabrina está en la multitud ¿sabes?" repuso la chica de ojos grises. Incluso si sus compañeros la habían aislado en favor de Lila, Marinette no se sentía capaz de insultarlos.

Chloé a su lado bufó mientras miraba con atención sus uñas en un gesto desinteresado. "Sabrina no es mi amiga, es mera servidumbre. Y la servidumbre puede ser reemplazada."

Marinette no estaba del todo convencida en las palabras de la rubia, pero sabía que este era su típico comportamiento, por lo que lo dejo pasar.

"Buena suerte reemplazándola Chloé, todos están encantados por Lila Rossi." Murmuró Marinette mientras acomodaba su flequillo mojado fuera de su frente.

"Exceptuando tú y yo."

Marinette abrió los ojos como platos. "Realmente espero que no estés proponiendo…"

"¡Por supuesto que no!" la interrumpió la rubia. "No estas a la altura, Dupain-Cheng. Eres muy honesta."

"Gracias… ¿creo?" Esto no podía estar pasando, había acabado de aceptar un cumplido de Chloé Bourgeois, de cierta forma.

"¡No fue un cumplido!"

La hija de los Dupain-Cheng puso los ojos en blanco. _Por supuesto._

"Adrien también lo sabe… Las mentiras de Lila, a eso me refiero."

"No me sorprende." Repuso Chloé, aburrida. "Adrikins nunca ha tenido carácter."

"Puedo ver eso ahora."

La rubia le lanzó una mirada sorprendida, pero se mantuvo callada. "Mira eso, ha llegado mi limosina. Hasta mañana Dupain-Cheng." Sin esperar que la otra chica le contestara, Chloé depositó el paraguas en la mano de Marinette y se encargó de que esta cerrara el puño alrededor del mango antes de salir corriendo en dirección al auto que la esperaba.

Marinette soltó un suspiro mientras la observó partir. Abrió su bolso para poder ver a Tikki. "Creo… que realmente está tratando de cambiar." La criatura asintió y Marinette sospechaba que estaba sufriendo de frio, por lo que se apresuró a encaminarse a la _Boulangerie Patisserie _de sus padres.

Marinette sonrió ante lo irónico de la situación, mientras apreciaba el cielo tormentoso de Paris. La lluvia había sido el motivo por el cual el rubio había ingresado a su corazón así que parecía justo que la misma lluvia se encargara de borrarlo de ahí.

_As much as I can't even stand a single day  
This rain wells up to the bottom of my chin  
I can't take it anymore  
I bite my lips  
But it endlessly pours_


	2. Chapter 2

**Voy a tratar de contestar a todos los comentarios de forma general, inicialmente lo único que había pretendido al escribir Rain Drops era poder plasmar el momento que en esta narrativa que me había imaginado basándome en Chamaleon, cuando Marinette se empezó a desamorar de Adrien, tal vez basado en que disfruto leer los post de ml salt en Tumblr, además siento que mi forma de escribir es mediocre por lo que se me hace imposible escribir algo que no sea un One Shot. Eso juntado con la decepción que sentí de cómo habían desarrollado al personaje de Adrien cuando volví a este fandom hizo que naciera esta historia. Y a pesar de que estuve en el 2015 enamorada hasta los pies de la dinámica del Love Square nunca escribí un fic con Adrien como un personaje que no fuera ocupado como algo más que un objeto decorativo en el ambiente de la historia. Supongo que Adrien era el tipo de personaje que sobresale por ser siempre el bueno/gentil y yo con mis elevados niveles de cinismo nunca me pude relacionar a él, así que intencionalmente evadí escribirlo con dialogo en la primera parte, habiendo dicho eso, espero no haber arruinado mucho al personaje con la visión propia que tengo de él, ese es mi peor miedo al escribirlo. Si bien, ahora amo el Lukanette con todo mi ser, en esta historia creo que el amor que Marinette tiene que recibir es el proviene de ella misma, intente escribir anteriormente un fic que retrataba el camino que la chica seguía hacía el amor propio, al parecer lo borré, así que, si este fic se convierte en eso, realmente estaría encantada. Y, por último, muchas gracias por cada uno de los comentarios, sin ellos, nunca habría considerado continuar con esta historia. Ahora sí, me callo.**

-X-

_I'm going down, and you have watched me drown  
In a river of tears, lost beneath the stream  
Under the waves I've found the strength to say  
The river of tears has washed me clean  
_

Lo primero que hizo Marinette después de asegurarse de que Tikki estuviera cómodamente acobijada entre sus mantas, fue sumergirse en un baño caliente que su madre gentilmente había preparado al verla llegar empapada, insistiendo como la ropa mojada que se aferraba a su piel, era perjudicial para su salud. Su padre le prometió realizar su plato favorito como cena para elevar sus espíritus. La chica podía soñar con el _tartiflette _que preparaba Tom Dupain con su propia receta especial mientras se encargaba de retirar las numerosas fotos decorativas de Adrien Agreste que habían estado presentes en sus paredes los últimos meses. Sus padres le habían proporcionado una caja de cartón sin cuestionar sus intenciones, en la cual estaba guardando cada objeto que su mente pudiera asociar con el modelo.

La chica frunció el ceño ante la desnudez de los muros a su alrededor, y procedió a tomar su libreta en que tenía todos los bocetos de sus diseños de su bolso, arrancó las paginas una por una y con ayuda de Tikki, termino de reemplazar cada foto del modelo por uno de sus bocetos. Sonrió hacia sus adentros, Marinette consideraba que este era un buen cambio. Se sentía profundamente avergonzada de que un chico hubiera consumido tanto de su propio tiempo.

Hasta el momento había estado ignorando al elefante en su habitación. Todavía tenía guardados los regalos que había realizado para los próximos cumpleaños del rubio, abrió el arcón en donde se encontraban las distintas prendas que había diseñado. Anotó en su libreta un recordatorio de buscar una obra de caridad que aceptara donaciones de vestimenta, no iba a dejar que sus regalos fueran desperdiciados, si bien, no iban a ser ocupados por quien originalmente habían sido creados, no significaba que no pudieran ser apreciados por otras personas.

La chica río cuando Tikki depositó un beso en su mejilla y se sentó en su hombro a admirar el collage que mezclaba sus diseños personales y organizador con sus deberes, que su portadora había colgado en el lugar que solía estar en horario de Adrien Agreste. "Me gusta este cambio, Marinette."

"A mí también Tikki, a mi también." La chica de cabello negro acarició la barbilla de la criatura, siendo la primera vez en el día que lograba sentirse en paz consigo misma.

_Go 'head and wish me well  
I'll cry a wishing well  
I'll fly before I fail  
I'll set sail and drift away  
So I won't need you here  
Love sinks and hope floats  
In a river of tears_

Marinette estaba preparándose para llevar la caja de cartón y depositarla en los basureros ubicados a las afueras de la _Boulangerie Patisserie_ cuando alguien golpeo con suavidad su trampilla, dejándola saber que tenía un visitante.

La chica dejo la caja al pie de su cama y fue a abrir la trampilla, esperando ver como se asomaba la cabeza de uno de sus padres avisándole que la cena se hallaba lista. Pero para su sorpresa, la misma persona de la cual se había encargado de eliminar cualquier rastro de habitación se había materializado en persona en ella.

Marinette no sabía cómo reaccionar, no podía llegar a imaginar la razón por la cual el modelo había decidido visitarla. Después de unos largos segundos llenos de incomodidad por su parte, se hizo a un lado para dejar que el rubio ingresara a su habitación.

"Hey, Mari" saludo el rubio mientras pasaba una mano por su cuello con nerviosismo. De cierto modo Marinette encontró reconfortante el hecho que ambos se encontraran consumidos por la tensión en el ambiente. ¿Hacía que la conversación entre ambos fuera más fácil? Absolutamente no. Ella ya se había rendido en lo que respectaba a ganar su afecto, y tampoco estaba segura en su totalidad de la amistad que mantenía con el modelo, se sentía decepcionada de su comportamiento, de cómo prefería dejar que sus amigos fueran engañados por una embustera, como Adrien podía fingir que todo estaba bien, la enfurecía.

Se quedó en silencio esperando que el rubio prosiguiera. Que explicara con totalidad el motivo de su visita, ya que con el comportamiento que había presentado todo el día de hoy a la chica no se podía imaginar que Adrien sintiera la necesidad de visitarla, Marinette quería que esta situación terminara rápido.

"Te vi hablando con Chloé…" le dedicó una sonrisa amigable a la chica.

Marinette mantuvo su silencio, no es que como si le tuviera que explicar con quien decidía relacionarse y por qué.

"… Y pensé que sería una buena ocasión para asegurarme, con tu ayuda, por supuesto, de que Chloé no estuviera tramando un plan para humillar a Lila." Nuevamente sonrió en dirección a la chica de ojos grises, esta vez avanzó un paso hacia el frente y apoyó su mano en el hombro de Marinette. "Después de todo, eres una buena persona Marinette."

La chica cerró los ojos y suspiró. _¿Después de todo? ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Acaso…?_

Lentamente y manteniendo un semblante de acero, tomo la mano de Adrien que estaba en su hombro y la removió. Sin importar que el gesto pareciera un poco rudo, el rubio había culminado con lo poco que le quedaba paciencia.

"¡¿Acaso parezco la ñiñe…?!" se detuvo y suspiró nuevamente. Su tono de voz era demasiado alto y cruel, oh Dios, tal vez si se estaba pareciendo a Chloé después de todo… "No soy capaz de controlar lo que Chloé decida hacer, Adrien" continuó con una voz más calmada y con una mirada firme dirigida hacia el rubio.

"Sé eso Marinette, Chloé no es una persona con la que es fácil tratar, pero si hay alguien que pueda intentarlo eres tú."

El nudo en la garganta de Marinette Dupain-Cheng ardía con mayor intensidad que antes. "Yo… solamente… no entiendo."

"Lila solamente quiere hacer amigos, si bien el método que está ocupando no es una buena forma de hacerlo, no está dañando a nadie." El rubio le explicó como si la situación fuera una de las cosas más simples del mundo.

"Ella está mintiendo, Adrien." Musitó Marinette con un deje de cansancio.

¿En serio el modelo era tan ciego que no podía ver las posibles consecuencias que traerían las mentiras de la italiana? Marinette necesitaba hacerlo entrar en razón.

"¡Lila le prometió a Nino que le presentaría a Steven Basielberg!" continuó la chica, sin la intención de que su voz se elevara en tono. Trató nuevamente de controlarse, no quería que sus padres se enteraran que estaba discutiendo con el chico. "¡Dime, como crees que Nino se sentirá cuando descubra que todo fue una mentira!"

"¡No necesitamos que Lila sea akumatizada de nuevo!" Esta vez las palabras de Adrien no cargaban el mismo tono amigable con el que había llevado toda la conversación anterior. Era fácil identificar que el modelo también se estaba frustrando con la situación, y la aparente negación de Marinette a ayudarlo.

La chica de cabello negro se encogió de hombros de la misma manera en que Adrien lo había hecho antes y dio su respuesta final: "¡No es mi deber tratar de aplacar y detener los enemigos que Lila se puede haber ganado con sus mentiras!"

Adrien retrocedió como si las palabras de Marinette le hubieran ocasionado un daño físico. "Marinette, por favor, escúchame…"

"Lo lamento, pero no creo que seamos capaces de llegar a algún acuerdo."

No esperó la protesta del rubio para ir a buscar la caja en la cual había depositado todo el tipo de mercancía que poseía perteneciente al modelo y cargando está en sus brazos se encaminó hacía la trampilla que había quedado abierta. Le dirigió una última mirada al chico de ojos verdes, se sentía exhausta. "Creo que es tiempo de que te vayas, Adrien."

_Cry me a river, build myself a bridge  
I'm over this, can't let memories become the death of me  
I'm glad to see everything that you are  
And I believe that you are everything I needed  
But I don't need no more_

Había sido cuidadosa de no elevar demasiado su voz como para no llamar la atención de sus padres, Marinette no sentía que había sido capaz de haberlo logrado. A pesar de que sus padres se despidieron del rubio con la misma amabilidad de siempre la chica no pudo evitar pensar que había algo diferente en el ambiente. Sus padres respetaron su privacidad y no la cuestionaron al respecto. Agradeció el gesto, había aparentado ser fuerte mientras confrontaba a Adrien, pero en su interior cargaba con el presentimiento de que una débil brisa sería capaz de romperla en pedazos en este momento.

Apenas cuando entró a su habitación dejó caer su cuerpo en la silla de su escritorio, accidentalmente golpeando el teclado de su computadora, haciendo que el monitor se prendiera, y una vez más, la mirada verde del modelo recordándole que todavía no había cambiado su fondo de pantalla.

"Así que todavía estas aquí, ¿no es así?" Bufó con impotencia.

Tikki salió de su escondite, preocupada al oír la angustia en la voz de la chica. No ayudaba a la situación que la criatura no pudiera distinguir si Marinette se refería que la imagen del modelo aún seguía presente en la habitación a pesar de los esfuerzos que había realizado de deshacerse de la presencia de este, o si realmente se refería que Adrien Agreste seguía ocupando un lugar en su corazón sin importar el pesar de la chica.

Finalmente, Marinette sentía que todo el peso de los sucesos del día de hoy se estrellaba en sus hombros. Y aunque se lo había prometido a sí misma, no pudo contener las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas.

"¡Oh, Marinette!" murmuró Tikki, acercándose a acariciar la mejilla de su portadora, dejándola saber que no estaba sola, cuando presenció que la chica había roto en llanto.

_Moving on, it's now or never_  
_ Lost in the tide_  
_ I can't keep my pillows dry_  
_ Like there's a sea in my eyes_  
_ I realize that sometimes love brings you flowers_  
_ Then it builds you coffins_  
_ And far too often_  
_ We end up falling to our demise_


	3. Chapter 3

**Bueno, descubrí que soy bastante anticlimática tratando de escribir escenas de confrontación así que pido las disculpas correspondientes.**

-X-

_Non-fiction drama  
My aura is turning dark  
Seeing you slowly fade more  
I'm exhausted_

Intencionalmente ignoró la mirada de Adrien mientras se dirigía a tomar asiento en su puesto al final del salón, había decidido llegar temprano a clases, ya que no había pasado una buena noche apenas consiguiendo conciliar el sueño y no iba a conseguir nada si se quedaba en su cama hasta tarde, sin tener en cuenta que el hecho de que todavía tuviera un tiempo considerable antes de que empezaran las clases en sus manos significaba que el chico fácilmente la podría interceptar en medio de su rutina. Si bien era cierto que el día de ayer Marinette lo había echado de una manera bien abrupta de su hogar, al decidir que podían estar toda la tarde usando y gastando las mismas excusas y Marinette sabía que todo sería en vano, no serían capaces de llegar a un punto intermedio, ella y el rubio nunca coincidirí conocía que, considerando toda la atención que estaba recibiendo del modelo, él no se daría tan fácilmente por vencido, trataría de convencerla lo que tendría que ser capaz de implantar un plan en el que pudiera evadir al modelo a toda costa sin ser demasiado obvia. Algo premeditado, pero a la vez sutil, era hora que Marinette empezara a usar la misma técnica de resolución de problemas que usaba diariamente siendo Ladybug, por supuesto tenía que ser meticulosa y realista con la situación, Tikki le había indicado que estaba fuera de consideración usar poder del _miraculous _para asuntos personales, pero al mismo tiempo necesitaba algo que no la tuviera corriendo a la dirección contraria de donde Adrien se dirigiera.

Sacó su libreta de su bolso para poder empezar a plasmar los pasos de su plan en papel, tratando de enfocarse en los pros y contras a los cuales se podría enfrentar con la insistencia que presentaba el modelo.

"Te ves miserable." La saludó Chloé Bourgeois mientras dejaba caer su bolso en el espacio vació que Marinette tenía a su lado.

Marinette cubrió su cabeza con su capucha ante el comentario de la otra chica, se había dado cuenta de los círculos oscuros que había debajo sus ojos hinchados en la mañana cuando había intentado arreglar su cabello en frente de un espejo, para solo darse por vencida unos segundos después, y a pesar que no estaba atrasada decidió no ponerse maquillaje, pensando qué, con toda la atención de sus compañeros puesta en Lila, nadie tendría tiempo para prestarle una mirada a su desastrosa apariencia. "También es bueno verte, Chloé." Musitó con sarcasmo, esperando que el mensaje de _"No me molestes"_ pudiera ser transmitido en su tono de voz a Bourgeois.

"¡Alégrate, Dupain-Cheng!" replicó la rubia prestándole minuciosa atención a sus uñas pintadas de blanco, ignorando por completo el estado de ánimo que Marinette estaba presentando. "Te he elegido personalmente para ser mi nueva compañera de asiento."

La chica de ojos grises dejó caer su rostro en sus manos, sin duda extrañaría la tranquilidad que había recibido al ser ignorada por los demás. Y ahora con Chloé, de todas las personas posibles, queriéndose asociar con ella, Marinette tragó saliva…

"¿No tengo, no sé… por lo menos una opción de negarme a tu decisión?"

"No."

_¿Qué acaso no podía tener un descanso?_

"¿Marinette? ¿Podríamos hablar?" preguntó el modelo acercándose a su puesto, haciendo que ambas chicas levantaran sus cabezas hacia la dirección de la que provenía Adrien Agreste, en su terso rostro lucía la misma sonrisa amigable de ayer, su voz era suave y rebosaba de simpatía, como si realmente la discusión del día anterior no hubiera sucedido, como si realmente Marinette el mismo día de ayer no hubiera decidido abandonar los sentimientos que tenía por él entre todas las cosas y al mismo tiempo dejando a la chica cuestionando la relación de amistad que mantenía con él, probablemente estaba intentando persuadirla una vez más.

_¡Oh, no!_

No tuvo el tiempo de formular las palabras en su boca cuando Chloé estaba contestándole al modelo por ella: "Oh, hey Adrikins. No sé si puedes ver, pero Dupain-Cheng está ocupada hablando conmigo." Repuso la hija del alcalde con falsa dulzura.

El modelo guardó sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, claramente molesto con la interrupción de Bourgeois. "Me gustaría escuchar la respuesta proveniente de Marinette, si no te molesta Chlo."

La chica de ojos azules devolvió la vista hacía la dirección de Marinette, que parecía que estaba decidida en provocar un agujero en la madera de la mesa, de lo fuerte que la estaba fulminando con la mirada, observó con detalle la mandíbula apretada que hacía juego perfectamente con las manos empuñadas de la chica antes de tomar su decisión. "Lo lamento, pero como ya dije, estamos ocupadas. Ahora, _shoo-shoo_ Adrien." La rubia trató de apartar al rubio con un gesto de mano, al ver que el hijo de Gabriel Agreste no se había inmutado con sus palabras, Chloé se levantó de su asiento y se encargó de dirigir al modelo de vuelta a su puesto en el frente de la clase empujándolo desde su espalda.

La chica de cabello negro escondió su sonrisa ante la escena en la manga de su capucha. Por primera vez en su vida Marinette Dupain-Cheng podía constatar que se encontraba agradecida de la presencia de Chloé Bourgeois.

"Hum…" murmuró la pelinegra cuando Bourgeois volvió a su lado. "Muchas gracias, Chloé."

"No es nada, se notaba que te estaba molestando su presencia. Por lo que decidí que no querías estar a solas con él."

Marinette abrió los ojos, asombrada de que Chloé supiera leer el comportamiento de otras personas que no fueran en sí, ella misma.

La rubia puso los ojos en blanco. "Detén esa mirada sorprendida en este instante. Sé seguir el código de chicas."

Marinette esperó que continuara, pero el silencio entre las dos tan solo se hizo más largo. Trago saliva nuevamente antes de continuar.

"¿No vas a preguntar sobre lo que pasó entre Adrien y yo?"

La rubia negó, sacudiendo levemente su cabeza.

"No es que no me interese." Murmuró Chloé mientras sostenía su mirada directamente. "Pero, no es exactamente mi problema. Es algo entre ustedes dos."

La chica de ojos grises no pudo evitar pensar que, si se hubiera tratado de Alya, la que había sido su mejor amiga antes de que apareciera Lila, ya estaría inspeccionando prácticamente su garganta para saber cuáles habían sido las palabras exactas que había pronunciado e intercambiado con el rubio.

"Oh, está bien."

Tal vez, solo tal vez, esta especie de tregua que había sido impuesta entre ella y Bourgeois ante la llegada de un enemigo en común, no era después de todo tan mala idea.

-X-

Mme. Bustier hizo que sus estudiantes supieran de su presencia con un firme pero amable saludo, observó a su alrededor al mismo tiempo que mentalmente contaba las cabezas visibles de los adolescentes, en el momento en que su mirada se posó en Chloé Bourgeois no pudo ocultar su sonrisa, la rubia se había movido de su puesto habitual y estaba ocupando el asiento al lado de Marinette Dupain-Cheng, en la opinión personal de la profesora, la hija del alcalde necesitaba una amistad que fuera equitativa, y sin duda Marinette era la persona ideal para entregarle ese tipo de relación, a diferencia de Sabrina, la hija de los Dupain-Cheng sabía hacerse respetar y no tenía miedo de enfrentarse a Chloé de ser necesario, sin duda alguna, su comportamiento solidario y amable era exactamente lo que la rubia necesitaba imitar.

En el momento en que la mirada de Caline Bustier se encontró con la de la hija de André Bourgeois, Chloé levantó su brazo, en señal que requería permiso para hablar.

"¿Hay algo en lo que te pueda ayudar, Chloé?"

"En realidad, sí. Desde el día de hoy me gustaría compartir asiento con Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Espero que esto no cause algún problema, es decir, ya cambiamos de asientos debido a Lila anteriormente."

"No habría ningún problema."

-X-

"Al fin puedo encontrarte." La voz de Adrien Agreste rompiendo el silencio a su alrededor la había hecho sobresaltarse.

Marinette se ahogó con el pedazo de _Croque Monsieur_ que había llevado a su boca con anterioridad. Tikki empujó la botella con agua hacía su dirección antes de esconderse en el bolso de la chica.

Había sido estúpida, con dedos temblorosos logró deshacerse de la tapa de la botella para llevarla justo a tiempo a sus labios. La misma Chloé se lo había dicho, la rubia le había indicado que en la hora del almuerzo ella iría a _Le Grand Paris, _ya que la comida que servían en la cafetería de_ Françoise Dupont_, no era lo suficiente buena para ella y su dieta, incluso la había invitado a acompañarla. Pero la chica de ojos grises había sido testaruda, negándose rotundamente, y cuando Bourgeois no había desistido de su propuesta, por lo que ahora la pelinegra podía imaginar que tal vez tenía miedo de dejarla sola en el _collège_, Marinette le comentó como quería librarse de su presencia por el momento. Después de haber escuchado la respuesta de Dupain-Cheng, la rubia se había subido a su limosina sin agregar algún otro comentario.

Tikki inmediatamente había regañado a su portadora ante su falta de amabilidad. Marinette si se había arrepentido de las palabras en el momento que estas abandonaron su boca, Chloé Bourgeois no era fácil de tratar y la futura diseñadora tendría que tener paciencia con ella, sin embargo, la rubia estaba intentando ser su amiga cuando todos sus demás compañeros estaban ocupados ignorándola.

Teniendo en cuenta que estaba completamente sola en plena hora de almuerzo, Marinette había decidido desechar por completo la idea de presentarse en la cafetería, y junto a su kwami había buscado un salón vacío y que no estuviera siendo ocupado para poder pasar el tiempo libre restante.

El modelo se dejó caer en el asiento que había a su lado. "Sé que ayer las cosas entre nosotros no acabaron en los mejores términos, pero por favor, Marinette…"

La chica pellizcó el puente de su nariz, inocentemente había subestimado la insistencia del rubio en el asunto, lo importante que era para él Lila Rossi, pensó Marinette con amargura.

"Adrien, como ya dije anteriormente mi decisión es final." La chica creyó ver al rubio estremecerse ante el borde afilado que cargaban sus palabras.

El modelo empuño sus manos. Había convencido a la chica de ignorar las mentiras de Rossi ya una vez, porque le estaba costando tanto convencerla por una segunda vez. "Lila es una persona inestable, no podemos dejar que sea akumatizada una vez más, es peligroso." El rubio explicó nuevamente su punto de vista, sinceramente estaba cansado de repetir las mismas palabras, pero la chica de ojos grises aun no era capaz de entenderlo.

Marinette había terminado de perder el apetito. ¿Por qué el rubio seguía tratando de persuadirla? La chica no podía imaginar que le resultara tan difícil aceptar que tenían diferentes opiniones de cómo tratar el asunto. "Las personas tienen que saber exactamente que Lila es una mentirosa, es más peligroso que continuemos sin hacer nada, viendo como sus engaños alimenten a sus seguidores ciegamente."

"Humillarla no es la forma de hacerlo, Marinette. Pensé que eras mejor que esto." La voz del modelo se había elevado unas cuantas octavas.

El leve tono despectivo que había ocupado Adrien había despertado el enojo en su interior. En primer lugar, Agreste había ignorado sus sentimientos ante la situación y ahora que la chica se negaba a darle el gusto, el modelo sentía que poseía el piso moral para juzgarla. Hubiera sido menos doloroso que el rubio le comunicara que en realidad le encontraba la razón a la italiana.

"Sinceramente si crees que voy a quedarme callada mientras Lila manipula el mundo a su alrededor solo porque se le da la gana, estas equivocado Agreste." Gritó Marinette, la presión que sentía opacando su pecho había disminuido, pero la furia corría por sus venas como un líquido caliente que le estaba proporcionando el coraje que necesitaba.

"Nuevamente no…"

Marinette se había puesto de pie, no quería estar cerca del chico y tampoco que este notara sus lágrimas. Empezó a caminar por el salón no siguiendo una dirección en especial al igual que lo hacían sus gritos. Solo se sentía aliviada de que su verdad saliera a la luz. "¡Ya te hice caso una vez, Adrien, a pesar de que no me sentía completamente de acuerdo! ¡A pesar de que la propia Lila me había amenazado! ¡Deje que las cosas fluyeran a tu manera, y sorprendentemente solo empeoraron!"

"¡Marinette!" Adrien se sentía ofendido. "¡Dos acciones incorrectas no resultan en algo positivo!" nuevamente la voz del rubio había subido en intensidad, sin embargo, todavía no estaba gritando de la misma manera que su acompañante.

"¿Marinette…?" de un momento a otro una tercera voz se escuchó en el salón.

La pelinegra se detuvo en seco al ver a Marc Anciel, de la clase de Mme. Mendeleiev, que había aparecido en el arco de la puerta. Marinette consideraba al chico un amigo, al cual desgraciadamente no veía mucho por estar situados en diferentes clases junto con la timidez de dicho chico.

El chico comenzó a murmurar de nuevo al notar que tenía la atención de los otros adolescentes puesta en él. "¿Estas bien, Marinette? Escuché gritos."

La chica negó rápidamente con la cabeza mientras tomaba sus cosas y aprovechaba de la interrupción de Marc para escapar de Adrien Agreste.

Una vez fuera del alcance del rubio, Marinette se había detenido a agradecerle al chico de cabello negro. Marc le había sonreído y secó las lágrimas de las mejillas de la chica de ojos grises con las mangas de su capucha ya que no tenía pañuelos a la mano y recordándole que esto era lo que los amigos hacían el uno por el otro.

Marinette había escondido su sonrisa en el pecho de Marc cuando pasó sus brazos por la espalda del chico y lo abrazó. Agradecida de tener a uno de sus viejos amigos a su lado.

_No more drama  
I gave you enough chances  
Time is over  
I can't do it anymore_


	4. Chapter 4

Ser parte del dúo de superhéroes más conocidos de Francia tenía sus pocas desventajas, sobre todo cuando estos deberes secretos impactaban en la vida social de Marinette, o por lo menos, lo que quedaba de ella.

Marc había sido lo suficientemente gentil de haberla invitado a compartir los planes que tenía con su mejor amigo una vez terminada las clases, asegurándole a la chica que no sería ningún problema incorporarla a la salida, y que este mejor amigo del cual la chica no había escuchado con anterioridad, no se molestaría al ver a otra persona con la que compartiría su tiempo.

Marinette se había rehusado, no solamente porque no quería imponerse en la vida de Marc, estaba lo suficientemente feliz con el hecho de que el escritor seguía considerándola una amiga, que le siguiera dirigiendo la palabra, que no quería cometer un error estúpido que pudiera acabar con la relación. Sino, también por el hecho de que Tikki le había recordado que desde el principio de semana que ni ella ni Chat Noir, habían realizado un patrullaje de rutina.

Así que esa era la razón por la cual, Ladybug se hallaba sentada con sus piernas cruzadas y con sus rodillas ante su pecho en el tejado de un viejo edificio, esperando a que su compañero apareciera.

Enfocó su vista en las personas que paseaban por las calles de la ciudad, viviendo sus vidas con reconfortante cotidianidad, había pequeñas ocasiones, en las que Marinette deseaba ser rodeada por el mismo tipo de normalidad, no contar con el peso de mantener la seguridad de estos ciudadanos en sus hombros, nunca se lo había planteado a Tikki, por miedo que el kwami desaprobara sus pensamientos, pero sentía que era demasiada responsabilidad la que había sido puesta en sus manos. Tan pronto como la idea cruzaba su mente, la chica se encogía con arrepentimiento, _¿estaba siendo egoísta?_, había un montón de chicos o chicas tan merecedores de cargar con el _miraculous_ de la creación, como lo era ella. Pero algo o alguien la había seleccionado espacialmente para que ella, la torpe Marinette Dupain-Cheng se hiciera cargo de él.

Marinette entendía por qué los parisinos vivían el día a día sin miedo, a pesar que la amenaza de _Le Papillon_, se encontraba presente en un rincón de la mente de todos los citadinos. Ladybug y Chat Noir aparecerían para salvarlos, y su _Miraculous Ladybug_ se encargaría de revertir todo el daño y destrucción causado por las ordenes de _Le Papillon_. Los ciudadanos creían con una fe ciega en los dos superhéroes y Marinette sabía eso mejor que nadie, cada vez que ella y Chat luchaban con un nuevo villano, millones de ojos observaban la batalla, expectantes, brindándoles su apoyo en la seguridad de sus hogares y el corazón de la chica se rompería en un millón de pedazos con la idea de que sus deseos egoístas fueran capaces de decepcionarlos.

Ladybug soltó un suspiro que no sabía que estaba conteniendo al mismo tiempo que entrecerraba sus ojos al fijarse en Lila Rossi, que caminaba sin preocupaciones por las calles parisinas. Estaba sola, aun así, todo su cuerpo se movía con el aire de superioridad que Marinette había notado con anterioridad cargaba alrededor de la muchedumbre que era constituida por sus compañeros de clase.

"¿Buscando a alguien en especial, _My Lady_?" Chat Noir había apoyado sus pies en el tejado en el que la heroína estaba sentada sin hacer ruido alguno, Ladybug no se sobresaltó, después de todo, ella lo había estado esperando.

La heroína no le contestó, aún estaba concentrada en seguir la rutina de Lila, tratando de encontrar alguna instancia inusual en su camino, si quería exponer las mentiras de la italiana, Marinette necesitaría presentarles evidencias concretas a sus compañeros, pues estos bailaban y soñaban al ritmo de los engaños de la chica.

Su compañero se acercó a Ladybug y dirigió su mirada en la misma dirección que su _Buginette_. "¿Esa no es la chica Rossi?" El superhéroe vestido con cuero negro se llevó su mano a la barbilla en un gesto pensativo. "¿Lisa? ¿Ese era su nombre…?"

"Lila Rossi." Confirmó Ladybug.

"¡Oh, sí! Correcto. ¿Está en problemas?" preguntó Chat Noir.

La superheroína susurró por debajo de su aliento. "Ella es el problema."

Chat había escuchado con exacta claridad las palabras de su compañera gracias a sus sentidos agudamente desarrollados. Pero decidió hacerse el desentendido. "¿Qué fue eso, _Bugaboo_?"

"Oh, que pienso que Lila es la causante de todos los problemas que la rodean. Sin duda, hay que tener cuidado con ella." La chica le advirtió a su compañero esperando que sus palabras no cayeran en oídos sordos.

"¿Acaso conoces a la chica personalmente?"

En ese momento Ladybug reconoció el problema que traían sus comentarios, no había una forma fácil de explicar su desconfianza sin reconocer que conocía a la ciudadana dentro de su vida privada.

"No exactamente, pero hemos cruzado caminos en más de una vez."

Chat enarcó una de sus cejas ante la declaración.

Ladybug continuó, ignorando la expresión de su compañero: "Ella ha mentido sobre mí, la escuchado afirmar que somos mejores amigas, cuando realmente no pondría a nadie de mis seres cercanos en una situación de peligro, dejándoles saber que están asociados conmigo ante la mirada de _Le Papillon_."

"¿Tal vez solo se trata de una fanática aficionada?" repuso el superhéroe intentando de alivianar la situación. La voz de su _Buginette_ traía notas de tristeza.

"No lo creo."

Chat tomo asiento al lado de su compañera y la observó con atención, sin duda su semblante no era uno de los mejores, sus hombros estaban caídos y la chica apenas le sostenía la mirada. Estaba extrañando a la Ladybug que conocía, una chica rebosante de confianza, la razón por la cual se había enamorado de ella. Con el valor que le otorgaba la máscara que traía puesta decidió posar su mano encima de la de Ladybug, esperando que ella no removiera la suya inmediatamente.

"¿Hay alguien al cual deba golpear por tu honor, _My Lady_? Te ves triste."

Ladybug trató de embozar una sonrisa. "No es necesario, Chat, pero gracias. Tan solo estoy atravesando por una serie de problemas personales."

Chat Noir tomó aire considerando sus siguientes palabras y como estas serían recibidas. "Estoy aquí para escucharte, ¿sabes? Tengo un par de orejas extras, que me convierten en la persona más capacitada para el trabajo, _Bugaboo_."

La chica esta vez, dejó escapar una pequeña risa. Y sin tener a nadie más a quien contarle sus problemas, decidió confiar a su compañero su vida privada.

"Es solo que existe este chico…"

Los ojos de Chat Noir se abrieron como platos mientras una alarma sonaba en su cabeza recordándole que tenía que proseguir con cuidado. No retiró su mano de la de Ladybug, si ese chico era el causante de que su _Lady_ estuviera apenada, no valía la pena. "Oh."

Ladybug se apresuró a aclarar el malentendido. "No, no es así… al menos ya no más." El chico podía sentir su otra ceja levantándose, pero no interrumpió a su compañera. "Somos amigos, o lo éramos, aún no me decido. Es solo que estamos en desacuerdo en un asunto. Nuestros puntos de vista son completamente distintos, y al parecer él no lo logra entender que poseemos distintas opiniones, y eso está bien, somos diferentes personas después de todo."

La chica se detuvo un momento para tomar aire. "He estado pensando que ni siquiera quiero seguir manteniendo una amistad con él."

"¡Bien! Él suena como todo un idiota." Ladybug miró a su compañero, sorprendida.

"Eso es lo mismo que me he dicho a mí misma los últimos días. Pero de todas formas me es difícil cortar la relación." La chica se puso de pie, era momento de cumplir con su deber, su compañero la siguió apenas vio cómo su mano se posicionaba en su yo-yo. Y antes de empezar a columpiarse a través de los distintos edificios de la ciudad, la superheroína le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa a su compañero. "Gracias por escucharme, Chat. De verdad lo aprecio."


	5. Chapter 5

**Siento que voy a recibir gritos por este capítulo, así que este es un buen momento para recordar que efectivamente este fic sigue siendo sobre descubrir el amor propio y Marinette todavía tiene un largo camino por el cual recorrer. Y nuevamente quisiera agradecer tanto a las personas que leen la historia en silencio como a las que dejan comentarios. No he escrito nada muy relevante desde el 2016, y este fic es el primero en que puedo decir que las ideas salen rápidamente de mi cabeza directamente al documento de Word, y es debido a su constante apoyo. ¡Muchas Gracias!**

-X-

Adrien estaba siendo un malcriado, cada una de sus acciones demostraban montones de obstinación y nadie lo sabía mejor que Plagg, pues le tocaba convivir con él cada uno de los momentos del día. El kwami estaba empezando a considerar la idea de que al modelo nunca le enseñaron la palabra resignación y el correspondiente significado de esta.

La criatura que poseía el poder de la destrucción observaba sin poder realizar movimiento alguno, como su portador buscaba a la chica que era la compañera de Tikki, con una convicción ciega de poder convencerla a ver su mismo punto de vista. Era enfermizo el comportamiento que Adrien estaba exhibiendo. Sobre todo, sin que el kwami pudiera realizar algo para impedirlo.

Plagg había sido testigo de cómo el chico usando el traje de Chat Noir no había tenido problemas ni excusas en aceptar la declaración de Ladybug, y si bien, era cierto que su portador no tenía ni la mínima idea que la chica de la que juraba estar enamorado era la misma compañera de clases que últimamente había estado acosando. Sí, esa es exactamente la palabra que Plagg ocuparía para describir el comportamiento del chico, la criatura no era como Tikki, no era conocido por endulzar sus palabras.

Tikki no lo perdonaría si no intentaba hacer entrar a su portador en razón. Por lo que era tiempo de hablar. La criatura flotó por encima de la cabeza del rubio, que estaba sentado en el sofá blanco de su habitación cambiando los canales de la televisión con desinterés, con un pedazo de camembert entre sus manos, esperando que Adrien comentara algo por tener el olor del queso tan cerca de su rostro, para poder comenzar con la conversación.

"Aléjate, Plagg." Adrien trató de apartarlo con su mano. "Ya tengo suficiente con que el olor se adhiera a mis ropas."

La criatura rodó los ojos. "Bueno, ahora que tengo tu atención. Necesitamos hablar, chico."

"Esta fuera de consideración aumentar tus raciones de queso." Musitó el modelo.

El kwami nuevamente puso los ojos en blanco. "No, no es eso. Es sobre algo menos importante."

"Te escucho." Adrien se cruzó de brazos.

Plagg jugó con el pedazo de queso entre sus brazos, no había pensado con anterioridad las palabras que ocuparía con el chico, su plan había sido trazado a medias. "¿No crees… que… la situación que te contó Ladybug… suena algo familiar?"

"No veo cómo."

El kwami gruñó hacia sus adentros. _¡Grandísimo idiota!_

"Tan solo estoy diciendo chico, que tal vez los sentimientos que expresó Ladybug pueden ser los mismos que tu amiga, Marinette está experimentado, con lo que tú… ya sabes… la situación que existe entre ustedes."

Adrien pestañeó, sorprendido. Pero descartó la idea rápidamente.

"Son situaciones completamente diferentes, Plagg."

La criatura sintió sus garras ejerciendo presión en el cremoso bocadillo. Con una brisa fugaz, entró a sus pensamientos la idea de usar su _Cataclismo_ sobre Adrien, pero finalmente decidió negarse, Fu y Tikki no lo perdonarían, otra vez.

Plagg tomó una bocanada de aire, y consideró retomar la conversación con un enfoque distinto. "Estas asustado ¿no es así?"

El rubio bufó antes de contestar: "No sé de lo que estás hablando. Esa idea es absolutamente ridícula, Plagg."

"Bueno, estas sonando muy a la defensiva para que mi acusación sea mentira." El kwami sonrió con petulancia. El modelo había caído directamente en su trampa. "Así que, ¿a qué le tienes miedo Adrien?"

El rostro del chico había tomado la forma de un mohín despectivo. "Repito: no sé de lo que estás hablando."

"Bueno, al parecer, no me has dejado otra opción que asumir tus miedos. ¿Quieres que te los diga, Adrien?"

El rubio se había puesto de pie abruptamente. "¡No!"

La criatura solo le sonrió. "Es una desgracia, que sea pésimo siguiendo órdenes, ¿eh chico?"

Adrien había empuñado sus manos y su mandíbula se veía tensa_. Los humanos realmente eran predecibles, _recordó Plagg.

"Estas asustado de Lila Rossi…" el modelo trató de interrumpirlo, haciendo gestos que no estaba dispuesto a escucharlo, pero el kwami lo ignoró y siguió adelante. "Estas asustado de que ella haga lo mismo contigo, aislarte de la misma manera que hizo con Marinette, ya que todos los amigos de ella se olvidaron de la pobre chica en un pestañar de ojos y ambos sabemos que Lila lo hizo porque Marinette sabía la verdad, al igual que tú, sin embargo, tú has recibido un mejor tratamiento. Y sé que no quieres que Marinette ataque a Lila Rossi porque tienes miedo…" El hijo de Gabriel Agreste se estremeció. "Tienes miedo de que Lila dirija su venganza hacía ti, ya que la chica de los Dupain-Cheng no tiene nada más que perder."

Plagg tenía la esperanza de estar equivocado, que su portador rebatiera sus palabras. El kwami no quería estar en lo correcto, pero el prolongado silencio de Adrien había confirmado una de sus peores suposiciones.

"Eres un cobarde, chico." La criatura suspiró antes de continuar. "Soy una deidad que posee el poder de la destrucción, mis errores han desatado las más grandes catástrofes conocidas por los humanos, aun así, no huyo de ellos. Y a pesar de que he cometido montones de injusticias durante mi larga existencia, me siento realmente decepcionado de ti, Adrien."

Plagg se llevó al pedazo de camembert a su boca y lo tragó en un solo bocado. Por lo menos su querido queso nunca le había causado sentimientos de decepción. Dejó que su cuerpo flotara en dirección hacia los ventanales del cuarto de Adrien, había recargado las suficientes energías para realizar el viaje.

"¿Plagg? ¿Adónde crees que vas?"

"Necesito hablar con Fu. Y será mejor que no intentes seguirme, chico." No se dio media vuelta a ver la expresión en el rostro de su portador, pero se aseguró que con cada palabra que dejaba salir de su boca, estuviera cargada con la promesa del desastre que ocurriría si Adrien decidía desobedecerlo.

-X-

"¡Oh Dios, qué vergüenza!" Marc se lamentó, escondiendo su rostro sonrojado en sus guantes sin dedos. "Podrían haberme avisado que ya se conocían antes de presentarlos entre sí como un estúpido."

"Lo sentimos." Contestaron a la misma vez, compartiendo sonrisas cómplices. Sonrisas del mismo tipo que los niños se dedican cuando han logrado robar las galletas de chips de chocolate que su madre ingeniosamente había escondido.

Marc había insistido en que la acompañara a un picnic con su mejor amigo, y esta vez se había negado a aceptar un rotundo 'no' o los millones de excusas que escapan de la boca de Marinette. Por lo cual la chica se había resignado, y acompañó al escritor a comprar los bocadillos que iban a compartir, pensando que, si la persona que iba a conocer era amigo del adorable y tímido Marc, que tan malo podría ser conocer a este extraño. Sus miedos y dudas se vieron injustificados cuando Marc señaló a la persona que los estaba esperando en el parque, era el hermano mayor de su compañera de clases, Juleka: Luka Couffaine.

Cuando Marc los había presentado, Luka inicialmente había seguido el juego, tomando la mano que la chica le había ofrecido y llevándola cerca de su boca para depositar un suave beso en el dorso de esta mientras la saludaba. "Encantado de conocerte, Ma-ma-murinette."

Las mejillas de la chica inmediatamente habían adquirido un tono rosáceo. "Nunca vas a olvidar eso, ¿verdad?"

Luka sacudió la cabeza sonriendo. "Lo siento, pero fue realmente encantador." Y a continuación le había guiñado el ojo.

Marinette no pudo evitar pensar que necesitaría de toda la ayuda de Tikki que fuera posible para sobrevivir a esta tarde ya que sentía que su mente estaba a unos minutos de dejar de responder.


	6. Chapter 6

**Creo que es notorio que este capítulo nació después de que estuve viendo una maratón de SimplyNaillogical de alrededor el 2016, cuando dedicaba sus videos a pintar sus uñas, además quisiera comentar que al igual que Marinette aquí, sinceramente creo que pintarse las uñas, al menos para mí es una pérdida de tiempo, tal vez porque soy muy floja, pero realmente me encanta ver a los hombres con las uñas pintadas a pesar de que los hombres no son mis seres favoritos en el mundo. Por esa misma razón me enamoré de Luka y de Marc, tan pronto como aparecieron en la serie, además de que ambos me hacen recordar con añoranza mis años de adolescente emo.**

-X-

"No sabía que te gustaba pintarte las uñas." Había observado el día siguiente Chloé, tan pronto como Marinette había aparecido a su lado, tarde a clases una vez más, esparciendo sus propios utensilios en el mesón que compartían. "Sabes que las dos manos, usualmente tienen que combinar ¿no?" continuó murmurando la rubia, ignorando por completo que las cosas de Dupain-Cheng le estaban robando espacio a las suyas.

Marinette dirigió una mirada a sus manos, la izquierda presentaba cada uña de un distinto color con un efecto neón, cortesía de Marc Anciel. El chico de ojos verdes quería demostrarle a Luka, que su técnica había mejorado estos últimos meses, afirmando que en poco tiempo más ya no necesitaría que el mayor de los hermanos Couffaine pintara sus uñas por él. A esto, Luka lo había retado a una competencia, y Marinette sería la jueza, además del conejillo de indias, ya que era la única de los tres que tenía sus uñas sin decorar. La chica había reído ligeramente mientras cada uno de los chicos tomaban el correspondiente brazo que les había tocado y se concentraban con una precisión impresionante en sus uñas, posicionando las diferentes botellas de esmalte en sus regazos con unos cuantos frascos que la pelinegra podía apreciar que no llevaban pintura, pero aportaban su propia importancia en el proceso, descansando en la manta en que habían realizado el picnic. Por lo que Marinette también había terminado con su mano derecha pintada, con sus uñas intercalándose entre los colores negro y turquesa, gracias a Luka. La pelinegra siempre había sido indiferente al esmalte de uñas, pensaba que, por lo menos, en su caso, era una pérdida de tiempo, entre cocer, ayudar en la tienda de sus padres y en general lo torpe que resultaba ser en el día a día, sospechaba que la pintura no soportaría demasiado tiempo en sus uñas como para presumirlas ante sus pares. Además, con lo complicado que llegaba a ser su horario no tendría tiempo de retocar el esmalte de ser necesario y con todos los demás pasos que había visto aplicar a los chicos, sin duda era demasiado para ella.

"No elegí los colores yo misma, pero me gustan." Marinette estiró sus brazos con sus palmas extendidas, para que tanto ella como la rubia pudieran ver las uñas. "Tienen carácter."

"Sí es eso lo que te gusta… ¿bien por ti?" La rubia sacudió bruscamente su cabeza, claramente molesta consigo misma. Antes de que la chica de ojos grises le pudiera preguntar qué era lo que le sucedía, Chloé continuó hablando. "Mira Dupain-Cheng, realmente estoy tratando de cambiar mi actitud, no quiero ser una 'Lila' más, o peor, la Chloé Bourgeois que todos creen conocer. Ya sabes, malcriada, arrogante y superficial. Pero, tengo mis dudas, simplemente no sé cómo ser buena persona." La hija del alcalde dejó que un suspiro escapara de sus labios. "Soy patética, ¿no es así?"

Marinette sabía lo horrible que se sentía albergar dudas sobre si misma, incluso esos sentimientos los experimentaba al doble, tanto como Ladybug, la heroína de Paris y como Marinette Dupain-Cheng, futura diseñadora/estudiante de _Françoise Dupont._ Pero, al menos ella tenía a Tikki, que era un espíritu tan antiguo, como el mismo universo para guiarla. En cambio, Chloé, la chica se había dado cuenta en estos días, no tenía a nadie. Con un padre involucrado en la política, de todas las cosas posibles, que además tenía la responsabilidad de hacerse cargo de la ciudad de Paris, y una madre distante que nunca parecía recordar su verdadero nombre. Marinette podía sentir su corazón romperse al imaginar la poca cantidad de amor con la que la rubia había crecido a su alrededor, y a pesar que esto no justificaba su horrible comportamiento, la pelinegra no podía evitar pensar que la razón por la cual Chloé daba órdenes de manera tan natural era porque los empleados de su padre eran los únicos que estaban a su lado todo el tiempo, entrenados especialmente en acatar sus palabras.

La idea era ridícula, se había dado cuenta tan pronto como las palabras se unieron entre sí en su mente, pero tal vez, y solo tal vez, debía agradecerle algo a Lila Rossi, la oportunidad que le había otorgado de conocer a Chloé Bourgeois, como algo más que la persona que se había encargado de hacer que se sintiera atrapada en un literal infierno a lo que refería a su vida escolar durante los años que habían convivido juntas.

Pero aquí estaba: ella, Marinette Dupain-Cheng sentada al lado de Chloé Bourgeois, y la chica de ojos grises estaba lista para dar el paso que le faltaba y perdonar a la rubia, esto no significaba que olvidaría por completo el pasado que las separaba, pero estaba creando una nueva oportunidad tanto para ella que para la rubia de avanzar hacia el futuro.

Dándose cuenta del largo silencio que había mantenido mientras organizaba sus pensamientos dentro de su cabeza, asumiendo que Chloé lo había malinterpretado, se apresuró a corregir la incomodidad que las rodeaba a ambas.

"Creo en ti, Chloé." Repuso en un tono de voz bajo, podía sentir la mirada de Mme. Bustier inspeccionando sus movimientos. "Incluso si en este momento estas dudando de ti misma."

Repentinamente se vio rodeada con los brazos de la rubia, con la cabeza de esta acunada contra el pecho de Marinette, le dio unas cuantas palmaditas en la espalda a Chloé, consolándola. Rápidamente buscó con su mirada a su kwami, en el momento que cruzó miradas con Tikki, esta le guiñó uno de sus ojos y Marinette sabía que debía decirle a Bourgeois. Bajó su cabeza y acomodó sus labios cerca de las orejas de la chica y dulcemente susurró: "¿Quieres saber un secreto?... Estoy segura que Ladybug igualmente cree en ti, Queen Bee."

"¡Marinette y Chloé!" se escuchó la voz de Caline Bustier, llamando la atención de ambas. "Si bien, aprecio que hayan decidido finalizar su rivalidad sin sentido, realmente apreciaría más el hecho que no trataran de interrumpir la clase. O si no, les tendría que pedir que finalicen su charla afuera."

Y tan simple como eso, las miradas de todos sus demás compañeros se habían posado en el lugar en que ambas adolescentes estaban compartiendo un abrazo.

La rubia se separó de Marinette para contestar un pequeño: "Esta bien." Su nivel de autocontrol era impresionante, notó la pelinegra, parecía no importarle para nada que los demás observaran los rastros de maquillaje que ensuciaban sus mejillas debido a las lágrimas que se le habían escapado.

La chica de ojos grises se acomodó en su asiento, tratando de recuperar el hilo de la clase, pero su compañera tenía otros planes, agarró su mano con firmeza y la arrastró junto con ella hacía la salida del salón.

"¡Chloé!" se quejó Marinette mientras arreglaba las arrugas de su ropa, con las mejillas rojas de vergüenza. "Eso no fue realmente necesario."

"Solamente quería darte las gracias." Contestó la rubia encogiéndose de hombros. "Además Lila y Alya te estaban fulminando con la mirada, así que es mejor que les demos algo real de lo cual hablar ¿no? ..."

Antes de que Chloé fuera capaz de seguir, una tercera voz las interrumpió en el pasillo. "¿Permiso?" haciendo que las dos adolescentes se retiraran de la puerta y Adrien, quien obviamente estaba ahí ignorándolas, entrara al salón, llegando más tarde de lo normal.

"¡Wow, para ser un modelo si qué luce como un desastre! Sin duda no sé cómo se escapó de la secretaria de su padre vistiendo así."

"Chloé." La regañó Marinette. "Se buena."

La rubia se cruzó de brazos, incomoda. "Está bien, pero solamente porque tengo tu confianza y la de Ladybug puesta en mí."

La chica de ojos grises le otorgó una sonrisa y sin un momento de duda de su parte le tendió su mano mientras le hablaba: "Así que, ¿qué dices Bourgeois?" Chloé enarcó una ceja intrigada con las palabras de la otra chica. Marinette mantuvo su sonrisa. "¿Compañera de crímenes?"

La rubia compartió su sonrisa mientras tomaba la mano de Dupain-Cheng en una promesa muda. "Compañera de crímenes, Marinette."


	7. Chapter 7

**Finalmente puedo declarar que todas las personas que componen el #MarinetteProtectionSquad han sido reunidas.**

-X-

_Everybody hurts every once in a while  
And everybody loses sleep with a broken heart  
Good things come and go but kid you'll learn how to cope  
When something feels right, be ready to let it go_

Juleka Couffaine podía ser descrita con dos simples adjetivos: silenciosa y observadora. Muchos la consideraban invisible, y si bien, inicialmente la chica no quería que la identificaran con esa palabra, con el tiempo la adolescente aprendió a ocupar lo beneficioso que resultaba ser invisible ante los demás.

Esas dos cualidades que poseía eran la razón de que probablemente era la única de su grupo de amigos que podía ver con claridad la farsa que Lila Rossi escondía detrás de atractivas sonrisas y bellas palabras.

Inicialmente había sido una testigo más de como la italiana parecía mover el mundo a su alrededor con cada paso que daba, Juleka se había negado al cambio de asientos que los demás habían propuesto, era injusto que Marinette no estuviera presente para aportar su opinión en el asunto, pero al darle voz a sus preocupaciones tan solo había recibido miradas hostiles de sus pares. Por lo que desde ese día en adelante había decido mantener su silencio. Y al momento siguiente de haber pronunciado las palabras, Rose, tan dulce como siempre, había cogido su mano entre las suyas y le había asegurado que no había nada que temer que ella se encargaría de que siguieran sentadas una al lado de la otra.

La única razón por la cual mantenía su posición en el sequito era por Rose. La chica de ojos marrones presentía que, si llegaba a tener el coraje de enfrentarse a Lila, la castaña se encargaría de convencer a los demás de que se apartaran de Juleka, exagerando y torciendo la verdad como solía hacer siempre. Y eso significaría perder a Rose Lavillant, y esa era la única cosa que Couffaine no podía permitirse.

Una voz en el interior de su cabeza no paraba de repetirle que estaba siendo egoísta, Rose tenía el derecho y la libertad de hacer cuantos amigos ella quisiese, estuviera Juleka incluida en ellos o no. Pero Rose solía ser demasiado bondadosa, era una de sus mayores cualidades, pero como lo veía su amiga, también podía ser uno de sus defectos, a veces la rubia podía ser tan inocente que era un blanco fácil para que alguna persona con malas intenciones terminara aprovechándose de ella. Juleka no quería que esa persona terminara siendo Lila. Y ese era el por qué Juleka Couffaine se había prometido a si misma cuidar de la menor.

Y por eso Juleka Couffaine se mantenía cerca de la italiana, porque no confiaba en ella en lo absoluto. Además, Rose siempre exhibía una sonrisa gigante en su rostro cuando la castaña le afirmaba que haría lo posible para presentarle nuevamente al Príncipe Ali, porque cualquier persona que pasara un tiempo cerca de la rubia podía notar lo mucho que su amiga estaba enamorada del príncipe.

Y mientras a veces la menor de los hermanos Couffaine demostraba tener una paciencia infinita, Lila Rossi la había hecho alcanzar su límite esa tarde.

La pelinegra no era ignorante, se había dado cuenta de las sonrisas que su hermano le dedicaba a una de sus amigas en especial: Marinette Dupain-Cheng, como ese día que ambos se conocieron ella podía ver que Luka parecía haber encontrado la razón que él ni siquiera estaba seguro de haber buscado. La chica de ojos marrones había tratado de advertirle a su hermano de lo mucho que su amiga estaba obsesionada con Adrien Agreste, de cómo la diseñadora se encargaría de bajar la luna sin vacilación si el modelo llegase a pedírselo. Juleka no quería que su hermano terminara con su corazón roto debido a un amor imposible, como ella. Pero Luka la había ignorado mientras sus dedos entonaban una melodía que ella nunca antes había oído, murmurando sobre lo valiente y maravillosa que era la chica de los Dupain-Cheng con una sonrisa permanente tanto en sus labios como en sus palabras. No lo culpaba, cualquier persona se enamoraría de Marinette, la chica lo sabía.

Por eso Juleka estaba segura de haber sido la persona menos sorprendida al ver a su hermano, guitarra al hombro y con sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón, en un gesto desinteresado, esperando a las afueras de _Françoise Dupont_, justamente en el horario exacto que terminaban sus clases. Una sonrisa decorando su rostro cuando este vio a Marinette aparecer unos cuantos pasos detrás de la muchedumbre que rodeaba a la italiana, junto a Marc Anciel y ¿Chloé? Pero lamentablemente, Juleka no era la única que lo había visto, Lila se soltó bruscamente del brazo de Adrien que había estado sujetando con empalagosa dulzura apenas fijó su mirada con atención en Luka, como si el adolescente se tratara de un nuevo juguete, que pudiera poseer, al decidir que el hermano de Juleka era mucho mejor e interesante que el modelo que tenía a su lado. Con sus manos en puños a cada lado de su cuerpo la pelinegra siguió a la italiana cuando esta se acercó a su hermano. Rose la atajó entrelazando uno de sus brazos con el de ella, su rostro reflejando preocupación al ver a su amiga tan alterada por el comportamiento de Lila. Juleka soltó un suspiro y optó por observar la situación desde una distancia segura junto a Rose.

Ambas chicas fueron testigo de como Luka había saludado tímidamente a la italiana, claramente incomodo con la situación, mirando a su alrededor buscando una vía de escape, Juleka no sabía con seguridad si su hermano estaba al tanto de quien era la castaña, tal vez Marinette lo había advertido, la pelinegra esperaba que así fuera.

Al mismo tiempo que Juleka estaba tratando de mantener sus emociones bajo control, Marinette estaba intentando convencerse a sí misma de que no tenía ningún derecho alguno a querer apartar lejos a Lila del chico. Sintió la mano de Chloé posarse en su hombro proporcionándole un gentil apretón. "Puedo acercarme y hacerla desaparecer ¿sabes?" ofreció la rubia. Marinette se negó sacudiendo su cabeza. "No necesitamos ocasionar una pelea."

"¡Oh, no!" se escucharon dos voces disgustadas al unísono justo en el momento en que Lila tomo la mano del guitarrista y la llevó en contra de su pecho. Tanto Marinette como Juleka corrieron al lugar de la escena, deshaciéndose de las manos que las sujetaban de manera forzosa.

Lila estaba gritando molesta mientras Luka apartaba su mano con una rapidez increíble y una expresión horrorizada: "¡Es una estupidez que no puedas escuchar la melodía de mi corazón! ¡Estas mintiendo, lo sé!"

Juleka la interrumpió con voz tajante. "Suficiente, Lila."

Lila entrecerró los ojos al ver a más personas aproximándose a la escena y decidió tirarse en los brazos de Juleka, pidiendo consolación. "¡Juleka! Yo solamente estaba tratando de ser amigable aquí con Luka. Él me conto que le era más fácil conocer a las personas por las melodías que entonaban sus corazones, entonces le pedí que me describiera la mía. Y me contestó que no podía escuchar nada, le pregunté el por qué y me dijo que era probablemente porque yo carecía de uno." Las lágrimas corrían como cascadas por las mejillas de la italiana. "Tu hermano necesita aprender modales con urgencia. Sobre todo, cuando habla con chicas."

Juleka sacudió su cabeza con cansancio ante las palabras de Lila y apartó su cuerpo de ella para situarse al lado de su hermano y Marinette. La pelinegra correspondió la mirada sorprendida de la italiana con un encogimiento de hombros "Bueno, creo que Luka esta en lo correcto." Juleka evitó la mirada que Rose probablemente le estaba dirigiendo cuando recitó las siguientes palabras: "Sera mejor que te vayas, Lila."

"¿Juleka?" musitó Lila. La pelinegra podía ver como sus ojos estaban ardiendo con ira, al verse desafiada por ambos de los hermanos Couffaine junto con algo de incredulidad de que Juleka no siguiera comprando su acto.

La chica de ojos marrones puso los ojos en blanco. "No volveré a repetir mis palabras."

"Está bien." Contestó la chica, sonriendo de forma amenazante ante los tres adolescentes que tenía al frente. "Espero que recuerdes tu decisión." En un pestañeó los hermanos Couffaine y Marinette Dupain-Cheng apreciaron como aparecieron las lágrimas nuevamente en la cara de la italiana mientras se devolvía al grupo formado por sus compañeros de clase. Juleka se dio vuelta mientras Lila se aferraba a Rose murmurándole como se sentía tan humillada, buscando la solidaridad de la rubia y llevándosela lo más lejos de Juleka posible.

Dolía, dolía demasiado, Juleka exactamente sentía como un agujero en su pecho ardía recordándole las consecuencias que sus acciones habían costado. Se tendría que despedir de Rose.

Sintió la mano de Luka alborotando su cabello, de la misma manera que solía hacerlo para tranquilizarla cuando era pequeña cuando sus padres discutían demasiado. "¿Estas bien, Jules?"

Miró hacia el suelo y jugó con el encaje de sus guantes, buscando distraerse del desastre del que había sido parte unos segundos atrás. "No lo sé." Solo sentía la necesidad de encogerse lo más posible y desaparecer.

"¿Juleka?" sintió como Marinette llamaba su nombre gentilmente. Y la chica cayó en la cuenta de que estaba arruinando los planes de su hermano y su grupo de amigos. ¡Oh, Dios! Estaba realmente avergonzada. Levantó su vista para encontrarse con los amigables ojos grises de Marinette. La misma chica que había sido su amiga, a la cual involuntariamente había ignorado para mantenerse cerca de Rossi e intentar proteger a Rose. A la chica que le había fallado.

Al notar el silencio de la pelinegra Marinette decidió continuar, _no iba a perder nada con intentarlo_, recordó. "Ibamos a realizar un picnic en el parque, eres bienvenida a acompañarnos si lo deseas." Finalizó con una sonrisa.

"Yo…" sintió como Luka le daba la mano, invitándola a unírseles. Entusiasmado por tener a su hermana junto a sus amigos. Juleka realmente no quería decepcionarlo ni fallarle nuevamente a Marinette.

"Me gustaría unirme igualmente, si no es un problema, por supuesto." Juleka juraba que estaba soñando, pero había escuchado las palabras ser pronunciadas por el tono dulce de voz de Rose. Y la rubia entrelazó sus dedos con la mano libre de la pelinegra, dejándole saber que su presencia a su lado era real.

_But life goes on, the ending's the starting line  
Chin up, press on, you will survive  
Young love that lasts is hard to find  
So chin up, press on, you will survive_


	8. Chapter 8

**Este capítulo debería haberlo terminado de escribir ayer, pero me vi envuelta en problemas personales, lamento la tardanza.**

-X-

"Ni lo imagines." Murmuró Marinette al ver que Chloé trataba de tenderle las bolsas con bocadillos que ella estaba cargando. Todos los demás adolescentes llevaban cada uno una bolsa en cada mano. Y la hija del alcalde no sería la excepción. La chica de ojos grises retrocedió rápidamente al mismo tiempo que la rubia avanzaba hacia su posición. Chloé estaba suplicando con un gesto de mano, haciendo que las asas de las bolsas se deslizaran hacia la altura de sus codos. Marinette continuó negando, embozando una sonrisa mientras sacudía su cabeza en ambas direcciones.

"Por favor, Mari. Me están doliendo los brazos." Se lamentó la rubia haciendo un puchero. Ignorando las miradas divertidas y sorprendidas de los chicos que la rodeaban. Tanto Juleka como Rose no terminaban de pestañear ante la escena, no creyendo lo que veían sus ojos. _¿Qué exactamente le había hecho Marinette a Chloé?_

Dupain-Cheng seguía dando pasos en retroceso, insistiendo en cansar a la rubia, poniendo la mayor distancia entre sus cuerpos que fuera posible. Probablemente hubiera llegado retrocediendo al parque de no haber sido que la chica torpemente se había estrellado contra la guitarra que Luka cargaba en su espalda, resultando que tropezara con sus propios pies.

"¡Ah!" se quejó más de sorpresa que de dolor. Luka ágilmente la acogió entre sus brazos evitando que su cuerpo tocara el suelo. Y sonrió dulcemente al encontrarse con la mirada asombrada de Marinette.

"¿Estas bien?"

Marinette parpadeó desorientada, podía jurar que sentía un roce de electricidad en los exactos lugares en sus brazos en donde el hermano de Juleka posó sus manos.

"Ahh… ¡No! ¡Sí! … ¿Lo estás tú? ¿me refiero, tu guitarra?" La chica estaba segura de que sus mejillas estaban ardiendo.

"Lamento interrumpir el ambiente romántico del momento, pero soy yo la que tiene realmente un problema." Chloé lloriqueó nuevamente atrayendo las miradas de los demás a las bolsas que cargaba.

Sus acompañantes soltaron un suspiro al unísono y rodaron sus ojos.

"¿Chloé?" preguntó Marc.

Los ojos azules de la rubia se encendieron con esperanza.

"Solo… sigue caminando. Llegaremos pronto." Concluyó el escritor.

-X-

"¿Quién eres? ¿Y qué hiciste con la hija del alcalde?" musitó Juleka con tono desinteresado, aun así, le dirigió una mirada acusatoria entrecerrando sus ojos mientras tomaba asiento al frente de Chloé.

Dentro del grupo creció un silencio incómodo ante las interrogantes de la pelinegra.

Luka suspiró. "Jules…" Él también había escuchado horribles relatos del comportamiento de Bourgeois de la misma boca de su hermana y la de Rose, si bien, inicialmente ese conocimiento había nublado su propia opinión del carácter de la rubia. En el poco tiempo que él había compartido con Chloé solo pudo apreciar a la rubia apoyar a Marinette como una buena amiga, sí, solía ser caprichosa y algo quisquillosa pero realmente parecía admirar la opinión de la chica de ojos grises. No tenía ninguna duda que una persona tan maravillosa como la hija de los Dupain-Cheng fuera capaz de lograr ese tipo de cambio en las personas.

La rubia en cuestión aclaró su garganta, inquieta.

"Está bien, no es sorpresa que mi pasado me persiga." Chloé sonrió hacia sus adentros. Buscando sus propias palabras para explicar la situación. "Como saben, soy Queen Bee. Y tener esta responsabilidad sobre mis hombros, me hizo reflexionar… de cómo mi comportamiento no es excusable, he sido cruel, he humillado a personas solo por querer sentir la adrenalina del poder que me otorgaba arruinar a alguien corriendo por mis venas. Incluso por años me dediqué especialmente a atormentar a Marinette, porque simplemente estuve celosa, del cariño que recibía, tanto de sus padres como de sus pares, idiotamente pensando que si lograba exponer a Dupain-Cheng de la manera en que mi envidia la percibía ante los demás, yo sería querida de la misma forma. Está de más decir que todos mis planes fracasaron. Marinette Dupain-Cheng es fantástica, de la misma manera en que Ladybug lo es." Le dedicó una amplia y cálida sonrisa a la chica, la misma que trataba de esconder el color de sus mejillas con el envase de refresco que había estado consumiendo.

Chloé Bourgeois tomó un suspiro tratando de aclarar sus pensamientos y ser capaz de conectarlos a sus palabras.

"Ladybug decidió darme una oportunidad, a pesar de que no la merecía, cuando mi padre fue akumatizado. Quiero ser digna de ser la compañera de la heroína de Paris. Ya no quiero cargar este conflicto interno que siento cada vez que estoy al lado de ella, así que supe, que finalmente había llegado el momento de enmendar mis equivocaciones."

Chloé jugó con sus dedos, tratando de minimizar su nerviosismo.

"¿Juleka y Rose? Realmente me siento avergonzada de que alguna vez consideré que jugar con los sentimientos de ambas era algo divertido, ahora sé lo vil que fueron mis acciones y espero que puedan perdonarme."

Rose sonrió enternecida con las palabras de la hija del alcalde. "Gracias por pedir disculpas, Chloé."

Juleka Couffaine, en cambio, no se encontraba completamente convencida. "Espero no lo tomes a mal Chloé, agradezco tus palabras, de verdad que sí, pero soy de las personas que valoran más las acciones que las palabras."

Bourgeois asintió con su cabeza, entendía la posición de Juleka. Marinette tanto como Ladybug le habían indicado que el perdón no era algo muy fácil de ganar, pero ambas también le habían dicho que, aún si no ganaba con totalidad el perdón de las personas era importante que siguiera avanzando con su propio crecimiento en dirección a ser una mejor persona.

"Estoy impresionado," comentó Marc y procedió a sonreír tristemente. "eres realmente buena con tus palabras, me hubiera gustado que Nath pudiera haberlas escuchado."

Luka apoyó su mano sobre el hombro del otro chico, compartiendo su pesar. Lamentaba profundamente la situación en la que Marinette se encontraba incluida, pero se encontraba feliz al observar que la chica se había rodeado de personas que estaban dispuestas a luchar por ella, tanto como él lo estaba.

"Yo también quiero disculparme." Declaró Juleka, atrayendo la atención de los demás hacia ella. "Sabía lo que Lila estaba haciendo, aislando a Marinette de los demás, pero decidí hacer nada al respecto. Siempre has sido una buena amiga conmigo Marinette y sin embargo yo solo fui una cobarde cuando tu necesitaste de mi ayuda. Lo lamento mucho y espero que puedas perdonarme algún día." Concluyó pasando una mano por su cuello.

"¡Y yo!" agregó Rose mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. "Lo siento tanto, Mari. Me vi atrapada en las promesas que Lila me había hecho y olvidé mirar a mi alrededor. Fui crédula y no busqué evidencia que me indicara que sus palabras eran falsas. Y decidí creerle a Alya cuando me dijo que tu comportamiento se debía a que estabas celosa de todo el tiempo que Lila estaba pasando con Adrien, en vez de pedir tu opinión. Fui tan tonta. Lo siento, Marinette al igual que Jules, espero que seas capaz de poder perdonarme algún día."

La chica de cabello corto aceptó los pañuelos que le habían tendido Marc y Juleka, con un silencioso agradecimiento, pero todavía no había terminado de hablar: "Me siento tan culpable, debería haberme dado cuenta mucho antes de que ella decidiera mentir sobre Luka."

El mencionado se sonrojó y decidió que era el momento de confesar la verdad. "En realidad, sí le dije que pensaba que no tenía corazón. Lila no mintió sobre eso."

"¡¿Qué?!" preguntaron todos a coro.

El chico le quitó importancia a la situación, encogiéndose de hombros mientras cogía su guitarra para calmarse un poco. "Ya me conocen, no soy bueno con las palabras y eso conlleva que soy pésimo con los insultos también."

Marc llevó su mano hacia su boca en un gesto pensativo. "Siempre te clasifiqué como un amante, no un peleador."

"El dolor que Lila ha causado en Marinette, me saca de quicio." Declaró tranquilamente el chico de ojos turquesa al mismo tiempo que sus dedos habían decidido entonar la que parecía ser la melodía de "Riot" de Three Days Grace.

Chloé había tomado la iniciativa de crear una estrategia con las notas de la guitarra sonando de fondo. "Es hora que dejemos de actuar tan pasivamente y finalmente pongamos en marcha el plan _"JusticiaParaMarinette" _¿Quién está conmigo?" La rubia posó su mano por encima de los alimentos que habían consumido. Lentamente las manos de los otros adolescentes se le unieron en el centro. Tan solo faltaba la de Marinette, a quien todos estaban mirando expectantes.

La chica de ojos grises se encogió en sí misma, indecisa. "No es necesario que hagan todo esto por mí."

Luka la interrumpió: "Te lo mereces, Marinette."

La chica observó detenidamente los rostros de sus demás amigos. Sintiéndose más tranquila consigo misma cuando se dio cuenta que efectivamente todos estaban de acuerdo con las palabras del guitarrista.

Consideró bien sus palabras antes de tomar su decisión. "Estaría mintiéndome a mí misma, sí les indicara que no quiero servir justicia… entonces… ¡Hagámoslo!" dejó caer delicadamente su mano sobre la de los demás.


	9. Chapter 9

"Es agradable ver una sonrisa decorando tu bello rostro, _My Lady_." Comentó Chat Noir apenas logró aterrizar de pie en la azotea en donde Ladybug lo había estado esperando, en uno de los sitios habituales en los que se solían juntar. Utilizó su bastón como apoyo para recargarse en el mientras estaba de pie, al mismo tiempo que esperaba que su compañera diera las ordenes de comenzar el patrullaje. Pero la chica no se movió de su posición, sentada al borde del edificio. Al verse incomodo por el silencio que los había envuelto, continuó hablando. "¿Acaso esto significa que el chico que te estaba ocasionando problemas entró en razón?"

La chica contestó sin ni siquiera mirarle, concentrada más en la noche estrellada que había por encima de sus cabezas que en mantener una conversación sobre el tema. "Pensé que no recordarías eso." Sus palabras fueron ligeras, casi inaudibles para el oído común.

Chat sonrió, encantado con el hecho que su compañera se encontrara de mejor humor. "Oh, ya me conoces. Tu siempre estás en mi mente, _Bugaboo_." Movió sus orejas artificiales coquetamente a pesar de que Ladybug no le estaba prestando atención. Se acercó unos cuantos pasos hacia ella, guardando su bastón en el compartimiento que tenía en la espada. "Entonces… ¿no es necesario que le dé una charla a ese chico?"

Trató de comportarse de manera sosegada, que Ladybug le hubiera confiado algo sobre su vida privada era un gran honor, pero no sería capaz de contener la sonrisa en sus labios si la chica que tenía cerca le confesaba que este adolescente misterioso se había auto eliminado de la competencia por el corazón de la heroína.

"Como si te fuera a decir su identidad… Buen intento, Chat." La chica no lo admitiría, ni siquiera a sí misma o a Tikki, pero a veces le divertían las bromas de su compañero, aliviaban la tensión del trabajo de superhéroe y Marinette lo agradecía. "Además él es la última de mis preocupaciones."

"_¡Meow!_ ¿Has conquistado y roto otro corazón que no sea el mío _Buginette_?" El héroe se acarició el pecho mientras demostraba una mueca de dolor. Ocultando detrás del humor la necesidad que sentía de escuchar la respuesta de la interrogante que había planteado. "Realmente pensé que compartíamos un acuerdo exclusividad. Que lo nuestro, era especial, _My Lady_."

Ladybug puso los ojos en blanco. "Es imposible establecer un acuerdo de exclusividad en algo que no existe. Sabes eso."

Chat Noir fingió que estaba limpiando lágrimas de su rostro. "Y ahí va ella nuevamente rompiendo mi corazón. Dejándome solo para que yo vuelva a recoger las piezas una vez más."

La chica con traje de catarina sacudió la cabeza ante lo melodramáticas que sonaban las frases.

"Tan solo estoy preocupado por ti." Continuó el adolescente dejando de lado el tono bromista de su voz. Había tomado asiento al lado de la chica, dejando que sus piernas colgaran libres ante el vacío, al igual que las de ella. "No has sido tu misma últimamente."

"Tengo miedo." Ladybug cerró los ojos al confesar las palabras. Incapaz de distinguir si el sentimiento lo provocaba la situación o si era por la opinión que su compañero tendría una vez que se enterara de sus planes. "Hemos estado tan cerca de ser derrotados por _Le Papillon. _Él se está haciendo más fuerte y nosotros… nosotros seguimos igual."

"¡Hey, eso no es malo del todo!" repuso Chat inmediatamente, intentando consolarla, posicionando su mano encima del hombro de la chica. Dejándola saber que siempre podría contar con él. Eran un equipo. "Además contamos con refuerzos ¿no es así?" sonrió hacia sus adentros al pensar en los demas. "Son buenas adiciones: Rena Rouge y Caparace."

El rostro de Ladybug exhibió un claro reflejo de la culpa que sentía en su interior. Tragó saliva, en un intento de buscar la manera indicada de explicarle la realidad a su compañero. "Ellos han sido retirados del equipo."

"¡¿Qué?!"

"Lo siento, Chat." La heroína tomo una bocanada de aire. "Me equivoqué al elegir a los portadores del zorro y la tortuga. Los conocía en mi vida personal y pensé que eran personas de confianza. Pero el tiempo me dejó saber de mi error."

Lo único que recibió proveniente de su compañero fue un largo e incómodo silencio. No quiso buscar la mirada del chico, no quería ser testigo de la decepción que sus actos habían causado.

"Oh…" Chat bajó la vista hacia sus botas sin saber que decir. Ladybug lo había dejado sin palabras y no de una buena manera. Aclaró su garganta. "¿Esto significa… que… Queen Bee?"

La chica negó con su cabeza. "Sé tu opinión de ella Chat, pero Chloé me ha demostrado que ha hecho cambios en su personalidad para merecer el _miraculous_ de la abeja. Ella se queda."

El chico vestido con el traje de gato pasó la mano por su cuello, inquieto. "Lo siento _My Lady_. Pero no me encuentro de acuerdo contigo. Todo Paris sabe que Queen Bee es la hija del alcalde, es riesgoso mantenerla como un aliado."

Ladybug llevó sus rodillas contra su pecho, buscando protección de algo invisible, tal vez de la sensación de que todo por lo que ambos habían luchado parecía estar cayéndose a pedazos a su alrededor. "Créeme, sé eso. Por lo cual solo usaremos a Queen Bee cuando sea absolutamente necesario, así lograremos proteger a Chloé."

"Eso… todavía nos deja con una gran desventaja contra _Le Papillon_ sobre todo ahora que cuenta con el apoyo de Mayura."

Chat Noir estaba realmente frustrado, sabía que sería inútil discutir, la decisión ya había sido tomada. Tan solo deseaba que Ladybug hubiera consultado primero con él sobre los planes de quitar a Caparace y Rena Rogue del equipo. Que hubiera tomado en consideración sus palabras. Eran un dúo, la responsabilidad caía en los hombros de ambos por igual, o al menos eso era lo que Adrien creía. Por lo que parecía justo que su opinión fuera escuchada y validada tanto como lo era la de su compañera. Se sentía culpable al siquiera pensarlo, pero no podía sacudirse la idea de que el Maestro Fu confiaba más en la portadora de la catarina que en él. Ella era la creación y él la destrucción, Plagg le había indicado que eran diferentes caras de una misma moneda. Y que cargaban el mismo nivel de importancia. Por eso le molestaba enormemente la idea de que a su compañera le entregaran más responsabilidad de la que merecía. _¿Acaso pensaban que él no era capaz?_

Por lo que él mismo había observado e incluso compartido con cada uno de los héroes se le hacía difícil imaginar que ellos, tanto Rena Rouge como Caparece pudieran haber decepcionado a su _Lady_, aun mas, de manera tan grave que la chica haya decidido que no volvería a entregarles los _miraculous_. Detestaba sentirse ignorante de la situación, le dejaba una sensación tan mala como cuando su padre cambiaba abruptamente su horario sin ni siquiera avisarle.

"¿Qué es lo que vamos a hacer Ladybug?" se encontró a si mismo preguntando en voz alta.

La heroína inmediatamente se encogió hacia sí misma de forma defensiva.

"No quiero que pienses que fue una decisión precipitada de mi parte, Chat. Fui a hablar con el Maestro Fu después de varias noches en las que no logré conciliar el sueño mientras pensaba en que podíamos hacer." La chica jugó con sus propios dedos en un intento de calmarse a sí misma. "Y sé perfectamente lo que estás pensando. Tengo más que claro lo mucho que nos pone en desventaja haber perdido dos integrantes y no tengo a nadie más que culpar que a mí misma. Por esa misma razón le pedí al guardián que él mismo escogiera a un nuevo portador, ya que mi juzgamiento no es confiable."

Chat Noir asintió con su cabeza. "Está bien. Entonces… ¿tendremos nuevos portadores tanto de la tortuga como del zorro?"

"No exactamente. Desconozco el _miraculous_ que el Maestro Fu habrá elegido, pero acordamos que por el momento ninguno de los dos anteriores sería utilizado nuevamente."

El chico se puso de pie tan pronto como su compañera terminó de hablar, ansioso por estirar sus piernas. "¿Hora de irnos _My Lady_?"

"Todavía no."

"¿Por qué?"

"El guardián me indicó que esta noche conoceríamos a nuestro nuevo compañero." Murmuró Ladybug, pasando delicadamente sus dedos por sus coletas desasiendo las ataduras, dejando que su cabello corto cayera libre sobre la altura de sus hombros.

Nuevamente la chica lo había dejado sin palabra alguna. "Oh."

-X-

_¡Viperion! ¿Viperion? _La palabra rodaba en su lengua de manera extraña, no del todo correcta. Su mente la repetía una y otra vez tratando de familiarizarla, pero era inútil: Chat pensaba que era un nombre estúpido. Por eso mismo, su boca no se había detenido una vez que el nuevo héroe se había presentado. "¿Acaso eres un Pokémon? ¿Una Eeveelución?"

El portador de la serpiente no se inmutó al ser ridiculizado por Chat Noir. Sin embargo, apenas las palabras abandonaron la boca del héroe vestido con cuero negro, el codo de Ladybug se había clavado entre sus costillas, acompañado con la menor sutileza posible. "Compórtate." La heroína lo reprendió y se encargó de fulminar a su compañero con la mirada.

"¡Bienvenido al equipo Viperion! Espero que puedas excusar el comportamiento de Chat, prometo que no suele ser un idiota todo el tiempo." Finalizó Ladybug con una sonrisa.

-X-

**¡Sí! Ahora estoy por aquí abajo, no puedo creer que el canon me haya ganado en presentar a Viperion. Llevaba la mayoría del capítulo completo cuando me enteré que habían estrenado Party Crasher, no comentaré nada que pueda ser clasificado como un spoiler, pero ¡oh boy!, se sintió como si fuera realmente un sueño febril.**


	10. Chapter 10

"¿Adónde esta mi queso?" interrogó Plagg con agotamiento.

La criatura con el poder de la destrucción cayó en picada hacia el sofá que había en el centro de la habitación del modelo. Extendió sus garras con la esperanza de atrapar el pedazo de camembert con el que su portador lo alimentaría. Al no tener una respuesta inmediata de su acompañante Plagg abrió uno de sus ojos para inspeccionar a su alrededor. El cuarto estaba vacío de la presencia del rubio. "¿Adrien…?" murmuró levantándose de su posición.

Inmediatamente rodó los ojos al escuchar el agua cayendo, proveniente de la regadera de la ducha. Sabía que Fu lo encerraría de vuelta en el anillo si se enteraba que por dos semanas consecutivas su portador se había rehusado a dirigirle la palabra. El silencio por parte del modelo había empezado la misma tarde en que el kwami había vuelto de su charla con el maestro. Sinceramente, Plagg se sentía decepcionado de Adrien y su falta de carácter, él debía ser un héroe con el traje tanto como fuera de él. De la misma manera que Marinette intentaba serlo siempre, la criatura envidiaba a Tikki, a su compañera siempre le tocaban los mejores portadores.

Buscó en el compartimiento secreto que había localizado en la habitación del chico su camembert y se llevó a la boca un pedazo de su querido queso.

Era obvio que Adrien había malinterpretado la visita que había realizado el kwami al maestro Fu, si bien es cierto que Plagg se había ido directamente después de una confrontación, el motivo de la visita era pedir consejos al guardián sobre cómo tratar a un adolescente que realmente estaba siendo testarudo con su comportamiento y por consecuencia hiriendo a su compañera. ¿Cómo podrían trabajar a la par como Ladybug y Chat Noir si en su vida normal ambos estaban en desacuerdo con los principios del otro? Plagg necesitaba ayuda, ser una figura paterna no era algo que venía incluido en la responsabilidad de ser el dios de la destrucción. Adrien necesitaba un mentor, alguien que le indicara que sus acciones tendrían una consecuencia desagradable si seguía siendo un cobarde, como lo había sido hasta el momento. Y el kwami no se sentía apto para tomar ese rol. El modelo carecía enormemente de figuras parentales y el plan de Gabriel Agreste de proteger a su hijo aislándolo de los peligros del mundo era una estupidez. Ahora el rubio tenía tanto miedo a ser abandonado y volver a su soledad que prefería obviar la maldad que estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor, ya que no le afectaba personalmente. Y Adrien Agreste era un buen chico, por el momento tan solo necesitaba un empujón hacía la dirección correcta. Pero Plagg con toda la historia que lo precedía no podía evitar sentir que él no era la criatura con la capacidad correspondiente para tomar esa responsabilidad y actuar de la manera en que el cuidado del chico lo requería.

Plagg tenía el presentimiento de que en la cabeza del rubio la idea de que la criatura había visitado a Fu para pedir un reemplazo se estaba haciendo más fuerte. Y si era sincero consigo mismo el hecho de que Adrien pudiera imaginar ese tipo de comportamiento de él, lo apenaba. Ahora con Viperion sumándose a la fotografía, el adolescente se estaba encerrando cada vez más en sí mismo. Y el kwami se encontraba en conflicto con sus propias opiniones, al menos ahora Ladybug contaría con un aliado más poderoso de lo que lo podrían ser los portadores de Trixx Y Wayzz, pero sabía que la implementación de un nuevo compañero afectaría psicológicamente al modelo, probablemente con la idea de que estaba siendo reemplazado, despertando uno de sus peores miedos.

El kwami soltó un suspiro ahogado. "Siento lastima por ambos, chico." Miró directamente hacía la puerta que lo separaba del cuarto de baño, de la ubicación de su portador. "Pareciera que estamos condenados."

-X-

"¿Sabes?... Lo apruebo." Comentó Chloé alejando su vista de la revista de chismes que había estado sumergida leyendo los últimos quince minutos mientras terminaban de hacer su manicura.

Marinette distraída en sus bocetos había ignorado la mayor parte de la conversación que le había proporcionado la rubia, dejando salir unos cuantos "sí" y algunos sonidos que se asemejaban a una aceptación de vez en cuando para no levantar sospecha. Levantó su cabeza para dirigirle una mirada a la otra chica, intentando descifrar el tema de la conversación.

"¿Ah? ¿De que estas hablando?"

La rubia puso los ojos en blanco acomodando su posición en el sofá en que estaba sentada. "¡Oh, vamos Dupain-Cheng! Ni siquiera tu puedes llegar a ser tan densa." Se detuvo y lo siguiente solo lo pronunció para sí misma. "Al menos eso espero."

La chica de ojos grises mordió su labio. "Lo siento Chloé, pero realmente me perdí en mis ideas y no escuche la última parte de lo que dijiste."

"Oh… Estaba diciendo de que tienes mi aprobación respecto al hermano de Juleka."

"¿Aprobación de qué?"

La hija del alcalde dejó caer su rostro en la palma de su mano. "Efectivamente eres más densa de lo que creía." Chloé suspiró antes de continuar. "Por favor, dime que sabes que le gustas al hermano de Juleka."

Las mejillas de la pelinegra se tiñeron de rosa. "Estoy segura de que Luka solo me ve como una amiga, que también resulta ser una de las compañeras de clase de su hermana menor."

"Si pensaras que eso es la realidad tus mejillas no estarían ardiendo."

Marinette maldijo a la otra chica en su fuero interno. Chloé efectivamente tenía un buen argumento. La hija única de los Dupain-Cheng tragó saliva, nerviosa por encontrar las palabras correctas. "Si bien… es cierto que… desde que Luka y yo nos conocimos, él no ha hecho nada más que llenarme de cumplidos, siempre insistiendo de que soy una persona asombrosa, tal vez solo está siendo amable." La chica notó como la rubia estaba a punto de interrumpirla y negó con su cabeza. "Después de todo lo que ha pasado últimamente, siento que solo me enamoré de Adrien porque vi lo amable que era. Ahora sé que fui realmente tonta, uno no se puede enamorar de otra persona solamente porque poseen una cualidad que resulta agradable… Yo nunca realmente estuve enamorada de Adrien Agreste, el modelo… la persona… sino más bien me encontraba enamorada de una imagen idealizada que mi propia mente creó de él." Marinette hizo a un lado su libreta y todos los otros materiales que le pertenecían para poder llevar sus rodillas contra su pecho y abrazarlas con sus brazos. "Es demasiado rápido para volver a cometer el mismo error ¿no crees?" le dirigió una sonrisa a Chloé, esperando que la chica pudiera comprender su punto de vista.

"Suena justo… Pero si necesitaras escuchar una segunda opinión: puedo decir que estoy al menos un 150% segura que lo que siente Luka hacía ti es más que es que una simple amistad." Se encogió de hombros. "Pero, ya sabes, solo en el caso de que necesites escucharlo."

"Gracias."

La rubia se encogió nuevamente de hombros. "No tienes que agradecerme."

"En realidad si," Marinette negó sacudiendo su cabeza suavemente. "gracias por escuchar mi opinión y respetarla."

Algo hizo clic en la cabeza de Chloé al escuchar las palabras de la otra chica. "Alya no acostumbraba a hacer eso ¿no es así?"

Marinette se encogió hacia sí misma, de modo defensivo. El gestó no pasó inadvertido para la rubia.

"Está bien. Realmente no es necesario que hablemos de ello…"

"¡No!" su propia voz sorprendió a Marinette, demasiado ronca y cansada. Aclaró su garganta antes de seguir hablando. "Supongo, que tarde o temprano necesito dejar que las cosas escapen de mi pecho." La pelinegra cerró los ojos y encorvó los dedos de sus pies, deseando aferrarse al momento actual. "Alya fue la mejor amiga que tuve en mucho tiempo, siempre tratando de impulsarme a tener confianza en mí misma, cuando nos conocimos y ella me defendió de ti sin ni siquiera conocerme, supe instantáneamente que quería ser como ella. Y no recuerdo que el cambio haya sido abrupto, pero dentro de un rincón de mi cabeza empecé a notar que cada vez que hablábamos el tema de conversación siempre terminaba siendo Adrien Agreste. No me lo admití a mí misma en ese preciso momento, pero me molestaba… me molestaba porque se sentía que Adrien era lo único interesante de mi persona para ella…" la chica rio con un deje de amargura. "Debería haberle contado de mis molestias, estoy segura que con un poco de comunicación nuestra relación no se hubiera debilitado de la manera que lo hizo. Pero las cosas solo parecieron empeorar cuando Alya y Nino se volvieron novios… va a sonar como si estuviera envidiosa y tal vez el sentimiento haya contribuido un poco, pero extrañaba a mi mejor amiga. De repente todas las salidas que habíamos planeado para nosotras incluían a Nino y por consecuencia a Adrien. Y sí, no era un gran problema porque Nino y Adrien también eran mis amigos, pero Alya comenzó a utilizar la excusa que cada vez que salíamos juntos como amigos era la oportunidad perfecta para convertirlo en una doble cita. Parecía que ella estaba más interesada en conseguir que Adrien y yo estuviéramos juntos como pareja que yo… y no tenía sentido." Marinette pasó sus manos por ambas mejillas y se sorprendió al encontrar su piel seca. Tal vez todas sus lágrimas ya se habían acabado. "Nuevamente pienso que deberíamos haber hablado sobre eso, decirle lo incomoda que algunas de sus actitudes me hacían sentir, pero después ocurrió lo de Lila y nuestras diferentes opiniones en el tema terminaron por separarnos completamente."

"¿Sientes que la presión ha abandonado tu cuerpo?" preguntó la rubia.

La chica sonrió. "…Sorprendentemente sí."

"Acumular tus emociones nunca es bueno, o al menos eso es lo que me dice mi terapeuta…"

Los ojos de Marinette se abrieron como platos. "Chloé yo no sabía…"

"_Shhh_… Las rubias siempre tenemos nuestros secretos."


	11. Chapter 11

**La verdad no se quien creo que soy, pero es hora de corregir el asesinato del potencial que tenía Kagami que el show decidió eliminar en Oni-Chan, y por suerte encontré una transcripción del episodio completo en ingles así puedo ver como ajustar el canon con mi historia. La verdad no sé porque Marinette necesita tener tres rivales en el aspecto de romantizar a Adrien, con uno bastaba. También quiero comentar que desconozco si Oni-Chan ha sido estrenado en España o Latino America porque veo el show en francés subtitulado en inglés, así que, si el caso es que no ha sido todavía estrenado, este capítulo va a ser dividido en dos partes y la segunda parte tendrá pedazos de la trama del episodio descrita como fue descrita en canon. Y no me puedo despedir antes de agradecer nuevamente a los comentarios, me pone tan contenta que estén apreciando mi versión del arco de redención que Chloé debería haber tenido desde que se convirtió en Queen Bee.**

-X-

Marinette podía asegurar que Chloé había pasado una buena porción de su tiempo ojeando meticulosamente sus manos, esto solo hacía que la chica quisiera esconderlas detrás de su espalda, haciendo desaparecer sus callosidades y cicatrices del campo visual de la rubia. "¿Estas segura de que no quieres que agende una cita con mi manicurista para ti?" preguntó la hija del alcalde.

La chica bajó su vista hacia sus uñas que seguían luciendo las decoraciones que Marc y Luka habían puesto en ellas, sin embargo, el paso del tiempo había descarado la mayor parte del esmalte en ambas manos por igual. Tal vez era una buena idea preguntarles a ambos chicos si podían pintar sus uñas de nuevo, había sido realmente divertido haber pasado la tarde con ellos ese día. "No, gracias. Creo que les preguntaré a Marc o a Luka si pueden pintarlas por mi nuevamente."

Chloé se encogió de hombros y enfocó su visión en la otra persona en la habitación con ellas. "¿Qué dices tú, Rose?"

La chica de cabello corto había sido la primera en llegar a la casa de Marinette después de Chloé envió el mensaje al chat que había decido crear en honor del plan _#JusticiaParaMarinette _invocando una reunión entre los integrantes del grupo. Mientras las chicas esperaban que Marc y los hermanos Couffaine aparecieran, Rose había sacado su libreta de su bolso junto con los audífonos que le había pedido prestado a Juleka aprovechando el tiempo libre para escribir una nueva canción para Kitty Section, tomando asiento en el espacio que ofrecía el ventanal de la habitación, ubicado en cercanía al escritorio que Chloé había estado ocupando, empeñada en plasmar sus ideas en una presentación de _power point, _sobre como efectivamente derrumbar el trono de mentiras en que Lila había estado sentada las últimas semanas y las formas más prácticas de hacerlo. Marinette estaba en el centro de la habitación rodeando un maniquí que contenía una de las ultimas prendas que había diseñado y realizado, un vestido primaveral, buscando con una mirada crítica y un costurero a su lado, cualquier mínima imperfección que pudo haber pasado por alto en la confección.

Rose removió uno de los auriculares al darse cuenta que Chloé le había hablado. "Lo siento. ¿Qué estabas diciendo?"

"Estaba preguntando si te gustaría que agendara una cita con mi manicurista, ¿quién sabe?, tal vez podemos incluir a los demás."

La chica frunció sus labios mientras lo consideraba "¡Suena genial! Estoy segura que a Marc, Luka y Jules les encantara. Gracias Chloé."

Bourgeois sonrió, satisfecha consigo misma. "¿Qué dices ahora Dupain-Cheng? Es una actividad grupal."

Marinette se dio por vencida finalmente poniendo sus ojos en blanco. "Está bien, me incluyo."

Chloé amplió su sonrisa antes de notar el celular de Marinette colocado encima del escritorio que estaba ocupando, que vibraba sin cesar. Se acercó a ver de qué se trataba. "Juleka te está llamando" anunció.

"¿Puedes ponerla en altavoz?" pidió Marinette. "Estoy algo ocupada en este momento."

"Chloé al habla, Marinette no pudo contestar el teléfono, pero si es capaz de escucharte ya que estas en altavoz."

"¡Oh Chloé gracias por contestar!" La voz de Juleka se escuchaba realmente agitada. "¿Esta Rose con ustedes? No contesta su teléfono. Luka y yo estamos cerca de _Place des Vosges_, íbamos en camino a la casa de Marinette, pero parece que esta chica… Luka dijo que la conocías Mari… de la pista de hielo o algo así… creo que fue akumatizada."

Los ojos de Marinette parpadearon con una mezcla de sorpresa y pánico. "¡¿Kagami?!"

Chloé fue la que reaccionó más rápido de las tres chicas. "Rose esta con nosotras."

Marinette se acercó corriendo al celular que había en las manos de la rubia. "¿Juleka?... Luka y tú manténganse juntos y busquen un refugio. Lo peor que pueden hacer en esta situación es separarse."

Al otro lado de la línea telefónica se escuchó una risita nerviosa. "Puedo prometer que no me moveré mucho, pero mi hermano fue en busca de ayuda."

La desesperación ya había invadido el cuerpo de Marinette. Necesitaba transformarse, pero obviamente no lo podía hacer delante de los ojos de Rose y Chloé. Velozmente su mirada detectó su bolso encima de su _chaise longue._

"Por favor mantente a salvo, Juleka." Suplicó Rose, acercándose a las demás. "Estoy segura de que Ladybug y Chat Noir aparecerán pronto."

"Prometido. Ahora voy a buscar un sitio donde esconderme y llamaré a Luka." Comentó Juleka antes de finalizar la llamada.

Marinette ya había colgado su bolso en su hombro cuando las voces de sus amigas la detuvieron. "¿Marinette?" preguntó Rose, la confusión evidente en su tono de voz.

"¿Vas a algún lado? Hay un akuma suelto." Murmuró Chloé.

La chica rascó su cuello con nerviosismo: "¡Juleka necesita ayuda!"

La hija del alcalde puso los ojos en blanco para ocultar su nerviosismo. "¿Estas segura que no estás un poco desesperada porque no sabemos sobre Luka?"

Marinette la regañó: "¡Chloé!"

"Además, acabas de decir que lo más peligroso que podemos hacer es dividirnos si estamos con un grupo de personas." Contribuyó Rose.

"Exacto, Dupain-Cheng. Así que no iras a ninguna parte… al menos sin que te acompañemos."

Rose asintió determinadamente con su cabeza. "¡Así es! Estoy de acuerdo con Chloé."

Marinette requería transformarse lo antes posible, pero no sería posible sin antes mentirle a las rubias.

"Es demasiado peligroso." La chica de ojos grises advirtió, con la esperanza de que abandonaran la descabellada idea de acompañarla.

"Es igual de peligroso para nosotras que para ti, Mari." Replicó Rose.

Y Chloé se sumó con las siguientes palabras: "¡Exacto! Tu seguridad no debería importar menos que la de nosotras."

Marinette Dupain-Cheng soltó un suspiro lleno de pesar. Necesitaba irse cuanto antes de su habitación, tenía un deber con el cual tenía que cumplir. Y a la vez quería quedarse con ambas chicas, protegida con su compañía, nunca nadie había demostrado tanta preocupación por sus desapariciones ante los akumas de _Le Papillon_. "Necesito irme y necesito hacerlo sola." Tomó aire, las palabras salían de forma dificultosa de su boca. "Sé que es difícil de comprender… pero necesito ir a buscar a Ladybug… conozco su identidad y prometí no revelar su secreto, por lo que realmente no pueden acompañarme."

La habitación de la chica fue invadida con un silencio que Marinette consideró eterno, pero en realidad podrían haber transcurrido meros segundos. Podía ver el conflicto reflejado en los ojos de las rubias con la información que la chica les había confiado.

"Está bien." Concluyó Chloé. "Si es necesario que te vayas, hazlo. Pero prométenos que serás cuidadosa, estaba hablando en serio cuando dije que tu seguridad es importante." Marinette sonrió, conmovida. "Y por favor le podrías decir a Ladybug que quiero ayudarla con este akuma… tanto por ella como por Kagami."

"¡Anotado!"

"¡Sé cuidadosa Mari!" recordó Rose con un grito cuando la pelinegra escapó de la habitación.

Marinette corrió por su casa buscando la salida hacía los basureros de la _Boulangerie Patisserie_,rezando que sus padres estuvieran lo bastante ocupados para no notar a su hija saliendo de la casa cuando se estaba desarrollando un ataque de akuma en la ciudad.

Abrió su bolso lo suficiente para que Tikki pudiera salir de él. "¡Vamos Tikki! Necesitamos hacerle una visita veloz al Maestro Fu." Confirmó Marinette, su voz rebosando de confianza.

La criatura asintió. "Es hora de juntar a Pollen con su reina."

"Exacto. ¡Tikki, transfórmame!"


	12. Chapter 12

Para Queen Bee fue una sorpresa ver a un nuevo superhéroe que las estaba esperando en la cercanía a _Place des Vosges._ El semblante del chico era relajado, demasiado para estar enfrentándose a un akuma, tenía los ojos cerrados pero su ceño se fruncía en señal de concentración junto con una respiración profunda y calmada, si Chloé no supiera mejor, adivinaría que el chico estaba meditando mientras esperaba la aparición de los otros héroes. Por lo que no pudo evitar comentar apenas alcanzó la azotea con sus pies. "Así que ahora tenemos a un chico serpiente ¿eh?"

Viperion parpadeó, ajustando su postura hacía su compañía, pero no se veía sorprendido en lo absoluto. "Ladybug, Queen Bee." Las saludó con un asentimiento de cabeza.

Ladybug sonrió, agradecida de que el comportamiento hostil que Chat demostró con el nuevo integrante no lo había espantado en absoluto. "Es bueno verte de nuevo, Viperion." La chica con el traje de la catarina observó a su alrededor buscando rastros de la destrucción que había causado el akuma, tratando de encontrar un rastro, a los pocos segundos detectó un árbol que brutalmente había sido cortado. "¿Qué es lo que sabemos del akuma? Escuche que se trataba de Kagami Tsurugi."

Queen Bee indicó la pantalla de su celular como la respuesta. "Creo que su akumatización es culpa de Lila Rossi y Adrien Agreste. Mientras estaba esperando a que Ladybug llegara con Pollen me llegó este mensaje a mi teléfono." El dispositivo mostraba una fotografía de Lila besando la mejilla del modelo. Ladybug suprimió la necesidad de poner los ojos en blanco. "Sé que la foto podría significar nada, pero el tiempo en que fue publicada y siguiendo la akumatización de Kagami es muy sospechoso para ser una mera coincidencia."

Marinette se sentía impresionada y satisfecha con las deducciones de su compañera. No se había equivocado al querer mantenerla en el equipo.

Viperion asintió con su cabeza. "Tiene sentido. Escuché que Kagami está interesada románticamente en el modelo. Así que podrían ser celos."

Ladybug conocía los sentimientos de Tsurugi mejor que nadie, ella había pasado por el mismo tormento y estaba de acuerdo con sus compañeros, lentamente sus ojos se desviaron hacía una de los múltiples anuncios publicitarios que mostraban al modelo y no pudo evitar añadir. "Sinceramente me estoy hartando de Lila Rossi y Adrien Agreste."

En ese mismo momento Chat Noir se había dejado caer silenciosamente en la azotea adonde los demás se habían reunido, su corazón punzó con dolor al escuchar la opinión que Ladybug tenía sobre su identidad, sin embargo, sonrió al ver a la heroína, pero la sonrisa decayó de forma abrupta al ver que había más personas alrededor. "_My Lady_." Saludó con una cordialidad dedicada solamente a ella. "Compañía innecesaria." Agregó con su mandíbula apretada y evitando mirar a los otros héroes.

Queen Bee lo fulminó con la mirada. "Llegas tarde, gato estúpido."

-X-

Ladybug no podía esconder la felicidad que sentía en su interior al ser capaz de recorrer los variados techos de los edificios de la ciudad junto a Queen Bee, la primera vez que lo hacía siendo amiga de Chloé, se sentía llena de rebosante alegría. Incluso, ante la idea de que no estaba mostrando un comportamiento estrictamente profesional, ya que su sonrisa solo crecía al pensar en el miedo que Rossi debería estar sintiendo en el momento, siendo perseguida por un akuma que su único objetivo era hacerla desaparecer de la faz de la tierra.

Chat había insistido en separarse, tal vez con la esperanza de que Ladybug y él volvieran a ser un dúo, insistiendo que Oni-Chan estaba buscando a Lila Rossi con el objetivo de alejar a la italiana de Adrien Agreste, Ladybug desconocía por qué su compañero poseía ese pedazo de información, pero al menos calzaba con la idea que había planteado Chloé anteriormente. Ahorrarían tiempo buscando a ambas chicas estando divididos y así podrían atraer de una forma segura a Oni-Chan hacía su presa sin exponer a Lila a un real peligro. Inmediatamente Ladybug se había unido a Queen Bee, sabiendo que con la compañía y el apoyo de la rubia a su lado buscar a Lila Rossi no se sentiría como una tarea completamente aborrecedora.

"¡Lila! ¡Lila Rossi!" los gritos provenientes del akuma hicieron que las dos heroínas se detuvieran en seco. Kagami o Oni-Chan no estaba perdiendo tiempo, no había decidido esperar en las sombras mientras su trampa capturaba a su presa. La chica caminaba con toda tranquilidad hacía la italiana, ignorando a los demás ciudadanos que huían de su presencia causando un ambiente caótico a su alrededor.

Oni-Chan continuó gritando sus amenazas, tomando largas zancadas hacía la posición de la italiana. "Te prohíbo que te acerques a Adrien. Renuncia a él y te perdonaré."

"¿Ladybug?" La heroína sintió a Queen Bee llamarla. Sacándola del trance del que había caído victima mirando la escena La chica con el traje de la catarina volteó su cabeza para encontrarse con la mirada de su compañera. La rubia se veía algo nerviosa, como si no tuviera la completa certeza de continuar sus oraciones. "Sé que esto no forma parte del trabajo de superhéroe, y que de cierta forma estoy abusando de mi posición… pero… por favor necesito reunir evidencia de que Lila Rossi ha engañado a todos con su acto de víctima y quiero exponerla como lo que es en realidad: una mala persona…" Queen Bee tragó saliva. "Entonces, podría ser… ¿podría ser posible que pudiera grabar a Lila mientras nos enfrentamos a Oni-Chan? Prometo borrar el video si no consigo que Lila abandone su fachada."

Tikki la mataría, Marinette estaba segura de eso. Pero al mismo tiempo, ella también sentía la necesidad de hacer a la italiana responsable por sus actos.

La chica dejó escapar un suspiro. "Queen Bee…" Marinette tendría que terminar de planear su funeral el mismo día de hoy. "…Lila odia mi actitud, así que es seguro que no haga el papel de la víctima conmigo."

Chloé Bourgeois no se pudo contener a sí misma y se lanzó en picada a abrazar a Ladybug. "¡Gracias! ¡Muchas gracias, prometo que no mal gastaré la oportunidad Ladybug!" La chica de ojos grises correspondió al abrazo con un silencio cómplice. "Prometo que hare que Marinette y tú se sientan orgullosas de mí."

Ladybug se alejó de la otra chica solamente porque sintió su yo-yo sonar y vibrar en el lugar de su cadera en que estaba posicionado. No necesitó ver la imagen que la pantalla le mostraba para saber quién la estaba llamando.

"¿Chat?" contestó dudosa. Sin duda no era un buen momento para que Chat la estuviera llamando.

"¡Oh, hey Buginette!" Habló su compañero con coquetería antes de ponerse serio. "Lamento romper este momento conmovedor de amistad femenina, pero la serpiente y yo necesitamos refuerzos."

La heroína volvió a dedicarle una mirada al lugar en donde habían aparecido Oni-Chan y Lila Rossi, Chat le guiñó un ojo cuando su mirada se encontró con la suya, su compañero la estaba llamando posicionado en el suelo, descaradamente mirando la conversación que había sostenido con la heroína con traje de abeja, probablemente en el mismo lugar en que Oni-Chan lo había lanzado para deshacerse de él. Y Ladybug observó como el akuma estaba a punto de dedicarle el mismo destino a Viperion.

"Entendido." Cerró su yo-yo y le dirigió una mirada a Queen Bee. "Es hora de acabar con Lila Rossi."

-X-

_Todo había pasado demasiado rápido para su gusto_, pensó Viperion. Sass no le había explicado como podía estar certero del momento correcto en que debería activar sus poderes, deseaba poder retroceder el tiempo al exacto segundo en que el anciano le había dejado la caja de joyería exigiéndole una explicación. Después de todo su poder tan solo era "una segunda oportunidad" no una tercera o una cuarta oportunidad. El tener que decidir el momento preciso consumía por completo el manojo de nervios que Luka sentía apenas se convertía en Viperion. Decidió agradecerle a la deidad de turno, por haberle otorgado la suerte no cometer un error en su tercer día como superhéroe.

Ladybug y Queen Bee habían aparecido unos segundos después de que Oni-Chan lo había lanzado por los aires. Luka tenía que admitir que el semblante decidido de Kagami era tan fuerte como su estilo de combate. Viperion vio desde su posición, esparcido torpemente encima de una calle parisina como Ladybug había tomado la muñeca de la chica italiana y la había llevado corriendo hacia _Place des Vosges_, apartándola del akuma, con Queen Bee corriendo unos cuantos pasos detrás de ambas chicas, en lo que el chico podía identificar como una táctica defensiva.

Viperion se levantó con las fuerzas que le quedaban y corrió hacía la misma dirección que habían seguido sus compañeras, no esperó o verificó con sus propios ojos si Chat Noir lo estaba siguiendo.

_Todo había pasado demasiado rápido para su gusto_, pensó nuevamente Viperion. Agradecido profundamente de haber activado su poder con un sutil movimiento de su pulsera, en el mismo momento en que había llegado al sitio en que las demás chicas estaban reunidas. De un momento a otro había sido testigo de cómo Lila Rossi había rechazado completamente la ayuda que le estaba proporcionando Ladybug golpeando la mano que esta misma le había ofrecido lejos, Oni-Chan había sido extremadamente inteligente y había decidido atacar justo en ese momento, en que las chicas se habían distraído con los juegos de Lila. Petrificado con el desconcierto en su cuerpo Viperion observó cómo Lila tiró el cuerpo de la heroína adelante del suyo, tratando de usarla como un escudo humano, causando que Ladybug recibiera el certero golpe del sable de madera del akuma. La heroína se retorció en si misma cuando recibió el impacto cayendo al suelo al frente de ella junto a un desgarrador grito, de la misma manera que lo hubiera hecho su cuerpo al recibir una potente descarga electrica.

_Rápido_, los segundos avanzaban sin su permiso y necesitaba encontrar una forma de detener a Rossi velozmente. Viperion solo esperaba que su plan funcionara y esos fueron sus últimos pensamientos antes de volver a mover la posición de su _miraculous. _"Second Chance."

Sin un ápice de duda, el superhéroe portador de la serpiente había arrojado su lira como si se tratara de un proyectil hacía uno de los tobillos de la italiana, esperando haber entorpecido sus movimientos con dolor. Inmediatamente después de eso se arrojó hacía Ladybug en un intento de protegerla del impacto del bokken con su propio cuerpo, sí es que Lila lograba esquivarlo.

-X-

Ladybug parpadeó tratando de eliminar el sentimiento de desorientación que cargaban sus huesos. Lo único que consiguió fue saber que no se encontraba en una posición vertical.

Una voz masculina la interrumpió en su misión de encontrarle sentido a sus pensamientos. "¡¿Ladybug?! ¡Oh por favor! ¡Dime que no te he lastimado!... Me asegure de proteger tu nuca con mis manos…"

La chica cerró sus ojos y los volvió a abrir en un intento de poder enfocar su visión. Se encontró a su misma buscando razón en unos ojos verdes. "… ¿Viperion? ..." miró a su alrededor y cayó en cuenta de lo cerca que estaba su rostro del de su compañero, el chico seguramente podía sentir el cosquilleó en su propia piel de las pestañas de Ladybug moviéndose. _¡Oh Dios! ¡Oh Dios!_, el pánico se estaba asentando en sus entrañas. El peso que la mantenía presionada su espalda contra el suelo era el cuerpo de Viperion encima del suyo. Sentía la sangre haciendo entrar en calor sus mejillas. Y por qué su boca no sabía hacer nada mejor dejó escapar un: "_¡Meep!_"

Viperion removió sus ojos del rostro de la chica con una mezcla de vergüenza y pena: "Creo que te he causado una contusión."

Ladybug se apresuró a corregirlo: "¡No! ¡No! ¡No! Estoy bien… es solo que…" _piensa rápido Marinette_. Se dijo a sí misma en su mente. "Es que tu mascara tiene mini colmillos; es adorable." Sin duda, ese comentario no lograría que el rubor desapareciera de sus mejillas por un tiempo.

Viperion parecía no del todo convencido, pero igualmente la ayudó a ponerse de pie. La heroína se mantuvo de pie sin problemas confirmando un poco sus palabras. Miró alrededor y se arrepintió de inmediato, lo primero que observó fue la mirada furiosa de Chat Noir. La intensidad en los ojos gatunos del rubio la hizo tragar saliva enseguida.

El portador del gato negro la detuvo con un gesto de mano antes de que Ladybug pudiera musitar palabra. "¡No digas nada! No puedo creer que ahora seamos un equipo que considere dañar a ciudadanos inocentes para poder vencer al villano. ¡¿_My Lady_?!" Chat le suplicó, con toda su atención centrada en ella. Ladybug desvió la mirada, se sentía incomoda. "_My Lady_… dime… dime por favor que no apruebas este tipo de comportamiento." Los ojos de la chica encontraron el cuerpo de Lila Rossi sentado en pleno suelo, la italiana tenía sus manos puestas alrededor de su tobillo mientras su rostro estaba siendo bañado en lágrimas, cercano a la posición de su pierna se encontraba la lira de Viperion. A unos cuantos pasos se encontraba el cuerpo de Oni-Chan, empuñando su sable, pero la chica se encontraba paralizada como una estatua, dejándole saber a Ladybug que Queen Bee había utilizado el poder de su _miraculous_ en ella.

"Detente ahí con el sermón moral, Noir. Es bueno que el poder del chico serpiente afecta a las personas pero no a los objetos." Interrumpió abruptamente Queen Bee, acercándose a tomar lugar al lado de los portadores de la catarina y la serpiente. "Gracias a que decidí grabar el combate, porque sospechaba de Rossi, hay evidencia de lo que hubiera pasado si Viperion no hubiera intervenido atacando a Lila." A continuación, reprodujo el material que había grabado el dispositivo.

Claramente mostrando en la pantalla como Lila se había aprovechado de Ladybug convirtiéndola en un escudo humano para no recibir el golpe del bokken de Oni-Chan. Chat Noir apartó la mirada de la grabación en el momento en que Ladybug empezó a retorcerse de dolor en el suelo gritando. Lila se mantuvo callada. No podía mentir contra evidencia sólida.

Queen Bee interpretó el silencio de la chica como una derrota. "Así que, Lila si le llegas a contar a alguien lo que sucedió el día de hoy, me encargaré de que este video sea publicado en todos los medios de comunicación… ¿Quién sabe? Hasta le puedo pedir a papi que haga una conferencia de prensa nacional para revelarlo."

Lila fulminó a los tres héroes con la mirada, pero siguió en silencio.

Chat Noir sacudió su cabeza decepcionado. "¿A nadie le preocupa que hay que llevar a Lila Rossi a un hospital probablemente?"

Las tres voces de los héroes de oyeron al unísono con un sonoro: "¡No!"

-X-

"¿Sabes no eres realmente tan mal apoyo Bee?" comentó el portador de la serpiente mientras todo volvía a la normalidad a su alrededor. Con su vista fija en como la estatua de Oni-Chan volvía a tomar forma dejando el cuerpo de Kagami Tsurugi atrás.

Chloé puso los ojos en blanco y bufó al escucharlo. "Por favor, y es Queen Bee para ti, Vaporeon." Ignoró a su compañero y se encamino hacía el lugar adonde yacía Kagami de rodillas, recogió la rosa que había sido el objeto akumatizado y se la ofreció de vuelta. La japonesa levantó la vista gentilmente hasta encontrarse con los ojos azules de Queen Bee. "Ahora te vez mucho mejor sin esa horrible mascara escondiendo tu bello rostro." Y a pesar de que la rubia no lo creía posible, Kagami se sonrojó ante su comentario.

-X-

**¡Oh, guau! Mírenme estando por aquí debajo de nuevo. Quiero pedir perdón por la demora de este capítulo. Después de ver ciertas escenas de ****The Puppeteer 2, ya que no creo tener el estómago para digerir el capítulo completo, el conocimiento que tengo de él lo adquirí a través de osmosis (sí, estoy consciente de que no soy chistosa). Pero esto me da la oportunidad de escribir aquí una pequeña sección llamada: ¡Romina se descarga! (sí, ese es mi nombre real) en donde comentare mi opinión sobre el episodio, porque necesito dejarlo salir. Irónicamente la amiga a la que generalmente le cuento mis intereses esta en este momento vacacionando en Paris, así que no la voy a interrumpir. Pero subestimé la capacidad del canon de drenarme la energía. Después de enterarme quise alejarme lo más posible de ello. Esa escena en mi opinión no era en absoluto necesaria, nuevamente tenemos a Marinette actuando de manera enfermiza con la intención de generar un momento cómico, pero por lo que he visto tan solo ha causado una ola de vergüenza ajena. Si siguen escribiendo a Marinette de esa forma y haciéndolo pasar por un comportamiento normal, no me sorprendería que Mari se convierta en la próxima Yuno Gasai (puntos extras para quién sepa la referencia) y Adrien… no estoy diciendo que el chico no pueda hacer una broma, pero porque no detuvo a Marinette cuando las cosas se empezaron a poner raras, porque permitió que ella lo besara para inmediatamente apartarse haciéndola sentir humillada. Hubiera preferido que la escena mostrara a Marinette confesando sus sentimientos con palabras a la "estatua" y Adrien hubiera mantenido el personaje hasta que la chica desapareciera. Y ¡Boom! Se genera conflicto, porque Adrien no puede rechazar a Marinette, porque exactamente ella no le ha confesado sus sentimientos, pero ahora él carga con esta información, preocupado de como esto puede afectar su amistad con la chica, porque está claro que es eso lo que él está buscando. Y sí alguien en realidad leyó esto, gracias por darse el tiempo de escucharme mentalmente.**


	13. Chapter 13

Marinette no estaba segura de que esperar el momento en que llegara a su hogar. De cierta forma estaba agradecida de que el regaño proveniente de Tikki tendría que esperar, obviamente no se podría comunicar con el kwami estando en la misma habitación en que estaba presente su grupo de amigos. Así que al menos tenía un tiempo considerable para mantener la calma. Así podría buscar las palabras necesarias para excusar su comportamiento.

Estaba tan ensimismada en sus propios pensamientos que ignoró por completo la presencia de Chloé Bourgeois en las afueras de la _Boulangerie Patisserie _de sus padres, la rubia había estado esperando su llegada. Chloé ni siquiera le dio tiempo de reaccionar cuando ya había envuelto sus brazos alrededor de la silueta de Dupain-Cheng.

"¡Estaba tan preocupada!" susurró la rubia con su boca cerca del oído de Marinette. "¡Olvidaste tu teléfono! Y cuando Ladybug me dejó en tu casa, Marc y Rose eran los únicos que estaban en tu cuarto y me indicaron que no sabían nada sobre tu ubicación." La chica de ojos grises contuvo sus lágrimas, no quería llorar, no nuevamente, pero las palabras de la rubia habían terminado conmoviéndola, otra vez.

"Hey," la pelinegra puso algo de distancia entre los dos cuerpos, para que Chloé pudiera observarla y verificar que estaba sana y a salvo. "Ladybug se aseguró de mantenerme protegida en un escondite hasta que la pelea con el akuma terminara. Estoy bien y en una pieza. Lo juro, Chloé." Finalizó con una radiante sonrisa.

"¡Oh Dios! ¡Te detesto tanto Dupain-Cheng!… Si algo te hubiera pasado…" Chloé dejó que sus puños aterrizaran con suavidad cerca de la clavícula de la otra chica. Marinette mantuvo su sonrisa, sabiendo que la declaración no cargaba siquiera una pizca de malicia. Tan solo Chloé tenía una forma extraña de hacerle saber que estaba agradecida de que Marinette no estaba herida. Y la pelinegra se recordó a si misma que Queen Bee probablemente había experimentado cada emoción existente el día de hoy. La rubia tragó saliva y a continuación pasó las mangas de su cárdigan por sus mejillas, tratando de limpiar la mezcla húmeda que las decoraba. "Has arruinado mi maquillaje."

Marinette rodó sus ojos; finalmente ahí estaba la Chloé Bourgeois que conocía y quería.

-X-

Marinette casi se tropezó al ingresar a su propia sala de estar en donde se encontraba un visitante inesperado: Kagami Tsurugi.

Chloé se encargó de estabilizarla con una de sus manos mientras soltaba una risita que no podía ser clasificada como nada más que nerviosa. "Oh sí. Se me olvidó comentar que nuestra pequeña guerrera quería charlar contigo."

La chica de ojos grises no paso por alto las mejillas sonrojadas de la japonesa en el mismo instante en que su amiga la había llamado por un apodo. Sin duda a Chloé se le habían olvidado contarle más cosas. Marinette ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para fulminar con la mirada a la rubia, cuando está ya había subido las escaleras en dirección a la trampilla de su habitación corriendo en lo probablemente era un tiempo record.

Kagami hizo una reverencia con su cabeza cuando quedo a solas con Marinette en la habitación. "Creo que te debo una disculpa Marinette."

Se mantuvo en silencio, no porque quisiera si no porque desconocía realmente el motivo por qué Kagami Tsurugi quisiera ofrecerle disculpas. Ni siquiera solían cruzar sus caminos, la última vez que había la había visto (por supuesto el día de hoy no podía contar porque había sido Ladybug quien se enfrentó a Oni-Chan) fue el día que Luka y ella habían acompañado a Adrien y Kagami al patinar sobre hielo. Marinette no pudo evitar sentir como si hubieran pasado años desde esa ocasión, no solo unos simples meses.

Marinette puso una mano en alto antes de que la otra chica pudiera empezar a hablar. No había sentido a Chloé cerrar la trampilla. "¡Sé que estas escuchando, Chloé!" gritó en dirección al techo.

"¡No eres divertida, Dupain-Cheng!" respondió Chloé.

Esperó unos cuantos segundos hasta que pudo identificar el familiar sonido de la trampilla siendo cerrada. Asintió con la cabeza hacía la dirección de Kagami.

"Después de mi akumatización hablé con Adrien y me di cuenta que cometí un grave error. Juzgué equivocadamente tu personalidad y estoy profundamente avergonzada de ello."

Marinette parpadeó tratando de encontrar sentido a las palabras de la otra chica.

"Lo siento Kagami, pero me encuentro bastante perdida."

Tsurugi asintió con su cabeza y procedió a explicarle la situación con mayor detalle. "Todas las veces que Adrien me habló sobre ti, lo hacía de una forma tan especial que no fue difícil para mí interpretar que tú y de la chica que decía estar enamorado eran la misma persona."

Involuntariamente la mandíbula de Marinette cedió ante la sorpresa.

Kagami continuó hablando como si nada. "Esa fue la razón de mi comportamiento en la pista de hielo. Pensé que estabas al tanto de los sentimientos que Adrien tenía por ti y que estabas tratando de enviarle un mensaje al hacer que te viera con el otro chico."

"Yo no podría." Sintió salir de sus labios.

"Sé eso ahora. Por lo cual sabía que tenía que pedirte disculpas. Fui hostil contigo y tú nunca hiciste nada para merecer ese tipo de trato. Espero que puedas perdonarme. Mis sentimientos me nublaron completamente, no es algo de lo que me sienta orgullosa de admitir."

Marinette sonrió. "Pareciera que tenemos más cosas en común que las que creía, Kagami. Estoy dispuesta a perdonarte si tú también puedes excusar mi comportamiento. Yo también no me comporté de una manera adecuada y dejé que mis sentimientos por Adrien sacaran lo peor de mí."

Kagami correspondió con una sonrisa propia y decidió tender su mano hacia delante, en una especie de señal de tregua. "Disculpas aceptadas, Marinette."

La chica de ojos grises aceptó la mano que le había sido ofrecida inmediatamente. "Lo mismo digo, Kagami."

-X-

Marinette podía notar que Kagami no estaba demasiado acostumbrada a recibir mucha atención. Chloé había logrado convencer a la japonesa a pasar la tarde con ellos. Tan pronto como ambas chicas se habían sentado una al lado de otra habían sido el centro de atención, tanto Marc, Juleka y Rose no paraban de hacer preguntas sobre el akuma. Kagami les había respondido que no podía ser de gran ayuda debido a que no recordaba casi nada de lo sucedido. Pero la chica de ojos castaños parecía bastante interesada en escuchar la historia de cómo sucedieron los hechos que Chloé estaba explicando apoyándose con el video que había logrado conseguir.

La única otra persona que no parecía compartir el interés junto con Marinette era Luka. El chico había tomado asiento en la _chaise longue _que Marinette tenía en su cuarto acompañado con su fiel guitarra. Marinette optó por sentarse al lado de él, el asiento era lo suficientemente grande para los dos cuerpos.

"Hay algo que pareciera estar molestándote." Comentó el guitarrista sin dejar de entonar la melodía.

Marinette se encogió de hombros. "No sé si 'molestándome' es la palabra, pero más bien me encuentro curiosa, ¿no estas interesado en la historia del akuma?"

Luka le dedicó una mirada junto con una pequeña sonrisa. "No demasiado, Ladybug y Chat Noir nos salvan casi todos los días."

La chica mordió su labio mientras tomaba las palabras de Luka en consideración. "Supongo que estas en lo correcto, pero creo que los que merecen el crédito de haber salvado el día de hoy son Queen Bee y Viperion."

Luka dejó de tocar su guitarra para poder enfocar toda su atención en la chica que tenía al lado. Marinette no se sentía capaz de poder describir la emoción que reflejaban sus ojos de color agua marina. "¿Realmente piensas eso?"

"¡Absolutamente!" respondió la chica. "Sí Viperion no hubiera salvado a Ladybug las cosas no podrían haber vuelto a la normalidad ¿no crees?"

Luka no le respondió, pero se la quedó mirando encantado, pudieron haber sido segundos o tal vez minutos enteros los que habían pasado, pero Marinette no se sentía para nada incomoda y solamente en caso de que Chloé la estuviera observando para poder molestarla más adelante, la pelinegra decidió romper el momento.

"¿Tengo algo en mi rostro?" preguntó solamente porque quería saber qué respuesta Luka podría contestar.

El guitarrista asintió con su cabeza y pasó su dedo pulgar repetidamente por una de las mejillas de la chica, acariciándola. "Una bella galaxia de pecas."

Estaba segura que en su pecho su corazón se había saltado unos cuantos latidos, podía sentir sus orejas ardiendo. Ella no estaba esperando ese tipo de respuesta y ya era muy tarde para abortar misión.

Un gran estruendo sacó a ambos adolescentes de la ensoñación en la que habían caído. La chica miró a su alrededor, pero todos sus amigos tenían la vista enfocada hacía su balcón. Marinette se les unió y ahí estaba el causante del ruido: Chat Noir había decidido visitarla.

-X-

Chat la estaba mirando como si algo le hiciera gracia. No pudo evitar pensar: _Oh no, no esto de nuevo_.

"¿Acaso tengo algo en mi rostro?" repitió con un deje de cansancio.

El héroe aclaró su garganta con incomodidad. Y en un susurro dejó escapar: "Tus mejillas están ardiendo."

_¡Por supuesto!_

Acarició su codo con su mano contraria, tal vez esto era exactamente a lo que Chloé se refería cuando le indicaba que no podía aparentar con Luka y el supuesto por qué siempre le comentaba del guitarrista, para comprobar si conseguía sacar una reacción de ella. Con una voz diminuta y con la mirada fija en el suelo que había debajo de los pies de ambos susurró: "Eso… eso es culpa de Luka."

"Oh…"

No levantó su vista. Era estúpido, pero se sentía avergonzada, como si la hubieran descubierto haciendo algo que no debía. Se sentía como una niña pequeña de nuevo. Estaba al frente de su compañero, él mismo chico que un sin número de veces había declarado un amor eterno hacia su persona, o al menos a una faceta de ella. No tenía dudas que Chat, aunque supiera su identidad secreta seguiría considerando que Ladybug y Marinette no eran la misma persona. Y no lo culpaba, incluso ella a veces no creía de lo que era capaz de conseguir con poderes prestados de una deidad pequeña y una máscara escondiendo una sección de su rostro. Pero aquí estaba ella dejando entrever con acciones involuntarias de su cuerpo que a pesar de lo mucho que el rubio le dedicara palabras llenas de romance y anhelo, su corazón quería bailar al ritmo de otro chico. La hacía sentir mal, Chat Noir lo supiera o no.

"Él…" el portador del gato negro tragó saliva y consideró nuevamente sus palabras. Ya había perdido a Marinette siendo Adrien Agreste, no quería tener la mala suerte de arriesgar la relación de amistad que sostenía con la chica siendo Chat Noir. "… ¿Él es el chico con el cabello teñido?"

La pelinegra asintió con su cabeza. Parecía que tanto ella como Chat no querían estar teniendo esta conversación en el momento.

"Parecer ser un gran chico…"

"¡Lo es!" se apresuró a confirmar Marinette.

Chat pasó una mano por su cabellera. Había olvidado el objetivo de su visita… Pero al menos estaba feliz de que alguien estaba cuidando de Marinette, de la manera que ella se lo merecía, Marinette era un ser maravilloso, siempre lo había sido. El rubio se obligó a sí mismo a sonreír. "Me alegra profundamente saber que Mi Princesa haya encontrado a un caballero merecedor de su mano…"

Marinette sacudió su cabeza violentamente ante las palabras que estaba pronunciando Chat. "No… no somos algo… lo que quiero decir… es… Luka y yo… no somos novios."

"Oh." la chica sintió a Chat repetir.

Antes de que su compañero pudiera hacer más preguntas sobre el tema, decidió compartirle su posición. "Estoy oficialmente fuera del mercado romántico."

"¡Oh!... Lo siento, no tenía idea… Esto es realmente incomodo… ¿no es así?" El chico carraspeó.

Marinette trató de esconder una pequeña sonrisa al ver las mejillas del chico tomar color. "Yo… no es como si lo hubiera anunciado al mundo o algo… es lógico que no supieras, gato tonto."

Chat trató de corresponder a la sonrisa de Marinette. "¿Entonces… quien es el chico afortunado que te retiró del mercado?"

"Nadie." Replicó la chica.

Los ojos de su compañero se ampliaron, claramente interesado en el tema de conversación. "¿Tal vez fue una chica afortunada?"

"Nop." Marinette escondió una risita contra el dorso de su mano ante lo ridícula que le era la situación. No todos los días se tenía a un superhéroe con un genuino interés en la vida romántica de alguien. La chica podía jurar que veía como las ideas tomaban forma en el cabeza de este en el reflejo de los ojos gatunos del rubio.

"… O tan solo es una persona especial… ya sabes… genero fluido, no binario y todo eso…" sugirió Chat.

La chica volvió a negar con la cabeza. "Realmente quieres saber ¿no es así?"

El héroe le guiñó un ojo antes de contestar. "Bueno, ya sabes, soy parte gato, no puedo evitar ser curioso."

Marinette puso sus ojos en blanco. "Espero que también sepas como termina ese dicho…"

Chat Noir abrió sus ojos, algo alarmado. "No harías eso conmigo ¿no?"

"Esa persona especial es…"se detuvo a sí misma para añadir un toque de suspenso. Chat parecía que le estaba prestando atención con la totalidad de sus cuatro orejas. Cerró sus ojos y continuó alargando el silencio.

"¡Oh vamos, Princesa! No merezco esta tortura."

La chica de ojos grises rio ante los quejidos de su compañero. "Está bien, está bien… esa persona… soy yo misma. Nunca dije que fuera un gran misterio." Antes de que el rubio la pudiera interrumpir, Marinette decidió cambiar de tema. "Pero no creo que mi vida amorosa o, mejor dicho, la falta de ella, te hayan traído a mi balcón, Chat. Entonces, dime por favor, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?"

"¡Oh sí! Cierto… tus amigos deben estar furiosos conmigo, dado que estoy interrumpiendo su _'Tiempo de Marinette'._"

"No creo que exista algo como eso." Musitó la chica.

"¡Por supuesto que sí!" la postura del héroe demostraba indignación. "He escuchado que es la mejor parte del día de muchos, estar acompañados de esta maravillosa chica llamada Marinette Dupain-Cheng."

La chica se cruzó de brazos, impaciente. "Nos estamos desviando de nuevo, Chat."

Chat Noir paso la mano por su cuello. "Claro, es solo que, necesito escuchar otra perspectiva que no sea la mía propia."

Ahora era el turno de Marinette de sorprenderse. "Oh… ¿Sobre qué?"

"Espero que Chloé te haya contado lo qué paso el día de hoy con Lila y Oni-Chan."

Chloé no necesitaba decírselo, Marinette había experimentado la situación de primera mano, pero su compañero no podía saber eso exactamente. Por lo que la pelinegra se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

"Por supuesto que lo haría…" a la chica no le había gustado el tono que su compañero había empleado y al parecer su rostro lo demostró de alguna forma por lo que Chat se apresuró a añadir: "Lo siento, había olvidado que tú y Bourgeois son amigas ahora…"

"Continua Chat."

El chico tomó una bocanada de aire antes de seguir hablando "Es solo que… tu Marinette Dupain-Cheng… ¿piensas que Ladybug eligió la decisión correcta? Porque siento que he repetido la situación un millón de veces en mi propia mente y en ninguno de los posibles escenarios puedo estar de acuerdo con ella."

Marinette no necesitaba pensar mucho para saber que palabras tenía que pronunciar: "¿Sabes Chat?... No todo en la vida es blanco o negro, bueno o malo, es algo de lo que me he dado cuenta recientemente. Sé que nuestras posiciones son distintas. Tu eres un superhéroe, la ciudad depende de ti y de Ladybug, y yo solo soy una adolescente viviendo en Paris. Pero creo que tenemos algo en similar… Me gustaba un chico, algunas personas pueden decir que estaba obsesionada con él y no los puedo culpar, a veces mi comportamiento dejaba mucho que desear. Me siento avergonzada admitiendo esto, pero creo que necesitas escucharlo, incluso llegué a pensar que él era perfecto, que no cometía errores" Chat le dedicó una sonrisa que rebosaba en simpatía. Marinette jugó con el esmalte seco que quedaba en sus uñas. "Tenía esta imagen de él en mi mente, una que era muy preciada para mi… pero no era real. Tuve que aprender de mala manera que él era humano y que era capaz de cometer los mismos errores que yo…" Marinette cerró sus ojos por completo, sus próximas palabras serían más fáciles de pronunciar si pretendía que estaba sola. "Ladybug es simplemente humana, Chat. Por lo que sé, puede ser una adolescente de nuestra misma edad o algo parecido. Y el mundo sabe que los adolescentes no siempre tomamos las mejores decisiones. Tu y yo pusimos nuestros intereses románticos sobre un pedestal, nos enamoramos de una idea… la cosa es que, cuando tienes a alguien puesto en un pedestal, involuntariamente asumes el riesgo que tarde o temprano se van a caer de su posición." Abrió sus ojos al mismo tiempo que sentía que su corazón se ponía más ligero. Chat la miraba con asombro. "Espero que entiendas que no estoy diciendo que tus sentimientos por ella son falsos pero tal vez están un poco nublados."

"No te preocupes Marinette, creo que puedo ver a lo que te refieres."

-X-

**Sin duda esta es la primera vez que escribo las ideas que tuve al pie de la letra, sin hacer ningún cambio al momento de escribir, tal vez por eso mismo este capítulo termino siendo tan largo. Fue agradable leer sus comentarios y saber que no fui la única que se quiso morir de vergüenza ajena con esa escena en particular. Y que tampoco soy la única que detesta como escriben y personifican la actitud de Marinette, ella es un gran personaje que tiene mayores facetas que su obsesión por Adrien y espero que pueda hacerle justicia con este fic. Oh y al fin escribí Marichat, recuerdo que era mi lado favorito del cuadrado, pero el canon se encargó de dejarlo bien muerto en Weredad al igual que la posible amistad Kagaminette en Frozer. Espero que este capítulo les guste, porque siento que me estoy quedando sin ideas y tal vez necesite unos días para inspirarme de nuevo. **


	14. Chapter 14

Tikki podía notar la constante lucha que su portadora estaba teniendo consigo misma, como sus manos se encontraban completamente rígidas, tal vez con más fuerza de la que era necesaria y como uno de sus pies no paraba de moverse con una variada velocidad de un lado al otro, probablemente para conservar sus sentidos en alerta y para mantenerse despierta. Sus parpados parecían tener un solo objetivo en mente: finalmente ceder y lograr que la chica cerrara sus ojos y se dirigiera a dormir.

"¿Marinette?" consultó suavemente la criatura, mientras se dejaba caer encima del hombro de dicha chica, tratando de esconderse detrás de la sombra que le otorgaba esta, las luces artificiales provenientes de las lámparas de escritorio cegaban su visión un poco. "Tus padres insistieron en que no te quedaras trabajando hasta tarde…" Tikki le recordó de las palabras que Sabine y Tom le habían dedicado a su hija antes decir buenas noches y el kwami volteó la cabeza para poder echarle una mirada al reloj que la chica mantenía en un costado de su escritorio. Este marcaba con intensos números en rojo que eran las 03:26 de la mañana.

La pelinegra bostezó y procedió a darse unos golpes en su mejilla para mantener sus ojos entreabiertos. "Lo sé, Tikki… créeme, dormir es lo que más deseo hacer en este mismo momento… pero le prometí a Chloé que terminaría este traje para que ella lo use."

El kwami sabía que tenía que convencer a Marinette de irse a su cama a dormir, no quería siquiera pensar en el peligro que la chica se estaba exponiendo al usar su máquina de coser en un estado semi consciente. El miraculous de la creación no sería capaz de ayudarla ante la pérdida de uno de sus dedos. "Vamos Marinette," Tikki agarró un pedazo de la tela de la capucha de la chica y tiró hacía ella con una considerable presión para despejarla de su estupor. "Sé que a Chloé no le molestaría esperar un poco más por él, si supiera que estas arriesgando tu salud para terminarlo.

"Es exactamente por eso que debo tenerlo finalizado lo más pronto posible. Chloé ha hecho bastantes cosas por mí, me ha ayudado con mucho, nunca pidiendo algo a cambio… por eso mismo no la puedo decepcionar… Además, puedo dormir lo necesario el fin de semana."

El kwami sacudió su cabeza con exasperación. "Ya es el fin de semana Marinette, son las 3:00 de la madrugada del sábado."

Los ojos de Marinette se abrieron como platos, a pesar de la oposición que sus parpados habían puesto. "Entonces sí o sí debo terminarlo. ¡No puedo creer como el tiempo se me escapa de las manos, Tikki!"

La criatura rodó sus ojos y soltó un suspiro. "Al menos déjame intentar prepararte una taza de café. Creo que la necesitaras, Marinette." Fueron las palabras del kwami antes de abandonar el cuarto de la chica hacia la dirección de la cocina de los Dupain-Cheng.

-X-

Al ver el brillo que desprendía la mirada de Chloé al ver el atuendo exhibido completo en el maniquí de su cuarto, Marinette supo que lo exhausta que se sentía por su falta de descanso había valido la pena. La rubia pasaba sus dedos por las prendas con sumo cuidado, como si se tratara de una obra de arte que no tenía derecho a tocar en primer lugar.

Marinette siempre supo que diseñar ropa se trataba de algo más que poder crear en físico las ideas que flotaban en su mente. Para la chica, su motivación se acercaba más al poder que se le era otorgado para realizar los sueños de las otras personas. Y si bien, las personas podrían indicar que se trataba simplemente de ropa, nada en especial, pero la mayoría de la gente a su vez se rehusaría a utilizar una prenda de ropa que no fuera de su preferencia o que no les sentara bien. En su caso Marinette, cuando apenas tení años había caído enamorada de un vestido que había visto en un aparador de una _boutique_ del centro de la ciudad. No había dicho ninguna palabra a sus padres al respecto, no tenía sentido, a esa edad se esperaba que solicitara juguetes. La chica recordaba ahora, que era no una prenda infantil, lo más seguro que ni siquiera con los quince años que ahora cargaba encima, el vestido le calzara tan bien como un guante, como debía ser usado. La chica quería que los demás pudieran sentir las mismas sensaciones que había experimentado al haber observado ese vestido por primera vez. Y había logrado justamente eso con Chloé Bourgeois, la sonrisa que decoraba el rostro de la chica llegaba hasta aparecer en su mirada.

"¡Dios, Marinette! Realmente Luka tenía razón, eres mágica." Exclamó la rubia, girando su cuerpo alrededor del maniquí, para observar el conjunto en todos los ángulos posibles. "Ni siquiera fui especifica con mi pedido. Pero incluso acertaste con la tonalidad de amarillo."

La chica de ojos grises sonrió con timidez al escuchar los elogios de la hija del alcalde. "Estoy aliviada de que te guste tanto Chloé. Tenía miedo de fracasar… crear algo que no te agradara, sobre todo con el poco tiempo que tuve."

"Lamento, ya sabes, el hecho que te avisara el mismo día de ayer. Si fuera por mí, realmente no asistiría. Adrien va a estar allí y siento que no he hablado con él desde hace siglos así que te puedo asegurar que va a ser incómodo."

Marinette se cruzó de brazos y le sonrió. "Bueno, eres Chloé Bourgeois, estoy segura de que puedes sobrevivir a un almuerzo con Gabriel y Adrien Agreste."

Chloé suspiró, desanimada ante la idea. "No olvides que voy a estar acompañada de Audrey Bourgeois. Realmente desearía no tener que asistir. Pero ni papi logró convencerla."

Marinette se acercó a la rubia y llevó ambas manos hacía su rostro, forzando las comisuras de su boca hacía arriba, en una especie de sonrisa que tenía mayor apariencia de mueca. "Estoy segura de que la pasaras bien. Siempre pensé que querías tener tiempo de Madre-Hija."

-X-

Después de Chloé abandonó la casa de los Dupain-Cheng, Marinette finalmente pensó que tendría tiempo de cerrar los ojos y descansar. Pero Tikki le recordó que el mismo día de ayer había acordado de salir con Luka, a visitar nuevamente la pista de hielo. Los dos solos esta vez. Marinette quería arreglar los errores que había cometido en el pasado.

"Podrías cancelar los planes." sugirió Tikki al ver la desesperación con la que Marinette buscaba un atuendo que ponerse. "Estoy segura de que Luka lo entenderá, sobre todo con lo agotada que te sientes."

"No puedo Tikki. Estoy tratando de asegurarme que Luka y yo tengamos toda la diversión que deberíamos haber tenido ese día, sin mis tontos sentimientos arruinándolo de por medio."

"Pero necesitas descansar…" El kwami se estaba cuestionando por qué seguía intentándolo, su portadora el día de hoy parecía estar decidida en ignorar sus consejos.

La cabeza de la chica apareció por encima de una montaña de ropa que se había formado en el suelo de la habitación. "Lo sé, pero necesito enmendar mis errores. Además, con la ayuda de Luka patinar en hielo no suena como una mala idea para mejorar mis reflejos. Fui capaz de realizar una paloma con sus indicaciones, fue divertido."

El kwami esquivó una camiseta que iba derechamente hacía su dirección. "¿Paloma no es el nombre de un ave, Marinette?"

La chica levantó dos camisetas y examinó cada una de ellas con un inmenso detalle. "Sí, es verdad. Pero también la palabra es ocupada para nombrar una posición de patinaje artístico."

-X-

Era cierto, que a pesar de lo cansada que se sentía, moría de emoción al saber que volvería a patinar sobre hielo. Se quedaba corta en palabras para describir lo mágica que le parecía la experiencia, si no fuera por lo pesados que resultaban los patines podría asegurar que si cerraba sus ojos mientras Luka la guiaba por la pista llegaba a sentir que flotaba con agilidad y gracia en el hielo.

Las cálidas manos de Luka eran su cable a tierra, por supuesto. Ya que era el chico el que estaba realizando el mayor esfuerzo al hacer que los cuerpos de ambos se deslizaran por la pista sin problemas. Pero Marinette con sus propios ojos había sido testigo que Luka quería compartir su conocimiento con ella, considerándola cuando quería realizar alguna pirueta o pose. El chico se daba el tiempo de asegurarla, Marinette no iba a ser capaz de tropezarse con sus propios pies cuando el mayor de los Couffaine la sostenía.

Observando la amigable sonrisa del chico y la profundidad que demostraban sus ojos aguamarina, la chica cayó en cuenta lo dependiente que se había vuelto de su presencia. La tranquilidad que sentía en su alma al estar a su lado, Luka incluso sabía la perfecta manera de calmar sus preocupaciones cuando su ansiedad empezaba a presentar todos estos panoramas en los que las cosas podían salir mal. Si no estaba acompañado con su fiel guitarra, el chico se ponía a tararear una melodía que Marinette nunca había escuchado antes, pero al mismo tiempo le resultaba tan familiar como su cuarto en la casa de sus padres.

Había sido un momento en que su valentía había sido amplificada por la adrenalina corriendo por sus arterias y venas, sin duda sus emociones habían sido amplificadas también, porque el lado racional de su cerebro no podía encontrar una explicación para ello. "Realmente me gustas." anunció y tan pronto como había terminado de pronunciar las palabras había estampado su cuerpo contra el del chico en un torpe abrazo, casi desestabilizando el equilibrio de Luka en el proceso.

Escondió su rostro, rojo con vergüenza contra el pecho del chico hasta que sintió que se quedaba sin aire que respirar.

"Hey, Ma-ma-murinette." La chica pudo sentir el metal frio del anillo de Luka contra su piel cuando este acarició su mejilla. La alejó un poco de su propio cuerpo. "Necesito que sepas… que no estoy pidiendo que hagas esto. Por favor no trates de poner mis sentimientos por encima de los tuyos." Luka mantuvo su mirada fija en los ojos de la chica, esperando leer las emociones que por ellos pasaban.

"Luka… yo…" avergonzada, aún más que antes, bajó su vista a los pies de ambos. ¿Cómo era posible que el chico supiera lo que pasaba por su mente antes de que ella misma se diera cuenta de ello? Aclaró su garganta antes de continuar. Se sentía como si las palabras estuvieran atragantadas en ese lugar desde hace días, semanas incluso. "Fui tan injusta contigo la última vez que visitamos este lugar… Fui egoísta al no considerar tus sentimientos siquiera por un solo segundo. Quiero recompensarte."

Luka la tomó de la mano y la condujo hacía una de las salidas. El medio de una pista de hielo no era el mejor lugar o el adecuado para tener esta conversación. La chica se sentó en uno de los asientos plásticos azules mientras que Luka observaba la pista detrás de las protecciones de vidrio. Marinette estaba empezando a perder cuenta de todos los errores ingenuos que había cometido el día de hoy. Realmente ella era un desastre. ¡Absolutamente estúpida!

"¿Recuerdas lo nerviosa que estabas esa vez de tropezar y caerte sobre el hielo?" preguntó el chico, quebrando el silencio que había llenado el lugar. Consiguiendo que la atención de Marinette se centrara por completo en él y la sonrisa que lucía en sus labios. No sabía cómo sentirse sobre el cambio de tema que Luka había propuesto, pero asintió con la cabeza ante la interrogativa de todos modos. "A mi parecer, lo único que tu cuerpo quería era quedarse inmovilizado en un solo lugar…"

La pelinegra lo confirmó con sus propias palabras. "Ese era exactamente mi plan."

"Pero no lo hiciste."

"No, no lo hice."

Luka se acercó al lugar en donde Marinette estaba. "Exacto. ¿Y recuerdas lo que murmuré en ese entonces para calmar tus nervios?"

"Que no te molestaba que tomáramos pequeños pasos hasta que me encontrara a gusto conmigo misma para poder continuar." Musitó la chica de ojos grises. El adolescente le dedicó una sonrisa.

"Y entonces tu semblante se llenó de determinación y tú me guiaste a mí a seguir adelante." Luka le recordó tomando el asiento a su lado. "Siento que mis palabras de ese entonces también pueden aplicarse a esta situación. No tengo ningún problema en esperarte, Ma-ma-murinette." Cogió la mano de la chica entre las suyas. "Pero esta vez no puedes forzarte a ti misma a seguir adelante con esto… no es bueno que obligues a tus sentimientos a cambiar. Y si soy honesto… no quiero estar contigo en una relación romántica si crees que es algo que me debes."

Marinette dejó caer su cabeza contra el hombro del chico, tratando de no entrar en pánico. "Quiero asegurarte que… no me refería a eso. Yo… yo nunca jugaría con tu corazón y con el mío de esa manera, es solo que, soy un desastre tratando de explicarme a mí misma y mis emociones…"

Luka depositó un beso en la nuca de la chica. "Sé que esa no es la persona que eres Marinette, pero también sé que tus emociones son frágiles por el momento. Y es fácil que nos confundamos, pero quiero que sepas que me gustas, lo has hecho desde el primer momento en que te vi hasta ahora y no creo que mis sentimientos tengan una fecha límite en la cual vayan a finalizar por eso no es necesario que sientas ese impulso de actuar en ellos con miedo de que estos desaparezcan, sobre todo ahora que pasamos más tiempo juntos. Pienso que en este instante necesitas un amigo y soy feliz siendo solo eso Marinette."

La hija de los Dupain-Cheng cerró los ojos por unos minutos sintiendo la necesidad de apreciar y conservar el momento antes de continuar hablando. "Gracias Luka… Si soy honesta contigo y conmigo misma… siento que no sé lo que el amor es… y si tengo lo que es necesario para poder sentirlo y amar a alguien más… hice todo tipo de cosas raras por Adrien con el pretexto de que estaba enamorada de él y realmente no quiero repetir ese comportamiento contigo… tu mereces a una mejor persona y quiero que sepas que siento que soy capaz de conseguir ser una mejor Marinette cuando estoy contigo, tal vez porque sé que es lo que mereces. Alguien que pueda ser el apoyo que tú has sido para mí… ¡Oh Dios! Siento que lo único que he hecho es vomitar palabras, pero a lo que quiero llegar es: quiero estar contigo, realmente lo hago, pero a la vez creo necesito tiempo."

Luka asintió con la cabeza. "Estaré encantado de aceptar tus sentimientos cuando el tiempo sea el correcto."

-X-

**Bueno qué puedo decir, Ikari Gozen me revivió. Mi beba Kagami, tan incómodamente preciosa y tan socialmente inepta como yo. Amé ver como Marinette por un momento reconoció que hay algo más que Adrien en su mundo. Los momentos que Kagami practicó su sonrisa y sus intentos de selfies son algo que he atesorado en mi corazón, al igual que la foto de Mari y ella al final, necesito una versión HQ de esa imagen ahora ya. Dentro de las cosas que me hubiera gustado ver en el episodio y realmente no pasó fue que Kagami hubiera pensando en un apodo especial que decirle a Marinette cuando le preguntó por qué preferían que la llamaran y también por qué Ryuko tiene que sufrir el mismo destino que Queen Bee, al menos el resto de Paris no sabe su identidad. Sin duda Silencer e Ikari Gozen son los capítulos que me mantienen aquí, todavía en este fandom**. **Sé que me estoy desviando totalmente de la idea, pero Chloé (con el arco de redención que merece, por supuesto), Marinette y Kagami como las tres espias sin límites: Clover, Sam y Alex es mi nuevo headcanon favorito, junto con una relación poly entre Luka-Marinette-Kagami, o simplemente que hagan un korrasami usando a Kagami y Marinette. Antes de despedirme, porque Ryuko, me hizo recordarme de ****Ryūko Matoi y que necesito con urgencia volver a ver Kill la Kill, espero que siga estando en Netflix. Quería agradecerle a Mich Rangel por notar que efectivamente Chat no asumió la sexualidad de Marinette, siendo yo misma parte de la comunidad y víctima de lo dañina que puede resultar ser la heteronormatividad en la que vivimos, sentí que necesitaba agregar ese pedazo, porque si las personas no asumieran inmediatamente que se debe estar atraído a una persona de sexo opuesto, me hubiera ahorrado unas cuantas conversaciones incomodas que no me sentía preparada para tener con gente que ni siquiera conocía. Y sé que me estoy alargando demasiado, pero se me olvidó disculparme por la última escena, ni siquiera yo sé que paso ahí, soy una persona emocionalmente constipada así que hablar de sentimientos no es lo mío y creo que al menos en este capítulo se nota bastante.**


	15. Chapter 15

Para su mente y cuerpo habían pasado apenas unos cuantos minutos desde que había logrado cerrar sus ojos cuando su teléfono celular comenzó a emitir una melodía familiar. Tanteó con sus manos su almohada y alrededor de ella, tratando de encontrar el aparato, sus movimientos entorpecidos más de lo común por el estupor.

Se llevó el celular a su oreja, segura que era demasiado temprano en la mañana para que Chloé Bourgeois la estuviera llamando. Más vale que fuera importante. "No contestaste mis mensajes Chloé, seguí tu consejo y volví a invitar a Luka a la pista de hielo, juro que nunca había conocido a un chico tan dulce, incluso insistió en que…" Marinette detuvo sus palabras al escuchar como alguien aclaraba su garganta al otro lado de la línea.

"¿Marinette? Habla Adrien Agreste, por favor no finalices la llamada. Kagami me pidió si podía hablar contigo…"

Espera… ¡¿QUÉ?! De seguro se trataba de una ensoñación. La pelinegra alejó el teléfono y lo levantó en el aire tratando de verificar el nombre del contacto. El celular golpeó su rostro antes de que fuera capaz de identificar las letras. "¡Ouch!"

"¿Marinette? ¿Marinette…?" Al identificar que el dispositivo seguía emitiendo sonido volvió a colocárselo cerca de su oreja. El día recién había empezado y ya había logrado avergonzarse a si misma ante otras personas.

"¿Sí?"

"Hola Marinette, habla Kagami. Lamento molestarte, pero había acordado con Chloé de reunirnos antes de mi practica de esgrima. Nuestra sesión ya finalizó y Chloé no apareció, es más, no está contestando mis llamadas. Estoy preocupada ya que Adrien me comentó que abandonó el almuerzo que habían tenido ambos con sus padres algo malhumorada."

Recordó lo incomoda que la rubia se veía el día de ayer ante la idea del almuerzo, pero además de ese detalle Marinette no había notado ningún otro signo fuera de lo normal con el comportamiento de su amiga. Además, la misma chica le había indicado que la incomodidad se debía a compartir su tiempo con el modelo, después de todo lo que había pasado a causa de Lila Rossi.

"No he visto a Chloé desde ayer al mediodía, antes del almuerzo con los Agreste. Después alrededor de las 8:00 PM, le envié unos mensajes, pero al ver que no me contestó enseguida me fui a dormir, hasta por lo menos unos 10 minutos atrás." Se incorporó a medias y pasó las manos por sus ojos en un intento de despejar su visión nublada.

"Oh…" La chica de ojos grises era capaz de sentir la decepción que cargaba la voz de la japonesa. "Lamento mucho haberte molestado, Marinette."

Las palabras se apresuraron a abandonar su boca antes de que la otra chica finalizara la llamada. "Hey Kagami, no tengo ningún problema de comunicarme con ella para saber por qué no se presentó. Puedo asegurarte que la razón no es que ella no quisiera pasar tiempo contigo, la conozco. Chloé no haría eso, menos tratándose de ti."

"Si decidieras hacer eso, estaría muy agradecida Marinette."

A pesar de que Kagami no podía observar sus movimientos, la pelinegra asintió con la cabeza e inmediatamente pateó las frazadas que la envolvían para poder levantarse.

"No es nada. También quiero saber si es posible que me des tu número telefónico, así no tenemos que estar comunicándonos a través de Adrien."

La hija de los Dupain-Cheng ignoró la mirada cargada de desaprobación que le estaba dirigiendo su kwami, es cierto que sus palabras podían ser consideradas un poco groseras, pero la chica se encontraba más cómoda consigo misma si no tenía que seguir comunicándose con el hijo de Gabriel Agreste.

-X-

Chloé Bourgeois no estaba contestando sus llamadas.

Tiró su celular directamente hacía su cama con impotencia. La preocupación se estaba asentando en sus huesos poco a poco. Chloé no era el tipo de persona que simplemente desaparecía de la faz de la tierra. O al menos, sí lo hiciera, se encargaría de realizar su desaparición con un elegante dramatismo.

Además, su cerebro racionalizó, si Chloé Bourgeois hubiera escapado de casa, o en este caso, de hotel, André Bourgeois ya tendría a la policía y a los demás ciudadanos en una búsqueda nacional.

Si era lo suficientemente rápida, podría encontrar a la rubia antes de que el resto de Paris se enterara. De esa manera se aseguraba que a Chloé no la castigaran.

Marinette sintió a Tikki escapar de su bolso. "¿Estas segura de que no quieres buscarla como Ladybug?"

La chica negó con su cabeza. "Si me convierto en Ladybug llamaré mucho la atención."

-X-

Marinette Dupain-Cheng no sabía si creía totalmente en las coincidencias, pero al menos esta vez se habían presentado en su favor. Juleka y Luka le habían dejado saber de su presencia antes de que Marinette pudiera sacar a Tikki de su bolso, evadiendo la necesidad de crear una explicación ante la razón de por que era acompañada por una deidad tan antigua como la tierra misma.

Los hermanos habían pasado a comprar _éclairs_ en la _Boulangerie Patisserie _de sus padres. Y se detuvieron de su ruta habitual al verla salir sola del lugar. La chica no perdió tiempo en explicarles la situación con Kagami y Chloé.

El mayor de los Couffaine enarcó una ceja al escuchar sus palabras. "No quiero decir que estas equivocada Ma-ma-murinette, ¿pero realmente estas segura de que Chloé está desaparecida?"

"Tal vez su teléfono se quedó sin batería o lo perdió." Agregó Juleka encogiéndose de hombros. "Suele suceder más a menudo de lo que crees."

Marinette abrió su boca y volvió a cerrarla después de un momento. Los Couffaine podrían tener razón, quizás había errado con sus conclusiones. Tal vez Chloé estaba teniendo un mal día y no quería interactuar con nadie. Sí era efectivamente así, la pelinegra no podría culparla o reclamarle en su contra, incluso ella sufría de esos días.

Los hermanos tomaron una decisión en conjunto al ver a la chica de ojos grises confundida. Juleka empujó a su hermano hasta que el cuerpo de este quedara posicionado al lado de Marinette. "¿Qué tal si ustedes se me adelantan y van a ver si Chloé está en _Le Grand Paris_? Yo iré a dejarle los éclairs a Mamá. Sinceramente no quieres saber cómo es mi madre cuando no tiene su azúcar, Mari." Juleka sonrió. "Y si efectivamente Chloé no está allí, me encargaré de conseguir refuerzos."

-X-

"Y tal vez… solo tal vez…" murmuró la chica, sintiendo la necesidad de encogerse en si misma hasta el punto de desaparecer del lugar. "Le haya comentado por error a Adrien Agreste, que tú, Luka Couffaine, eres el chico más dulce que he conocido." A pesar de que se encontraban caminando Marinette ocultó su rostro ardiente en sus manos. Poco a poco estiró sus dedos para poder ver la expresión del guitarrista. Vio como Luka procesaba su confesión y de un momento a otro el chico estaba riendo a carcajadas. En unos pocos segundos Marinette se había unido a él con su risa cantarina.

Con un poco más de coraje que había adquirido después de la charla que los adolescentes habían sostenido ayer en la pista de hielo, la chica se acercó a Luka y chocó su hombro contra el del chico. "¿Sabes? Me dijiste que si te contaba la historia me sentiría mejor conmigo misma, pero hasta el momento sigo igual de avergonzada."

Luka detuvo su risa rápidamente. Miró a la chica y continuó hablando: "Es solo que… realmente sabes cómo subirle el ego a un chico, Ma-ma-murinette." Cogió un mechón de cabello de la chica que había escapado por completo del moño rápido que Marinette había realizado con su pelo y lo colocó detrás de su oreja. "No todos los días puedo presumir que una persona tan asombrosa como Marinette Dupain-Cheng me nombró como un chico dulce ante el '_Rayo de Sol de Paris_'."

Marinette golpeó con su mano empuñada y usando la fuerza necesaria para ser considerado un gesto amistoso el hombro del guitarrista. "Cállate, no creo que sea para tanto." Mintió, sus mejillas rosáceas delatándola. "No estoy segura de que Adrien Agreste sea el '_Rayo de Sol de Paris_'."

"¿Acaso has mirado a tu alrededor?" río Luka antes de mostrar con un gesto de brazo los anuncios publicitarios que plagaban las calles y edificios de la ciudad, todos usando el rostro o cuerpo del modelo en cuestión. "Dudo que su fragancia haga que me convierta en alguien tan atractivo como él." Finalizó su frase mientras pateaba una piedra que se había cruzado en su camino.

En lo a que su opinión respectaba, Marinette pensaba que el chico que tenía al lado era igual de atractivo que el modelo en los anuncios, tan solo que era un diferente tipo de encanto. Algo en Luka, le recordaba a lo acogedor que resultaba su cuarto después de un día agotador. Algo que le era familiar en su presencia. En cambio, la belleza que Adrien poseía la cegaba, con tanta fuerza como el mismo sol, sintiéndose no merecedora de estar a su lado. Después de todo, el rubio era más hermoso de lo que ella jamás podría haber sido.

Iba a comentar lo atractivo que le parecía el músico, pero atajó las palabras en su lengua. 'Pequeños pasos', se recordó a sí misma, eso habían acordado ambos. Y su comentario no haría nada más que tratar de cruzar la línea que Luka había puesto entre los dos como amigos.

Negó con la cabeza y tomó al chico de la muñeca. Ir de la mano se sentía muy íntimo. "Ya he gastado una buena parte de mi vida admirando a Adrien Agreste y no quiero seguir haciéndolo." Echó a correr, arrastrando a Luka consigo.

El chico volvió a reír. "Está bien, está bien. Ya entendí. Deberíamos estar yendo a _Le Grand Paris_."


	16. Chapter 16

Solo pudo sentir nauseas cuando Jean Yves, el mayordomo personal de Chloé Bourgeois, les confirmó que la chica había abandonado el hotel temprano por la mañana. La situación se sentía errónea, acaso era posible que Marinette estaba tratando de crear una tormenta en su vaso de agua y realmente estaba sacando las acciones de la rubia fuera de proporciones. El comportamiento de las demás personas a su alrededor la hacían sentir de esa forma. Sin embargo, no podía sacudirse la preocupación que se había asentado en sus entrañas desde que había recibido la llamada de Kagami.

Marinette había notado las miradas de soslayo que la rubia le dedicaba a Kagami, cuando los demás no le estaban prestando atención, el brillo que existía en sus ojos y la diminuta sonrisa que sus labios trataban de esconder, pero fracasaban. No sabía si la rubia se había dado cuenta de ello, pero Marinette lo notaba. Como Chloé se había asegurado de no incomodar a la otra chica manteniendo su distancia, pero con toda su atención puesta en cada movimiento que Kagami realizaba a su alrededor. O como había insistido en ayudar a Ladybug cuando la japonesa se había vuelto la víctima más reciente de los akumas de _Le Papillon_. Todos eran actos cargados de paciencia y bondad que prometían ser los cimientos de un camino hacía un amor verdadero.

Y Marinette sabía mejor que nadie que Chloé no era tímida demostrando y aludiendo a sus sentimientos y emociones, si algo le parecía mal, incluso aunque su opinión contara como una minoría, la rubia se encargaría de que los demás la escucharan, sí o sí. Así que si Chloé hubiera tenido algún problema para presentarse en la práctica de esgrima de la japonesa hubiera usado sus propias palabras para explicar su ausencia. Estando Adrien Agreste presente o no.

Golpeó con sus pies el suelo de mármol en señal de frustración. Había tomado un asiento cerca del área de recepción del hotel ante la sugerencia de Luka, ya que su sien comenzó a presentar una punzada de dolor acompañando a que sus manos habían empezado a temblar en el segundo que se les informó que Chloé no estaba dentro del territorio abarcado por _Le Grand Paris_, el guitarrista había sugerido de que se trataba desu sistema nervioso reaccionando ante las noticias que no quería escuchar. No tenía exactamente las palabras para indicar porque todo le parecía mal, lo que la hacía sentir llena de desesperación, enojándose consigo misma por ser tan torpe, incluso con su vocabulario.

Buscó su teléfono entre las demás cosas dentro de su bolso, ignorando la mirada que Tikki le había dedicado. Miró la última fotografía que ambas chicas se habían tomado juntas, momentos antes de que Chloé abandonara su casa, para prepararse para el almuerzo con los Agreste. Chloé había insistido en que necesitaban una foto para conmemorar el momento. Marinette inicialmente se había negado, no quería que existiera evidencia fotográfica del agotamiento que su cuerpo presentaba. Su cabello inclusive estando despeinado había visto mejores días, los círculos debajo de sus ojos señalaban las pocas horas que había descansado. Pero la alegría que la rubia demostraba después de haber visto el conjunto realizado por la pelinegra la había contagiado a sonreír ampliamente.

En un rincón de su mente no pudo evitar pensar, que, si hubiera tomado en serio las quejas que Chloé había mencionado sobre presentarse al almuerzo, hubiera sido capaz de evitar esta situación por completo.

Desbloqueó su teléfono para responder a los mensajes que había recibido, uno proveniente de Kagami, preguntándole si había encontrado alguna información importante respecto a la ubicación de la hija del alcalde y otro de Rose, informándole que hasta el momento no había ningún testimonio sobre la aparición de un nuevo akuma. Al menos _Le Papillon_ no estaba atormentando a la rubia.

La mano de Luka se posó en su rodilla, tratando de atraer su atención fuera de la pantalla de su celular. La vista de Marinette siguió los movimientos del chico que se sentó a su lado. "Conseguí información sobre la rutina que Chloé ha estado siguiendo las últimas semanas." murmuró el guitarrista repasando las notas que había escrito en su teléfono con los comentarios que había logrado conseguir de la boca de Jean Yves. "Al parecer fue idea de la misma Chloé asistir a sesiones con un terapeuta… eso es extremadamente valiente." Comentó Luka mientras le sonreía y le entregaba una botella con agua. "Se necesita gran coraje para reconocer que necesitas ayuda. Pero además de unas cuantas visitas a su terapeuta Chloé también ha estado yendo a un estudio de baile… así que esas son nuestras dos grandes pistas a seguir."

Marinette se incorporó inmediatamente, no había más tiempo que perder. "¿A qué lugar vamos a dirigirnos primero?"

Luka se llevó una mano a su cuello. "En realidad, a nosotros nos toca investigar el estudio de baile, Jules y Marc se encargarán de visitar la oficina del terapeuta, ya que se encuentran en lados opuestos de la ciudad."

La chica se encaminó hacia la salida del hotel. "Entonces, ¿qué estamos esperando?"

-X-

El edificio en el cual estaba ubicado el estudio de baile era igual a todos los demás que había en el sector, tal vez se trataba de un reproche propio, pero Marinette había imaginado un anuncio grande indicando de que se trataba el lugar y cuál era su función, algo con mayor publicidad. No es como si fuera una mala parte de la ciudad, para nada, pero le costaba imaginarse a Chloé Bourgeois entrando a un lugar como este y ser exitosa a la vez en pasar desapercibida.

Todo se veía normal, su cerebro seguía albergando la idea de que estaban casi infiltrándose al lugar, su ansiedad actuando en su contra y jugando con su mente, siendo que tan solo eran dos adolescentes visitando la zona de recepción, la mayor amenaza que podía presentarse era el tipo detrás del mostrador y su cara de pocos amigos. Marinette no lo tuvo que pensar dos veces, sin duda él sería difícil de convencer.

La chica no pasó por alto como Luka la situó detrás de él, tratando de escudarla con su propio cuerpo apenas ingresaron en la habitación. La chica asintió hacia sí misma, al igual que ella Luka estaba demostrando desconfianza del encargado del lugar. El guitarrista le dio un suave apretón a la mano de la chica y apuntó a cierta dirección con su barbilla, a pesar de que no habían intercambiado ningún tipo de palabra, Marinette entendió que Luka le había pedido que se dirigiera en esa orientación mientras él se acercaba a establecer una conversación con el encargado.

Mientras Luka se encargaba de él, Marinette sacó su teléfono celular con la esperanza de encontrar mensajes de Marc o Juleka, o incluso de Rose que seguía manteniéndola informada sobre los avistamientos de akuma. Su rostro dejó escapar una mueca cuando descubrió que no tenía ningún mensaje nuevo. Sin perder tiempo de más, se encargó ella misma de hacerles saber a Juleka y a Marc que ella y Luka ya se encontraban en el estudio de baile.

Unos minutos después de haber enviado el mensaje Luka se acercó a la chica balanceando el juego de llaves en su mano con una sonrisa socarrona en sus labios. "Misión cumplida, Ma-ma-murinette."

-X-

_Uh-uh-oh, don't touch me and stay away from me  
What do you want from me? Everyone is the same like you  
__Someone like you, now I don't know at all  
Uh-oh-oh, have I changed? Everyone is the same like you_

Los adolescentes se mantuvieron en el pasillo que conducía a la habitación en que Chloé estaba por unos pocos minutos. A la diferencia de la mayoría de salones que el estudio ofrecía, el que la rubia estaba ocupando tenía como ver el interior de la habitación desde la posición que estaban ocupando Luka y ella.

Allí adentro realmente estaba Chloé. Levemente podía sentir como los malestares que su cuerpo presentó la mayor parte del día empezaban a disminuir poco a poco. ¡Chloé estaba a salvo!

Marinette no podía dejar de mirarla. Se acercó a la pantalla de vidrio, uno de los pocos objetos físicos que separaba a los chicos de la hija del alcalde y posó sus manos contra el cristal, como una niña pequeña, intentando poder ver mejor a la rubia. Algo le indicaba que, aunque Chloé se diera cuenta de su presencia, la rubia no detendría su baile.

La brusquedad con la que Chloé se movía y marcaba sus pasos era una imagen bastante hipnótica, quedándose grabada en la mente de Marinette. La rubia parecía estar realizando una danza mortal con un enemigo invisible y por lo que la pelinegra era capaz de observar Chloé no se iba a dejar vencer tan fácilmente. Sus movimientos eran fluidos, pero igual poseían la precisión de un ataque. Los ojos azules de la chica lucían un brillo determinado, su mandíbula estaba apretada y la rubia no se detuvo cuando la música ante la que estaba bailando lo había hecho, impulsando a su agotado cuerpo a seguir adelante. Su respiración su podía notar pesada a simple vista. Marinette no podía identificar si realmente habían lagrimas corriendo por el rostro de Chloé o tan solo era efecto del sudor que bañaba su cuerpo y ropas por igual.

"Se ve realmente cansada." Comentó Luka posicionándose a su lado. Finalmente interrumpiendo el estupor en que la chica había sido envuelta. "Creo que debemos interrumpirla antes de que se mate con agotamiento."

Marinette asintió con un movimiento de cabeza y después de un momento que se sintió eterno se encaminó hacía la puerta del estudio de baile. El guitarrista siguiéndola de cerca con el juego de llaves preparado para abrir la puerta en su mano. Pero tanto Luka como Marinette habían reaccionado un segundo demasiado tarde: el cuerpo inconsciente de Chloé Bourgeois ya yacía en el suelo de madera.

_Uh-oh, I can't believe  
Uh-oh, I can't touch  
Uh-oh, a story that seems to go wrong  
__Yo, you got it  
Don't mess with me  
Mmm, I'm not finished_

-X-

**Sé que el mayordomo de Chloé no tiene un segundo nombre confirmado en la serie, pero decidí quedarme con el hecho de que Audrey lo había llamado como Jean Yves, ya que esa variación Chloé no la había mencionado con anterioridad, no porque crea que alguien como Audrey Bourgeois recuerde el nombre de sus empleados. Y quiero reírme de mi misma, ya que pensé que terminaría con esta idea en este capítulo, lo siento, pero ahí va otro cliffhanger.**


	17. Chapter 17

El equipo médico personal de André Bourgeois los estaba esperando apenas cruzaron las puertas de _Le Grand Paris_. Y los tres adolescentes fueron rodeados por ellos en segundos.

Marinette se sentía sumamente agradecida de la compañía de Luka Couffaine a su lado. Ya que ella solo podía observar en pleno silencio como los paramédicos removían el cuerpo de Chloé de la espalda del guitarrista, donde el chico la había cargado durante el camino de vuelta al hotel. Luka estaba respondiendo sin la ayuda de la chica a todas las preguntas que los demás adultos les dedicaban a ambos. E incluso el hermano mayor de Juleka, compartió la preocupación que inicialmente había sentido al ver a la rubia, de que se podía tratar de un cuadro de deshidratación por los síntomas que el cuerpo de Chloé había presentado durante el trayecto, lo incomodo que lo habían hecho sentir los golpes de calor del cuerpo de la chica contra el suyo.

Marinette ocultó sus manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta de Luka que traía puesta, sin saber qué hacer con ellas. Mientras veía como se llevaban el cuerpo de Chloé fuera del alcance de su vista en una camilla.

-X-

"Mis sinceras disculpas, Monsieur Agreste." La voz de Jean Yves se escuchó fuerte y clara para los presentes. "Pero Madeimoselle Bourgeois, me indicó que solo podía permitir que las personas que tuvieran su nombre en la lista fueran a visitarla a su habitación."

El modelo se quedó sin palabras. No podía entender el razonamiento que la rubia había ocupado para excluirlo, después de todo, las familias Agreste y Bourgeois se conocían desde hace años, él y Chloé eran amigos de la infancia.

Es más, él junto a Alya y Nino habían estado esperando en la recepción del hotel por noticias de Chloé desde mucho antes que Marinette y Luka aparecieran.

Se quedó inmóvil en su posición, pero dio vuelta su cabeza para mirar a sus amigos, Nino y Alya que habían decidido acompañarlo, tan pronto como Kagami le dejó saber que Chloé había sido encontrada. Vio como Nino le ofreció un encogimiento de hombros, sin saber qué hacer y su novia a su lado estaba revisando su celular, ignorando por completo lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor. Adrien sabía que a bloguera no le interesaba en lo más mínimo saber sobre la condición en que se encontraba la hija del alcalde, tan solo los había acompañado porque el rubio había interrumpido una de sus citas. Al no encontrar el apoyo que estaba buscando en sus amigos decidió enfocar su vista en la otra pareja que los acompañaba: Luka y Marinette. Habían tomado asiento alejados de los demás adolescentes. Hace semanas que Marinette no le dirigía la palabra a ninguno de los tres. Y dentro del territorio de _Françoise Dupont_,el rubio sabía que Lila se había encargado de poner a la chica de ojos grises en una posición incómoda con el resto de sus compañeros de clase. Convenciéndolos de que Marinette odiaba a la italiana sin razón, jugando el papel de víctima que la chica conocía tan bien. A pesar de eso, Rose, Chloé, Juleka y Marc se mantenían cerca de cada uno de los pasos que Marinette daba, protegiéndola e ignorando las miradas que los demás les dirigían y aunque Luka asistía a su propio _lycée_, una vez terminada las clases, Adrien había notado mientras esperaba que su guardaespaldas lo viniera a recoger, que el guitarrista ya se encontraba en las afueras del establecimiento esperando a los demás. Y también, el rubio sabía que Marinette era altamente protectora del guitarrista, había sido testigo con sus propios ojos como la pelinegra se había lanzado junto con Juleka a rescatar al chico de las garras de Lila. Y junto con las palabras que la chica le había pronunciado cuando la llamó en la mañana, no cabía duda que Luka era alguien especial para Marinette y tal vez la chica le había mentido a Chat cuando le comentó que efectivamente no era novia del guitarrista. Porque había un cierto aire de complicidad en la forma en que Marinette dejaba que su cabeza se apoyara en el hombro del chico y como este a su vez parecía estar tarareando una melodía que solo la pelinegra a su lado podía escuchar, probablemente en un intento de calmar los nervios de Marinette.

"¿Madeimoselle Dupain-Cheng? ¿Monsieur Couffaine?" anunció el mayordomo, a lo cual la diseñadora y el guitarrista abandonaron sus asientos en unos segundos. Jean Yves les dedicó una pequeña sonrisa mientras se acercaban. "Ustedes pueden acompañarme."

"¡Un momento!" exclamó Alya. Adrien cerró sus ojos, al fin había llegado la ayuda que necesitaba. "Es absurdo que Adrien no pueda ver a Chloé, pero sin embargo el 'chico dulce' de Marinette sí." El modelo abrió los ojos horrorizado antes de centrar su atención en Marinette, para ver con miedo como reaccionaba a las palabras de la otra chica. No pensó que Alya usaría una conversación que no debía haber sido escuchada por ellos como argumento.

Jean Yves a su vez, no se inmutó ante la queja de Césaire, apenas dirigiéndole una mirada a la chica mientras le contestaba. "Tanto el Monsieur Couffaine como la Madeimoselle Dupain-Cheng son amigos cercanos de Madeimoselle Bourgeois, incluso yo mismo puedo confirmarlo como también puedo confirmar que el Monsieur Agreste no ha visitado a Madeimoselle Bourgeois en años a pesar de la misma insistencia de esta."

Adrien bajó su cabeza, avergonzado consigo mismo. Jean Yves tenía razón, se había negado a varias invitaciones que la rubia le había realizado al ver como Chloé se comportaba con sus demás compañeros. Pero aun así debía intentarlo. Se acercó a la chica de ojos grises. Y decidió hablarle con voz suave, manteniendo su mirada enlazada con la de ella, para convencerla que no estaba buscando discutir con ella esta vez. "Marinette… por favor, haz lo correcto."

Las palabras del rubio se sintieron como una bofetada para la chica. No pudo evitar fulminarlo con la mirada. Adrien siempre trataba de hacerla parecer la villana de la historia. ¡Ya había sido suficiente!

Esta vez Marinette Dupain-Cheng se encargaría de antagonizar a Adrien Agreste como este ya les hacía creer a los demás que ya lo hacía.

La chica sujetó la mano de Luka intentando encontrar el coraje necesario para pronunciar las palabras en las que estaba pensando. Tragó saliva, pasando por alto el hecho de que las tres miradas de los adolescentes se habían dirigido inmediatamente a observar sus manos unidas. "Pregúntate a ti mismo Adrien…" Había logrado recuperar la atención de los demás de las manos de Luka y ella hacía sus propias palabras. Inclusive, podía sentir lo profundo que se había vuelto el silencio a su alrededor. Lo expectante que estaban las demás personas de escuchar lo que tenía que decir. "¿Realmente te encuentras preocupado por lo que le está pasando a Chloé o estas preocupado de cómo, si no presentas el perfecto acto de lo mal que te sientes por ella, la gente que está cerca de ti, empezara a sospechar sobre lo débil que siempre fue tu amistad con ella?" Los ojos del modelo se abrieron como platos. Probablemente no esperando recibir un sermón de Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Pero la pelinegra no había terminado todavía. "O como ignoras la existencia de Chloé por completo hasta que las miradas se centran en la 'amistad' que dices compartir con ella. Suena a algo como que te importa más tu imagen que una preocupación autentica por ella."

Marinette podía ver como Alya estaba preparando un argumento para defender al rubio, levantándose de su asiento. Pero mucho antes de que la chica pudiera dirigirle la palabra, Luka había dado por finalizada la conversación, agregando. "Ahora, si nos disculpan, debemos irnos." Rodeando la espalda de Marinette con un brazo y guiándola hacía la dirección que Jean Yves les estaba proponiendo.

-X-

**Okay, lo sé, soy pésima persona. Procrastinando nuevamente de escribir y postear el capítulo con la explicación de la propia boca de Chloé, sí, ante cualquier duda, no, no la maté no soy George R.R. Martin. Pero, por lo menos todavía siento que no estoy lista emocionalmente para escribir ese capítulo, aun diciendo esto, prometo que efectivamente el próximo capítulo Chloé va a ser capaz de explicar sus acciones ante sus amigos y sé que no debería estar comentando esto porque soy pesima planeando las cosas de antemano, espero que sea bastante largo. Y también cabe decir que este capítulo fue inspirado en lo mal amigo que resulta ser Adrien en canon y no es algo que solamente se dé con su amistad con Chloé, pero eso.**


	18. Chapter 18

"La odio." Declaró con una voz quebradiza. Las palabras dolían, como si se tratara de pedazos de vidrio arrastrándose dentro de su boca para salir deella. A Chloé Bourgeois no le gustaba el sonido que estaba escuchando, proveniente de su propia voz. Demasiado ronca, lejana y rota. Un perfecto ejemplo de cómo se sentía en su interior. ¡Lo detestaba! "La odio tanto." Marinette se acercó al lugar en donde la rubia estaba acostada y le ofreció un pañuelo. Chloé no había notado que las lágrimas ya estaban cayendo por sus mejillas. Si fuera por su propia decisión, trataría de obligar a su cuerpo a retener cada una de sus lágrimas, sabía en su interior, que Audrey Bourgeois no parecía ninguna de ellas.

Marc buscó entre las cosas que cargaba en su bolso y se adelantó a dejar una caja de pañuelos al lado de la rubia. En caso de que los siguiera necesitando. Chloé correspondió con un "Gracias." Silencioso.

"Y lo que me hace sentir peor y odiarme cada vez más a misma es que perdí mucho tiempo tratando de capturar su atención. Imitar su modo de actuar, intentando igualar o superar su nivel de crueldad, para poder crear un tema en común. Con la esperanza de que quisiera prestarme atención…" la chica suspiró y secó nuevas lágrimas. "…Duele… duele muchísimo… pero tengo que aceptar que tan solo soy una tonta que no existe para su madre."

Rose dejó escapar un jadeo, sorprendida con las palabras de la otra rubia, nunca hubiera imaginado esa situación. Y sentía su corazón romperse a pedazos por la otra chica.

Luka apretó su mandíbula, Juleka y él sabían muy bien lo que era ser abandonado por una figura paternal. Los hermanos Couffaine había sufrido de la misma desgracia con sus progenitores, ni su padre ni el de Juleka habían querido ser una parte activa de la familia. Pero, el guitarrista reflexionó a su vez, su madre, Anarka Couffaine se había encargado de asumir ambos papeles y a veces las cosas en el barco podían ser más caóticas de lo que era considerado normal, pero al menos, se tenían entre ellos. Por lo que el chico había notado, con un padre sumergido en la política, la única compañía constante en la vida de Chloé, era su mayordomo.

"Llegué a un extremo tan desesperado, que traté de engañar a la ciudad completa de Paris para jugar a ser un superhéroe deseando poder conseguir un pedazo mínimo de la atención de Audrey Bourgeois con esto." La rubia sacudió la cabeza con pesar. Ni ella misma podía entender como Ladybug había decidido otorgarle otra oportunidad para corregir sus errores pasados, pero estaba enormemente agradecida de ello.

"Y si mal no recuerdo, esa misma tarde Audrey Bourgeois estaba esperando a Marinette para llevársela consigo de vuelta a Nueva York." La rubia le dirigió una mirada a su amiga, quien la veía, claramente nerviosa. "Y a pesar de que desde que Marinette Dupain-Cheng me había conocido, yo por mi parte solamente había realizado en su vida un infierno, decidió convencer a mi madre de que teníamos cosas en común y Audrey Bourgeois decidió quedarse en Paris con su familia."

Chloé acomodó su posición entre sus almohadas, su espalda lentamente la estaba matando.

"Sé lo que están pensando…" la hija del alcalde continuó mirando a sus amigos. "Y es cierto, mi relación con ella no cambió a pesar de que esta vez estábamos viviendo en el mismo país. Es más, hace unos meses decidí que finalmente debía aceptar que mi madre, la persona que generalmente estaba diseñada para quererme incondicionalmente, no me amaba en absoluto y no podía hacer nada al respecto para cambiarlo… ¿Esto me hizo sentirme impotente?... Sí, exactamente así me sentía a cada momento del día." Tragó saliva y aclaró su garganta. Las lágrimas se habían detenido, pero su relato había llegado a la parte más difícil de explicar, porque, aunque había repetido las oraciones múltiples veces en la oficina de su terapeuta, nunca lograban ser más que estúpidas excusas para sus oídos. "Cada vez que me sentía mal, descargaba mi enojo con los demás, tratando de destruir sus vidas, insultándolos, cosas horribles que realicé para lograr sentirme mejor conmigo misma. Mis frustraciones las descargaba en las demás personas a mi alrededor… quería que sufrieran como yo lo hacía, que mis palabras y acciones los hicieran derramar lágrimas de la misma manera en que había noches en las cuales yo me quedaba dormida llorando. Quería tener el mismo poder que mi madre tenía sobre mí para destrozar la vida de los demás… pensaba que esto me haría sentir mejor, o al menos algo diferente al vacío habitual que sentía." Escondió su mirada de los demás, dejando caer su cabello a los lados. "Nunca funciono..."

"No tienes que continuar, Chloé." La interrumpió el mayor de los hermanos Couffaine. Luka había notado lo rígido que se había puesto el cuerpo de la rubia con cada palabra que dejaba salir de su boca, y como había adoptado una posición más defensiva.

Chloé observó al guitarrista por unos momentos antes de tomar su decisión. Sonrió hacía la dirección en la cual Luka estaba ubicado. "Gracias, pero seriamente necesito sacarlo de mi pecho… Tanto Ladybug como Marinette me dieron una segunda oportunidad y me di cuenta que mi comportamiento y la manera en que me relacionaba con los demás no me hacía feliz, con la ayuda de Jean Yves y sin que mis padres se enteraran decidí coordinar un tratamiento con un terapeuta, necesitaba ayuda para poder ser una mejor versión de mi misma. Lo primero que decidí intentar cambiar fue como me relacionaba con los demás, tratar de ser amable pero cuando quería poner a prueba mis palabras, la mayoría de los estudiantes de _Françoise Dupont_ estaban embobados con las mentiras de Lila Rossi. Sabrina había decidido no seguir haciéndome compañía, así que todo se sentía como una gran ironía de la vida a mi alrededor." Chloé se detuvo y observó directamente a Marinette Dupain-Cheng. La chica no la estaba observando directamente por lo que no fue fácil que sus miradas se encontraran. Pero Marc había sido atento a las acciones de la rubia, por lo cual supo que quería pronunciar las siguientes especialmente para los oídos de la diseñadora. Así que el chico posó unas de sus manos en la rodilla de la pelinegra, atrayendo su atención hacia sí mismo, una vez que la tuvo, indicó con su cabeza hacía la dirección en la que Chloé la estaba viendo.

"Nunca te conté esto, Marinette." Continuó la rubia. "Tal vez porque quería tener todo el crédito detrás de mí cambio de comportamiento… pero… escuché tu conversación con Adrien sobre Lila."

"Oh."

"Y en ese exacto momento ocurrió algo bastante extraño para mi… me di cuenta que estaba de acuerdo con tu opinión que con la de Adrien. No podía creer que Adrien estuviera dispuesto a que Lila siguiera engatusando a las personas a su alrededor. Me sentí decepcionada de él, Adrien siempre había sido la mejor persona de nosotros dos… así que tomé mi decisión… quería ayudarte y quería cambiar mi actitud…"

La pelinegra la interrumpió. Perdida en sus propios recuerdos. "Por eso te acercaste a hablar conmigo ese día… Incluso me entregaste tu paraguas."

Chloé asintió con su cabeza. "Vi la oportunidad perfecta y la tomé… Te veías bastante derrotada ese día. No pude evitar unir las palabras de Adrien y la soledad que te envolvía y suponer que de cierta forma se conectaban, desde mi punto de vista, era como si Adrien te hubiera abandonado para que lucharas en la guerra contra Lila sola. No quería ser inútil como él y por supuesto no podía ignorar la situación tampoco."

Al escuchar las palabras de Chloé, Rose y Juleka se sintieron apenadas. La primera preguntando directamente a Marinette "¿Adrien siempre supo de las mentiras de Lila?" A su lado la pelinegra no estaba segura de querer escuchar la respuesta que podía entregar la otra chica.

Marinette bajó su cabeza. "Vi y escuché como Ladybug desmentía las palabras de Lila al frente de él. Cuando decidí ponerles fin a sus mentiras Adrien me aconsejó que no lo hiciera, que Lila podría ser akumatizada, que sus mentiras no estaban lastimando a nadie y que al menos nosotros sabíamos la verdad y eso era lo importante, y yo decidí hacerles caso a sus palabras. Lo siento tanto."

"No es necesario que te disculpes, Marinette." Musitó Marc.

"No fue tu culpa." Agregó Luka. "Jules y Rose lo saben." Las chicas mencionadas asintieron con sus cabezas, mostrándose de acuerdo con las palabras de los demás.

"Y eso nos lleva al día de ayer. Al almuerzo al cual asistí con Audrey Bourgeois, Gabriel y Adrien Agreste." Murmuró Chloé recuperando la palabra.

La mente de Marinette no se demoró en unir los puntos de la historia. Rápidamente sintiéndose culpable. "Chloé… si yo lo hubiera sabido… ¡Oh Dios!... me siento tan estúpida, pensé que estabas exagerando y…"

"Está bien, Marinette, fui yo quien no te contó completamente la situación, no podrías haber sabido." La calmó la rubia. "Además, hiciste todo lo posible para confeccionar el precioso traje que te pedí, y no podría estar más agradecida. De no ser por ti, tendría que haberle hecho caso a Audrey y usar un vestido que me pareció horrendo. Era mi forma de dejarle saber que no quería seguir acatando sus órdenes al pie de la letra para poder complacerla."

A pesar de que Marinette mantuvo su ceño fruncido, una pequeña sonrisa se acomodó en sus labios al escuchar a Chloé.

"Sé que mis indicaciones del diseño fueron bastante vagas, y sé que lo que estoy a punto de decir no tiene sentido en absoluto para ninguno de ustedes, pero papá cuando era pequeña me regaló un oso de felpa, amarillo y con patrón de líneas horizontales blancas y negras el mismo día en que Audrey nos abandonó la primera vez." Las mejillas de Chloé se tiñeron de rosa. "Su nombre es Señor Osito, además de Adrien, él era mi único amigo, cada vez que estaba triste o enojada solía acurrucarme con él. Inclusive le pedí a papi que me diseñaran atuendos basados completamente en el diseño del Señor Osito, así, de cierto modo me podía engañar a mí misma, creyendo que siempre estaba a mi lado acompañándome."

"… Como el traje que hice…" completó Marinette.

La rubia sonrió al escuchar sus palabras. Sabía que la chica de ojos grises la entendería. "No solo me gustaba la idea de rebelarme ante sus órdenes, oponiéndome al vestido que ella misma había escogido para mí, sino que también quería ser capaz de sentirme segura en mi propia piel." Chloé colocó un mechón de pelo detrás de su oreja usando el brazo que no tenía conectado a la vía intravenosa.

"Para mi mayor sorpresa, el almuerzo no fue un completo desastre. Gabriel y Audrey estaban fingiendo interés en los planes del otro, como me lo esperaba. Estaban tan ocupados escuchando los cumplidos que se dedicaban el uno a otro, que Adrien y yo quedamos completamente ignorados. Adrien ni siquiera quería mantener mi mirada, se veía más interesado en jugar con su comida, así que la experiencia fue aburrida pero por lo menos existía dentro de un ambiente amigable. O al menos eso era lo que creía antes de que Audrey le preguntara directamente a Adrien sobre sus intereses, sobre su tiempo en _Françoise Dupont_, no creo que realmente le interesaba saber, prefiero pensar que fue por mera cortesía… pero Adrien apenas murmuró algo entendible y en ese momento su padre lo interrumpió, contando lo orgulloso que estaba de que su hijo exitosamente cumpliera siempre con el horario que se le era establecido… y tambien de que hubiera encontrado a una chica de buena familia para ser su novia… Estaba refiriéndose a los Tsurugi. A Kagami en específico." Chloé tragó saliva. "Fue como si alguien me hubiera proporcionado un golpe en el abdomen bajo, dejándome sin aire… y sin musitar palabra abandoné el restaurante en el que estábamos."

La rubia inhaló y exhaló lentamente, intentando mantenerse calmada, una descarga de emociones fuertes fue lo que la había dejado en esta situación en primer lugar. No se permitiría a si misma repetirlo.

"Nunca en mi vida me había sentido tan ridícula, tan estúpida. Había aceptado la invitación de Kagami Tsurugi para presenciar su entrenamiento de esgrima el día siguiente a ese. Y me estaba muriendo de celos por dentro." Chloé mordió su lengua, no estaba segura de continuar relatando la historia.

Juleka fue la que rompió el silencio que se había formado. "Te gusta Kagami…" no había sido una pregunta, más bien se trataba de una afirmación.

La rubia asintió con un leve movimiento de cabeza y fijó su vista directamente en sus manos, tenía miedo de observar las reacciones que sus amigos podrían tener ante esta confesión.

"Decidí no presentarme en la clase de esgrima, ignorando por completo las llamadas y mensajes de Kagami, me sentía furiosa y avergonzada. No quería repetir mis errores pasados, descargando el peso emocional que llevaba dentro de mí en otras personas, sé que soy mejor que mi pasado por lo que decidí agotar mi energía bailando…"

"Siempre pensé que Adrien…" la hija de Anarka Couffaine dejó la oración sin terminar, sus palabras flotando en el ambiente a su alrededor, mientras sumergida en sus propios pensamientos, trataba de encontrar en donde yacía el error principal de sus creencias.

"Nunca lo pude ver de esa forma…" La garganta de la rubia ardía, pero necesitaba dejar salir las palabras. Necesitaba dejar libre el secreto que había mantenido por tantos años. "Y a pesar de que nunca me encontré interesada románticamente en él, siendo realmente egoísta, no quería que Adrien tuviera una novia, solo… solo… solo porque yo no podía tener una. Sentía que era injusto. E internamente pensé que, si alguna vez llegaba el día, en que tuviera que contraer matrimonio, haría todo lo posible por mantener la reputación de mi padre intacta, no dejaría que la prensa se enterara de mi secreto, y es ahí, donde Adrien aparecía en mis planes, él sería mi salvación, si lograba convencerme a si misma lo suficiente, podría aprender a amarlo, podría pasar una vida completa con él. Después de todo, Adrien era la única persona que me conocía realmente fuera de los empleados de papá. Así que decidí que la mejor manera de asegurarme de que pudiera tener ese plan debajo de mi manga, era espantar a cualquier otra chica que se le acercara a Adrien Agreste. Él era mi única opción."

"¿Qué fue lo que cambió?" preguntó Luka con una suave voz. E inmediatamente se arrepintió de hablar, al observar las miradas que los demás le habían dedicado. Sobre todo, el peso que cargaba la de su hermana menor. Suspiró y agregó. "Por supuesto, no es necesario que nos lo digas…"

Chloé intentó esconder una sonrisa, agradeciendo la cortina de pelo que rodeaba ambos lados de su rostro. "Ladybug apareció en Paris."

El cuerpo de Marinette se puso completamente rígido. Su boca apenas dejó salir un susurro: "¿Ladybug…?"

"Así es." Respondió la rubia aun concentrada en sus manos, para evitar el contacto visual con los demás. "Ladybug apareció y me di cuenta que era absolutamente ridículo tratar de obligarme a mí misma a interesarme en Adrien… o en algún otro chico. Me gustaban las chicas y Ladybug es un claro ejemplo de ello. Solía estar enamorada de Ladybug…" Chloé sentía sus mejillas arder. Era primera vez que le había confesado sus sentimientos por la heroína de Paris a alguien, y ahora lo había realizado ante todo su grupo de amigos.

"¿Solías estarlo…?" Marinette estaba segura que todos los presentes en la habitación habían sentido como su corazón había dado un vuelco en su pecho al escuchar las palabras de Chloé. Tragó saliva y esperó a que la otra chica respondiera su interrogante.

"Sí, es una heroína y es cierto que es fantástica, pero lo que yo sentía por ella es lo mismo que alguien siente por su celebridad favorita. Es adoración…, creo… que, si tuviera que describirlo ahora, esa es la palabra que ocuparía. Adoración. Pero es completamente distinto a estar enamorada y eso lo sé ahora. Mi relación con Ladybug es estrictamente profesional." Concluyó la hija del alcalde con una sonrisa y finalmente levantando su vista.

Rose fue la primera en tomar la mano de la chica y le otorgó un suave apretón. "El amor es una de las mejores emociones que podemos experimentar. A quien le importa qué tipo de persona ames, sigue siendo igual de mágico y maravilloso."

Al escuchar las palabras de la chica de cabello corto, Luka le dedicó una media sonrisa a su hermana mientras con una mano le gestionaba que se acercara a Rose. Como respuesta Juleka lo golpeó en el hombro. Marc se levantó de su asiento y se apresuró a tomar la otra mano de la chica, para trasmitirle su apoyo, el chico se preocupó de no mover mucho el brazo de Chloé ya que todavía tenía conectada la vía intravenosa. "Pienso exactamente lo mismo. Y gracias por compartir tu historia con nosotros Chloé."

Juleka tomo asiento cerca del borde de la cama de la rubia y le sonrió. "Por favor ten presente que no estás sola."

"Nos tienes a nosotros para apoyarte." Agregó Luka mientras se acercaba y depositaba un beso en la coronilla de Chloé. "Te considero mi hermana pequeña tanto como Rose y Juleka."

Los ojos de Marinette estaban llenos de lágrimas cuando los demás adolescentes le dedicaron una mirada. No quería arruinar el momento, pero deseaba sacar de su bolso su teléfono celular y fotografiar a los demás. Estuvo detenida en su posición por unos cuantos segundos antes de rechazar completamente la idea, Chloé la mataría, si le tomaba una foto en su estado actual y era mejor no hacerla enojar. Se acercó hacía los demás y al ver que la chica ya tenía sus dos manos ocupadas, tomó la decisión de depositar un beso en la frente de la chica. "Así que ya sabes, cada vez que te sientas sola, o a punto de rendirte, por favor acude a nosotros." Se apartó un poco para cruzar su mirada con la de la rubia con la esperanza de aparecer algo amenazadora. "Hablo en serio, Chloé."

Marinette se había posicionado justo en el otro borde la cama cuando sintió la risa natural de Chloé. "Estoy empezando a creer que Luka y tu realmente son los padres de esta familia disfuncional."

-X-

**¡Taa-Daa! Ese fue el casi monologo de Chloé. Me está matando una migraña así que trataré de ser rápida, pero hablemos de Headcanons, efectivamente uno de los míos es que Luka y Juleka son de distintos padres y Anarka, por supuesto es una fuerte y valiente madre soltera. Y otro headcanon basándome en lo que había escrito previamente y en el cual pensé hace poco y me gustaría incorporar a esta historia, es que cuando Marinette se transforma en Ladybug, gracias a los propios genes de Tikki, sus ojos toman una tonalidad azul, junto con famoso peinado de coletas, sé que nunca lo especifiqué, pero siempre que escribo a Mari me la imagino con su cabello suelto legando a una altura cercana a sus hombros. Y sí, tambien fui floja y después de tanta anticipación que había creado decidí saltar directamente a la explicación, lo siento. **


	19. Chapter 19

"¿Sabes Chloé?... Si no te conociera mejor, afirmaría que estas tratando de esconderte de Kagami…" murmuró Marinette deteniéndose en frente de la entrada principal de _Françoise Dupont._

La rubia rodó los ojos al escuchar las palabras de la otra chica. Casi enseguida se soltó del brazo de Marc, que había sostenido durante todo el trayecto, para acomodar la capucha que cubría su cabeza. "No sé qué te podría hacer pensar eso siquiera por un segundo. Es una idea absolutamente ridícula."

La respuesta de Chloé le hizo poner los ojos en blanco.

"Realmente no sé…, tal vez el hecho de que pediste prestada la capucha de Marc y tu cuerpo esta encorvado con tus hombros caídos, en un intento para desaparecer detrás de él." Concluyó la pelinegra llevándose su dedo índice por encima de sus labios en un gesto pensativo. Su pose duró apenas unos segundos, al escuchar la pequeña risa proveniente de Marc, una sonrisa se asomó en los labios de Marinette.

"Ridículo." Bufó la hija del alcalde, obviamente no siendo participe de la broma. "Decidí cubrir mi bello rostro, porque no alcancé a maquillarme, debido a que alguien necesitaba visitar _Françoise Dupont _temprano un sábado por la mañana." Chloé estaba golpeando ansiosamente el suelo con uno de sus zapatos, denotando que deseaba estar en cualquier otro lugar en este momento. "Además… olvidaste agregar la parte en donde me comentabas que veníamos a visitar la clase de esgrima de D'Argencourt."

Marinette se encogió de hombros. "No consideré que fuera un detalle importante." Buscó en su bolso la invitación que sus padres le habían pedido entregar, jugó con ella en sus manos, nerviosa de escuchar la respuesta de Kagami Tsurugi.

Tanto para Marc como para Chloé no había pasado inadvertido el sobre que cargaba Marinette.

"Espera un momento… ¿en serio vinimos a entregar una carta, Dupain-Cheng?" preguntó la rubia con una voz incrédula, acercándose hacia el lugar en que la pelinegra estaba de pie. "Estas al tanto de que existen los emails ¿cierto?"

Marc sacudió la cabeza mientras embozaba una sonrisa. "Las cartas son nostálgicamente encantadoras, Chloé. Realmente te hacen apreciar el gesto del remitente."

Marinette asintió con su cabeza. "Estoy de acuerdo." Ladeó su cuello y cruzó mirada con sus amigos. "Es hora de encontrar a Kagami."

Chloé abrió los ojos de par en par. "¡¿Qué?!"

El chico de ojos verdes posó su mano encima del hombro de la rubia. No lograba entender la reacción de Chloé. "¿Pasa algo?"

Al mismo tiempo en que Marinette entrecerraba los ojos y lucía una pequeña sonrisa burlona. "¿Lista para admitir que efectivamente estas evadiendo a Kagami?"

Chloé la ignoró, marcando de manera brusca sus pasos contra el asfalto, se acercó a su amiga y le quitó la carta de las manos. Continuó caminando pasando directamente por encima del arco de la entrada, en el cual se detuvo para voltear a ver a los chicos que la acompañaban. "¿Qué estamos esperando? Tenemos una carta que entregar." Tomó una bocanada de aire antes de continuar con sus palabras. "Y que conste que no estoy intentando de ignorar a cierta chica."

Los pelinegros compartieron una sonrisa cómplice.

-X-

En ese preciso momento deseó que su audición estuviera fallando. Que Tikki le afirmara que había entendido equivocadamente las palabras.

Mientras era Ladybug daba por hecho que Queen Bee pudiese preguntarle sobre la seguridad de Marinette, por lo cual siempre se preocupa de tener una excusa en la punta de la lengua para explicar las desapariciones de la chica. Pero nunca pasó por su pensamiento la idea de que el nuevo héroe de Paris se preocupara de su identidad civil al igual que su mejor amiga. Viperion solía ser el miembro más tranquilo dentro de su equipo y poseía un gran sentido de la responsabilidad, que incluso Tikki había comentado que se comparaba al suyo propio. Era difícil encontrarlo inquieto por alguna razón, pero Ladybug había presenciado con sus propios ojos como ahora cargaba con la responsabilidad de calmar a dos de sus compañeros respecto a Marinette. Inclusive como Ladybug no era capaz de ignorar la aceleración en el ritmo de latidos de su corazón junto con la sensación de que su estómago se había acomodado en la ubicación de su garganta que le había causado escuchar el cariñoso apodo que Viperion le había dedicado a Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

"_Ma Mélodie._" La intensidad que cargaba la voz del portador del kwami de la serpiente la había hecho estremecerse incluso aunque apenas se había tratado de un susurro. Su reacción no había pasado desapercibida para Chat Noir. Pero antes de que su compañero pudiera interrogarla sobre su comportamiento, Queen Bee alzó su voz sobre el silencio que se había establecido entre los héroes.

"¡¿_Ma Médolie_, _Ma Mélodie_?!" la chica había tomado un paso con cada palabra hasta quedar al frente de Viperion. Con su dedo índice apuntó hacía los pectorales del chico con una sonrisa de pocos amigos. "No sé quién te crees que eres, Vaporeon. Pero, aunque seas un superhéroe no permitiré que te interpongas entre Luka y mi mejor amiga."

Ladybug pestañeó desorientada. Todavía no había terminado de procesar la amenaza que había dirigido Queen Bee a Viperion, cuando Chat a su lado había establecido una conversación con la otra heroína.

"Marinette me dijo que no estaba interesada en una relación…"

La rubia bufó al escucharlo. "No discutiré sobre la vida amorosa de Marinette contigo, gato estúpido."

Después de la conversación que las chicas habían tenido en su primera pijamada juntas, Chloé no la había vuelto a presionar sobre establecer una relación romántica con Luka, respetando sus deseos. Por lo cual le resultaba una sorpresa enterarse que la rubia seguía apoyando la idea. Con la desaparición de Chloé, había olvidado comentarle lo que había pasado con el guitarrista en la pista de patinaje hasta la fecha.

"Y la advertencia también va para ti." Agregó Queen Bee señalando a Chat.

El rubio abrió los ojos como platos al mismo tiempo que levantaba ambos brazos en el aire, indicando inocencia. "Yo no estoy interesado en Marinette."

La portadora del _miraculous_ de la abeja puso los ojos en blanco. "Sé eso… pero también sé de las visitas que sueles hacer a su balcón."

"¡Chicos!" la heroína con traje de catarina trató de elevar su tono de voz para captar la atención de los demás. Teniendo la responsabilidad de mantener a los ciudadanos de Paris a salvo significaba que no se podían permitir perder el tiempo con discusiones banales. Y Ladybug sabía que era la encargada de ponerle fin a la situación. "No creo que Marinette quiera que ustedes tengan esta conversación sobre ella cuando no se encuentra presente."

Inmediatamente Queen Bee y Chat Noir voltearon a verla. "Lo siento." Murmuraron ambos rubios a la vez.

-X-

Marinette sintió como una boba sonrisa se apoderaba de sus labios al observar a Tikki esforzándose por ayudarla a colocarse su _ruqun, _no quería molestar pidiéndole ayuda a su madre para calzar el atuendo a su cuerpo, se trataba de una sorpresa después de todo, por lo que realmente estaba disfrutando los beneficios ocultos que traía consigo tener un kwami. La criatura había insistido en ayudarla a cruzar los lazos que componían la falda detrás de su espalda mientras la chica se encargaba de acomodar la banda que componía la cintura de la prenda. Finalizando de atar los lazos al frente de la falda en conjunto.

Los últimos meses había estudiado sin cansancio las vestimentas tradicionales chinas. Y Tikki había finalizado por convencerle de diseñar las suyas propias, había estado tremendamente nerviosa de cometer error alguno, pero su kwami la acompañaba siempre en cada sesión y era la encargada de revisar las notas que la chica había destacado en la mayoría de las noches en las que Marinette se quedaba hasta tarde confeccionando su _ruqun_, precisamente había elegido este tipo de atuendo por su simplicidad. Solo necesitaba fabricar una blusa y una falda envolvente. Había decidido que la blusa fuera de una tonalidad rosa pastel, mientras que la tela que componía la falda era de un blanco crema con flores bordadas en los bordes inferiores.

Quería sorprender a sus padres utilizando una vestimenta tradicional, abrazando profundamente sus raíces. Estaba determinada a conseguir que la celebración de _Zhōngqiū Jié _de este añofuera completamente perfecta. Desde que era una niña pequeña su familia había establecido la tradición de realizar un picnic en la fecha del Festival de Medio Otoño, observando la luna y comiendo diferentes variedades de _yuèbing _que sus padres preparaban especialmente para la ocasión.

Sus padres habían sugerido que invitara a sus amigos a la celebración. Y Marinette estaba completamente de acuerdo con la idea, realmente quería compartir una parte de su cultura con ellos. Pero la chica sabía de antemano que la misma noche en que su familia celebraba _Zhōngqiū Jié_,el pueblo japonés realizaba su propia celebración llamada _Tsukimi_, por lo que quería invitar a Kagami a unírseles. Marc le había comentado que la chica solía comportarse de manera solitaria incluso con sus propios compañeros de clases, solo intercambiando palabras con ellos de ser necesario. Y esa era la razón por la cual la chica había sido apodada como la "_Reina de Hielo_", el pelinegro siguiendo el incidente con Oni-Chan había adquirido la costumbre de saludarla y preguntarle sobre su día, estableciendo una pequeña amistad entre los dos, porque él sabía también lo que era estar solo.

Marinette quería ser capaz de hacer lo mismo, Kagami Tsurugi era una chica increíblemente valiente, inteligente y bella. Y esta era su oportunidad para crear la situación en la que su amistad podría empezar si la japonesa aceptaba su invitación.

-X-

"Te ha dejado sin palabras, ¿eh, Romeo?" musitó Chloé, interponiéndose entre los otros adolescentes. Observando con una sonrisa socarrona al guitarrista mientras le otorgaba un codazo en las costillas.

Los demás chicos rieron.

Juleka y Rose la habían bañado con complementos apenas vieron su atuendo, de la misma manera en que lo habían hecho sus padres antes de abandonar su hogar, la única diferencia era que esta vez no había lagrimas involucradas. Sin embargo, Luka se había mantenido en silencio al lado de ellas, saludándola solo con gesto de mano. Sabía que las palabras que había dicho Chloé eran solamente para molestar a Luka, pero decidió que no le molestaría que hubiera un porcentaje de verdad en ellas. Estaba interesada en escuchar la opinión que el chico podía expresar sobre su atuendo. Pero al mirarlo a los ojos supo inmediatamente que Luka no quería hacer algún comentario en la presencia de su grupo de amigos, la pequeña sonrisa ladeada que decoraba sus labios le indicaba que prefería hablar en privado con ella.

Luka se adelantó a los demás, tomando la mano de Marinette en la suya y llevándola cerca de su boca para depositar un suave beso en el dorso de esta.

Las mejillas de la chica se sonrojaron.

"No hablaría tan rápido, Chloé." musitó el guitarrista. "Tal vez tengas la misma reacción al ver a Kagami."

Ahora la rubia se había quedado sin palabras. Nerviosamente jugando con un mechón de cabello mientras buscaba la mirada de Marinette para una confirmación. "No me habías dicho que Kagami estaría aquí."

"No lo comenté porque no sabía con certeza de que aceptaría la invitación, pero estoy ansiosa de verla."

"¡Yo igual!" comentó con ánimo Chloé, pero Marinette podía notar que no estaba de todo segura.

"Ella y Marc vienen en camino." Informó Luka, situándose al lado de la chica de ojos grises, cogiendo su mano. Marinette sintió las mariposas en su estómago despertándose poco a poco. "Ahora, si nos disculpan, me gustaría enseñarle algo a Marinette."

"Adelante, Romeo." Los despidió con un gesto de mano Juleka acompañada de las risitas de las dos rubias a su lado.

-X-

Ladybug se había encargado de informarle de que no podría asistir a la patrulla que tenían programada para el día domingo en la tarde. No por eso Chat Noir había decidido quedarse encerrado en su habitación con su molestoso kwami en vez de recorrer los tejados de la ciudad bajo la luz de la luna llena.

Tomo su tiempo paseando por la ciudad, deseando que Ladybug hubiera sido capaz de acompañarlo, había pasado los últimos días preparando nuevas bromas que deseaba comentarle, sin la odiosa compañía de la serpiente interrumpiendo la complicidad que él y su _Lady_ habían compartido antes de su llegada.

Había estado furioso cuando Alya le comentó sobre el reciente artículo que había sido publicado en su Ladyblog, su amiga escribió sobre posibles teorías detrás de la aparición de Viperion, involuntariamente insinuando que el trabajo en equipo entre él y su compañera era débil, tan débil que fue necesario incluir a un nuevo héroe.

Saltó de un tejado a otro, nunca dejaba de maravillarse de las habilidades que el traje le permitía realizar. Se detuvo cerca del parque cuando reconoció Kagami caminando acompañada del amigo de Marinette que era escritor. La japonesa estaba vestida con un atuendo tradicional, compuesto de un _nagami_ rojo, casi de la misma tonalidad que el traje que usaba su amada Ladybug, junto con unos _hakamas_ negros. Tenía que admitirse a sí mismo, que su compañera de esgrima era una chica bastante bonita.

Lo que le sorprendió más aun fue ver como la japonesa era recibida por el grupo de amigos de Marinette, quien también estaba luciendo una vestimenta tradicional. La chica iba tomada de la mano con el hermano mayor de Juleka, al parecer Viperion había hecho caso a las palabras que Queen Bee le había dicho, optando por mantenerse alejado de la pelinegra.

Quiso sonreír cuando vio a Kagami apegarse al lado de Chloé manteniéndose unos pasos detrás de los demás adolescentes, a pesar de que la rubia parecía negarse a seguir considerándolo como un amigo estaba feliz que dos personas que eran para él grandes amigas decidieran serlo entre sí.

-X-

**Caí en la cuenta de que estamos cerca de los veinte capítulos de esta historia, que en realidad nunca tuvo alguna trama en especial, así que es hora que empiece a planear y escribir de ello, por lo cual dejaré este pedazo que tengo sobre el próximo capítulo aquí: **

"_**La chica de ojos grises sintió las repentinas ganas de estampar su cabeza contra algún muro de su habitación al darse cuenta de lo ridícula que estaba resultando ser la situación en la que los habían puesto. Desde el primer día en que se conocieron en adelante.**_

_**Chat Noir y Adrien Agreste eran la misma persona."**_


	20. Chapter 20

Sonaba como una completa exageración, pero Marinette podría reconocer cada hebra que formaba la bufanda que su compañero había llevado consigo esa misma tarde. En un rincón de su mente era capaz de escuchar a su propia voz, rebosante de alegría sin haber conocido la sensación de un corazón roto, recitando exactamente la razón por la que había escogido esa tonalidad de azul en particular, el motivo por el cual había pasado tardes fantaseando lo bella que se vería la prenda combinada con el tono bronceado de la piel del modelo.

Tikki decidió salir de su escondite, al notar como la chica estaba todavía detenida en el tiempo, sus ojos grises mirando el vacío, sin un enfoque en particular, mil pensamientos ansiosos recorriendo probablemente su mente. "Marinette… yo… una bufanda azul es algo común… no creo que realmente sea él…"

Si tan solo se hubiera permitido un momento a si misma de analizar lo similares que eran las bromas que a veces Adrien dejaba salir, sintiéndose completamente relajado con sí mismo, en la misma manera que Chat lo hacía siempre que estaba en su compañía. Lo parecidas que eran sus personalidades si alguien se atrevía a analizar al chico a fondo. El héroe que le había coqueteado descaradamente un sin número de veces. Tanto con la máscara como sin ella.

Marinette sentía que la ironía había decidido escupirle en el rostro; todo el tiempo que ella malgastó estando enamorada del hijo de Gabriel Agreste, Adrien había estado persiguiéndola a ella misma… a Ladybug.

Ahora la chica podía ver con claridad como el azul nunca fue el color que mejor lucía Adrien, tal vez si en ese entonces hubiera prestado más atención a los gustos del modelo, hubiera caído en la cuenta de que el rubio lucía el verde mucho mejor de lo que lo hacía el azul.

"¿Tikki?" Marinette llamó. Su kwami se acercó a una de sus mejillas en donde posó una de sus manos, en un intento de consuelo. "No puedes confirmarme si él es realmente Chat Noir… ¿no es así?"

Tikki se mantuvo callada, pero dejó caer su cabeza con pesar y vergüenza.

El silencio estaba volviendo loca a Marinette. Confirmando una de sus peores suposiciones.

La chica de ojos grises sintió las repentinas ganas de estampar su cabeza contra algún muro de su habitación al darse cuenta de lo ridícula que estaba resultando ser la situación en la que los habían puesto. Desde el primer día en que se conocieron en adelante.

Chat Noir y Adrien Agreste eran la misma persona. Y era una lástima que no pudiera hacer algo para evitar que su corazón se quebrara nuevamente.

Debería haberlo ignorado por completo, ¿a quién realmente le importaba una bufanda?, debería haber apartado la vista antes de que su cerebro fuera capaz de reunir más evidencia. Chat solamente se había encogido de hombros y había optado por ignorar el comentario poco amable que Queen Bee le había proporcionado cuestionando la prenda que este había agregado a su atuendo. En ese momento, Marinette recordaba cómo había mordido su lengua ejerciendo toda su fuerza, llenando su boca con el gusto metálico de su propia sangre.

"Una bufanda azul puede ser común, sí. Pero Chat es rubio con ojos verdes y posee la misma tonalidad de tez que Adrien Agreste. Son demasiadas coincidencias."

La chica llevó sus rodillas contra su pecho, tratando de controlar la sensación de que se estaba desmoronando en pedazos. Había perdido también a Chat Noir como su amigo, su propio compañero, alguien que había estado desde el principio apoyándola. Alguien que creía conocer…

"¡Tikki, por favor!" la chica suplicó desesperada. "Dime que estoy equivocada… no quiero… Chat tiene defectos… como todos nosotros… pero no quiero perderlo también…"

"Lo lamento tanto, Marinette. Las cosas no tendrían que haber pasado de esta forma."

"Adrien es Chat… Chat es Adrien…" Trató de calmar su respiración, no se permitiría llorar. 'Y Marinette Dupain-Cheng es una estúpida' finalizó una voz en su cabeza, que sonaba familiar a la de Lila Rossi.

Sintió sus manos formándose en puños, frustrada consigo misma más de lo que lo estaba con la pequeña criatura que la acompañaba. Había sido tan ciega… durante tanto tiempo.

"Supongo que soy una idiota por no ver el parecido principal… Adrien/Chat nunca ha sido bueno para respetar mis sentimientos." Murmuró amargamente antes de envolverse a si misma entre sus frazadas favoritas, ignorando por completo al kwami flotando a su alrededor, mientras deseaba que su pecho dejara de arder.


	21. Chapter 21

"¡Es que… no logro entender por qué! Primero Ladybug me ignora completamente y parece estar furiosa conmigo. Y ahora tu no me quieres ni ver…"

Marinette pinchó con sus propios dedos el puente de su nariz, infligiendo un sutil dolor para perder la concentración que tenía puesta en sus sentimientos de ira. "Ya te lo dije, Chat. No es un buen momento. Quiero estar sola."

La chica sabía que su comportamiento no había sido el mejor, trató de ignorar lo más que pudo a su compañero, apoyándose exclusivamente en Queen Bee y Viperion para derrotar al último akuma que _Le Papillon_ había creado. Notó que su actitud había desconcertado a Chat, el portador del _miraculous_ del gato le había solicitado un momento a solas terminada la batalla, optó por no darle una voz a su negación y desapareció lo más rápido que pudo del lugar, dejando que su nombre siendo pronunciado por Adrien Agreste se convirtiera tan solo en un eco lejano.

Por supuesto, las cosas no habían salido a su favor, sin duda esto la hacía cuestionarse del porqué siquiera lo seguía intentando. Sus problemas ciertamente poseían un nombre y apellido y al parecer no tenía escapatoria posible de este. Chat Noir apareció en su balcón, en una visita improvisada.

Marinette sentía las suficientes ganas de matarlo.

Las orejas artificiales que venían con su traje de héroe se encogieron en sí mismas al escuchar el tono violento de la chica. "Por favor, Marinette… necesito a una amiga en este momento." Suplicó Chat Noir.

"Escucha mis palabras… por favor vete." La pelinegra se aseguró de lentamente enunciar cada letra para que al rubio no le quedaran dudas sobre el mensaje.

"¡Necesito saber que estoy haciendo mal!"

Marinette apretó su mandíbula y tragó saliva, al mismo tiempo en un rincón lejano de su mente una voz similar a la de Tikki le recordaba que contara hasta diez.

Pero en ese momento, Marinette Dupain-Cheng no tenía el tiempo de hacerlo.

"¡Lo estás haciendo ahora mismo! ¡Tienes que aprender a respetar las decisiones de los demás!" la chica exclamó acercándose a su compañero, lo suficiente para dejarlo sin espacio donde estar posicionado, de esa manera haciéndole entender que no era bienvenido en su balcón. El héroe se posó en la rejilla de metal, sus ojos plasmados con miedo. "En los últimos minutos de esta conversación te he repetido constantemente que necesito estar sola y sigues aquí… de la misma forma en la que Ladybug una y otra vez te ha dicho que no corresponde tus sentimientos, pero sigues insistiendo… y yo… yo… yo no puedo seguir haciendo esto… Vete Aad… Chat."

-X-

No existía tal cosa como una azotea favorita entre héroes ¿cierto? Al menos Marinette trataba de convencerse a sí misma que una idea como esa no era posible… Pero al mismo tiempo aquí se hallaba ella, en la azotea de un edificio no tan alejado de la ubicación de _Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie_, encontrándose accidentalmente por segunda vez con su compañero, el portador del _miraculous_ de la serpiente: Viperion.

A pesar de lo mucho que su mente le dictaba que escapara del lugar, siendo que ya estaba ocupado por otra persona, la chica no pudo evitar sonreír cuando su mirada se cruzó con la del otro adolescente. Decidió acercarse al lugar en donde el héroe estaba sentado con sus manos en alto al mismo tiempo que murmuraba: "Juro que no estoy tratando de establecer un hábito de arruinar tus tardes tranquilas con mi presencia."

Viperion se encogió de hombros y delicadamente acarició las cuerdas de su lira con sus dedos. "No me molesta la compañía. No pude evitar darme cuenta de que te fuiste apresuradamente en la tarde, ¿te sientes mejor ahora?"

Ladybug tomó asiento al lado del chico, estirando sus piernas por el borde de la barrera de seguridad, dejando que estas colgaran libres. "Algo así."

"¿Crees qué la música podría ayudar a mejorar tu animo?" susurró Viperion, una media sonrisa decorando su rostro. "No soy muy bueno con la lira, pero podría intentarlo…"

"Me encantaría escucharte, pero realmente no es necesario, Viperion."

Cerró los ojos, dejándose envolver por las notas que el héroe a su lado creaba con sus manos. Si lo intentaba lo suficiente, perfectamente se podía ver dentro de la habitación de Luka, con el chico entonando, lo que él mismo había denominado como 'La canción de Marinette' en su guitarra. La calma y adoración de Luka bañándola por completo, confirmándole que estando en su presencia se encontraba segura.

Involuntariamente dejó caer su cabeza en el hombro de Viperion, si esto le molestaba al héroe, no tenía manera de saberlo, porque el chico no mostró alguna reacción ante el roce de ambos cuerpos.

Y sin saber completamente a quien dirigía sus palabras, si a Luka o a Viperion, susurró para sí misma: "Desearía haberte conocido mucho antes."

-X-

Se había negado a salir de su cama durante la mayor parte del fin de semana. Ignorando por completo a sus amigos, cuando estos decidieron dedicarle una vista al presenciar cómo sus llamadas y mensajes no eran contestados. Tikki estaba recibiendo el mismo tratamiento por parte de la chica.

Sus padres entendieron el deseo de la pelinegra de estar sola y lo respetaron. Pero tanto Tom como Sabine se turnaban para visitar a Marinette, asegurándose de que consumiera la comida que le traían y no se enfermara en el estado semi-consciente en el que estaba.

Sus amigos eran más insistentes, sobretodo Chloé, constantemente llamándola y amenazándola con ir a buscarla a su propia habitación de ser necesario si no le contestaba, era cierto que ella misma había reprendido a la rubia por cerrarse en si misma con sus problemas, y sí, se podía decir que Marinette Dupain-Cheng estaba siendo hipócrita al querer hacer lo mismo que Chloé, pero en su defensa, no podía contarle sus problemas a alguien sin ponerlo en la línea de riesgo ante los akumas de _Le Papillon_.

El peso que recaía sobre sus hombros lo tendría que cargar sola. Solo ese pensamiento hacía que su nivel de ansiedad se disparara a través del techo de su habitación. Deseaba con toda su alma, poder ser una niña pequeña de nuevo, sin mayores preocupaciones, ignorante del hecho de que a ella le correspondía mantener la seguridad de Paris.

Puso los ojos en blanco al escuchar a alguien golpear los nudillos contra su trampilla. Se escondió entre las sabanas de su cama a la vez que gritaba: "¡Chloé o Luka, o quienquiera que sea, realmente estoy agradecida de que me quieran visitar, pero necesito estar sola!"

La persona al otro lado de la trampilla bufó: "¿Es así como realmente vas a recibir a tu _Nonna _Gina?"

"¿_Nonna_?" la cabeza de Marinette resurgió desde el interior de sus frazadas, con tanta velocidad como la que utilizan los niños pequeños al acercarse a sus regalos de navidad, la pelinegra corrió a abrir su trampilla. Pronto pudo apreciar el cabello blanco corto de su abuela asomarse por encima del nivel del piso. "¡_Nonna_!"

Marinette se lanzó a los brazos de Gina Dupain. Escondió su rostro contra el pecho de su abuela, mientras que esta acariciaba su cabello con cariño.

Después de estar abrazadas por unos cuentos minutos, Gina retiró el rostro de su nieta y lo tomó entre sus manos. "¿Qué es lo que te tiene tan triste, mi pequeña hada?"

Marinette sacudió su cabeza, intentando convencer a su abuela que el problema no valía la pena.

"¡Oh, vamos Mari! Sí algo te tiene de esta manera, debe ser importante, quieras admitirlo o no…" Gina jugó con el flequillo de la chica. "Espero que no involucre al amable adolescente que está ayudando a tus padres con el negocio."

Levantó tanto sus cejas que probablemente se habían escondido detrás de su flequillo. "¡¿Quién?!"

"Era bastante apuesto y educado. Me gustó su estilo. Con el cabello teñido y las uñas pintadas."

El corazón de la chica dio un vuelco en su pecho. _Luka…_

"Así que su nombre es Luka… Interesante."

Marinette se llevó sus manos a su boca automáticamente, no se había dado cuenta que habló en voz alta.

"¿Es esto sobre Luka?"

La chica negó, sacudiendo su cabeza de lado a lado. "Es sobre otro chico… es complicado."

Por los ojos de Gina apareció un aire de reconocimiento. "Es sobre el modelo rubio… ¿no es así? Él que estuvo en tu cumpleaños… Él que decoraba gran parte de las paredes de tu cuarto."

La chica asintió con pesar.

"Debo ser honesta contigo, pequeña Mari. Nunca me agradó… me parecía demasiado perfecto y nadie lo es ¿sabes?"

"Lo sé ahora. Él no es quien yo pensaba que era." Replicó la chica.

Gina Dupain sonrió. "Entonces es bueno que este yo aquí acompañándote… es hora de que te cuente la historia entre tu abuelo y yo."


End file.
